Mind Lost In The Snow
by Mr-buggs
Summary: No sabes el daño que haces a una persona, sino cuando sea tarde. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa, tras un accidente entenderán el daño que hicieron a su hermano, y se les dio una oportunidad que no merecían para redimirse y arreglar las cosas.
1. Cap 1: Soy un niño, no un amuleto

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Royal Woods, muchos se encontraban en sus casas pasándola en familia o con las amistades, la casa Loud no era la excepción a esto, Todas las Chicas se encontraba haciendo sus cosas, Lori textiando con Bobby, Leni leyendo sus revistas de modas, Luna Tocaba su guitarra, Luan practicaba su acto de comedia, Lynn jugaba futbol bajo techo, Lucy escribía sus poemas en la ventilación, Lana y Lola peleaban por el control remoto, Lisa analizaba unos químicos y Lily solo dormía. Sí, todos pasándola bien… Todos menos, uno.

En el patio, o mejor dicho en la casa del perro. Un niño, de 11 años de edad, pecas y el cabello blanco, este chico se encontraba llorando dentro de ella, él estaba dentro de in disfraz de ardilla.

Lincoln: -Llorando- …Sabes… -dirigiéndose al lector- ase mucho que ya no hablo con ustedes… o, en este caso tú, los demás se alejaron por… ya ni puedo decir la palabra, por esa cuestión mi familia me saco de mi casa, vendió mis cosas, a excepción de unas ropas, unas zapatillas deportivas y a bun-bun, y me obligaron a dormir en la casa del perro, y todo por esa tontería de la ma…la… suerte. Lynn por ser una mala perdedora, me acuso de dar mala suerte. –Cierra sus puños- yo, por no haber evitado esto desde un inicio. –Lleva sus manos a sus ojos- Mis hermanas dejándose llevar por eso, nunca lo necesitaron, jamás necesitaron suerte para ser buenas. - las lágrimas se desbordan por sus ojos- Papá, Mamá… Soy su hijo, no soy un amuleto.

Flash back.

Dentro de la casa Loud, Lincoln, se dispuso a buscar algo mejor de comer envés de esa insípida avena, ya dando la vuelta para el comedor ve la luz de la cocina encendida, le pareció extraño ya que era más de media noche, se acerca a la cocina escondiéndose detrás de la pared de la cocina y pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres, estaban ¿celebrando?

Sr. Lynn: Me alegra que, al fin, después de mucho tiempo aceptaran mi solicitud de un ascenso.

Rita: me alegro por ti carillo –besa a su esposo-

Lincoln al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar ponerse feliz por su papá y no solo por eso, si no por que esta era la prueba más que suficiente, para demostrar que no tiene mala suerte y poder liberarse del tormento que soportaba.

Sr. Lynn: si, y todo gracias al amuleto de la suerte que hay en la casa.

Su rayo de esperanza, su boleto de salida de ese dolor, se esfumaron como el polvo en una ventisca.

Rita: ¿Lincoln?

Sr. Lynn: Choque con él, en la mañana y al parecer me trasmitió algo de suerte.

Lincoln no podía creer que su padre, ya no lo ve como su hijo, sino como un amuleto de la suerte.

Rita: entonces tendré que cruzarme con él para que me den un aumento.

El comedor estaba vacío, Lincoln salió de la casa y se fue a la casa del perro. Durante esa noche solo se escuchaban los lamentos de un niño lastimado, abandonado… Roto.

Después de ese día Lincoln, solo pudo describir el siguiente de una manera "una pesadilla" una muy mala y horrenda pesadilla. Sus hermanas mayores se lo llevaron al centro comercial tratando de conseguir descuentos en ropa u otras cosas, si no conseguían algo, ellas lo culpaban y le daban un golpe, Lincoln no decía nada, al llegar a la casa era el turno de las menores, ellas solo usaban para ofenderlo, golpearlo y tirar le piedras, callo la noche, Lincoln dentro de la casa del perro, tenía la mirada perdida desde la noche anterior, estaba en un shock por las palabras de sus padres, dentro de ese traje de ardilla un niño que estaba destrozado a mas no poder.

Al día siguiente, reacciono, con ambas manos en el suelo se levantó temblorosa mente, sus ojos ya no proyectaban una vista muerta, en cambio una llena de ira y odio. Se quita la cabeza del disfraz.

Lincoln: Inicia la operación "fuga".

Fin de flash back.

Lincoln: ya tengo todo preparado, solo tengo que ir por mi mochila en la cochera, la pude preparar cuando nadie estaba.

El entro lo más silenciosa mente posible a la casa, su camino no era muy largo, pero en esta ocasión sí lo era para él, porque si es descubierto, es seguro que estará encadenado.

Se acerca a la cocina ya que la entrada de la cochera estaba ahí, su piel se erizo, sintió pesada la respiración al ver la luz de la nevera. Se fue a esconder debajo de la mesa del comedor, no era el mejor escondite, pero con la oscuridad le podría ayudar, al desaparecer la luz y al escuchar los pasos acercarse, él estaba temblando, aun oscuro, pudo notar un par de pies, aguanto la respiración, su corazón estaba al latiendo rápida mente, fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, los pies de una de sus hermanas se fueron alejándose y subiendo las escaleras, cuando escucho la puerta serrarse, él se movió lo más ágil posible.

Ya en su objetivo se quita lo que significaba lo peor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Se vistió con sus ropas que pudo salvar, listo y preparado, solo faltaba su escape. Ve ese traje de ardilla y se dijo a sí mismo "hora de limpiar" toma el traje y una cuerda que estaba en la cochera. Ya afuera él se quedó mirando lo que una vez fue su casa, los buenos momentos llenaron su mente, con sus padres y sus hermanas, peso mejor aguantar un poco más, pero eso no fue así, los malos recuerdo, el dolor y la ira, le quitaron sus dudas, se fue corriendo dejando atrás su casa.

Estaba ya lejos unas barias cuadras, su condición física lo limitaba jamás fue un atleta, pero eso no basto para detenerlo, no se daba lujo de decir que es libre, porque para el aún no lo era.

La primera parada de Lincoln fue el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba cuando sus hermanas no lo estuvieran golpeado o molestado, el parque, se acercó a lo que es un gran estaque, saca el traje de ardilla y la cuerda, busco una gran roca y cuando la encontró comenzó a aplastar la cabeza del disfraz dejándola inutilizable, metió la roca dentro de ella, lo envolvió con el traje y con la cuerda se aseguró que la roca nunca saliera, ya echo su trabajo, carga el traje y la lanza lo más lejos posible asía el agua, solo podía escuchar el chapoteo que causo eso y las burbujas del aire que se escapaban del mismo. Cuando el agua se calmó, Lincoln se fue a su siguiente punto.

Llega al frente baldío con un árbol lo suficiente mente grande para que sus ojos cubriera una parte de la calle, en dicha área se encontraba una persona cubierta por una gabardina, Lincoln se le acerca con mucha naturaleza.

Lincoln: ¿Está todo listo?

¿?: Si esta todo ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Lincoln: Enserio lo preguntas, recuerdas por lo que he pasado ¿no?

¿?: No lo he olvidado y se por lo que has pasado y… lamento por no haber podido apoyarte –Su mirada se encoge-

Lincoln: …No te preocupes. Sé que no podías acercarte, porque los chicos te alejaron de mí, pero sé que querías darme una mano, pero no te lo permitieron.

¿?: ¿No estás enojado?

Lincoln: No, además, somos amigos ¿no?

¿?: Si… lo somos –ve a Lincoln en silencio por un rato- ¿te vas a despedir de ella?

Lincoln: ¿De quién?

¿?: … Ronnie ana…

Lincoln: … No... Si me despido de ella ahora, ara todo lo posible para que no me vaya.

¿?: Sabes que se enojara.

Lincoln: lo sé.

¿?: … No te cubriré con ella.

Lincoln: … Lo sé –se pone una mochila con sus cosas y otras que se les fueron dadas por aquella persona- Estoy listo. Gracias por esto, no sé cómo pagártelo.

¿?: Como tú mismo lo dijiste, somos los amigos, por cierto –busca algo entre sus bolsillos y le da una billetera con dinero- toma.

Lincoln: -revisa la billetera- esto es mucho ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

¿?: Ahorros.

Lincoln: no, no puedo aceptarlo, ya as echo mucho por mí – le regresa la billetera-

¿?: -La rechaza- No lo tomes como un favor, si no como un regalo.

Lincoln se quedó mirando un momento y con la mano estirada, guarda la billetera en su bolsillo. Su momento de irse ya llego, antes de irse le da un abrazo a aquella persona.

Lincoln: Gracias… por ser un gran amigo, un hermano, por todo… Clyde.

Clyde: lo mismo digo Lincoln, lo mismo digo.

Ambos no querían demostrarlo ante el otro, pero las lágrimas de ambos se hacían presente, es difícil despedirse de un amigo y uno que te ha apoyado a lo largo de los años.

Lincoln se va en una patine que le presto Clyde, cuando comenzó a andar, el volteo a atrás y vio a lo que fue, es y será su mejor amigo con lágrimas en los ojos despidiéndose con la mano, Lincoln hizo lo mismo. Ya cuando su cabello blanco desapareció, Clyde se fue a su casa.

2 Horas después.

Lincoln se encontraba ya se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, lo bastante lejos de antigua casa, ahora solo tiene que buscar un lugar donde descansar, tardo un rato, hasta que vio una construcción abandonada, entra a ella por un agujero en la pared, no se veía lo suficiente mente sucio para no quedarse, busca un lugar "cómodo" y extiende un saco de dormir que le dio Clyde, puso un reloj despertador a las 7:00, lo último que quiere son problemas un vagabundo o una persona extraña. Todo listo y Lincoln se dispone a dormir, pero se queda mirando el techo por un momento pesando lo que pasará ¿Qué hará mañana? ¿Su familia lo extrañara? ¿Tomo una buena decisión? muchas preguntas circulaban en sus pensamientos. El cansancio lo termino venciendo y termino quedándose dormido.


	2. Cap 2: El dolor que causa la culpa

1° día.

Las horas pasan en Royal Woods, dándole paso a un nuevo día más y dándole fin a una nueva noche, Muchos comenzaron sus actividades matutinas e incluyendo a la familia Loud los padres de aquella familia numerosa, tuvieron que ir al trabajo, antes por unos motivos de alta importancia y ayuda urgente. Desde que no dejan entrar a Lincoln a la casa una persona tiene que hacer el desayuno y esa persona es la tercera hermana mayor, Luna, no es la mejor cocinera, pero a diferencia de sus hermanas mayores, hace buenos desayunos.

Ella se levantó de su cama, arreglarse e ir a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno, se pone un delantal y busca los ingredientes para el desayuno que tenía planeado.

Luna escuchaba su CD de música, llamado "Música para actividades domésticas" los minutos pasaron los minutos, y ya tenía varios platos con panqueques y jugo de naranja y un biberón para Lily. Ahora solo falta la "comida" de su hermano, sin ganas y con molestia, pone un poco de agua a calentar y en un tazón pone avena, ya terminado de poner eso. Llama a sus hermanas.

Luna: ¡Chicaaaas, el desayuno!

Todas bajaron, las menores fueron las primeras en bajar, seguido de Lynn, Luan y Leni y por ultimo Lori que trae a Lily entre sus brazos, todas entusiasmadas comiendo su desayuno, tranquilas y en paz, Luna sirvió lo que es la "comida" de Lincoln, sale afuera a llevársela

Luna: Hollé tu desayuna está listo – Dice en un tono poco interesado, se agacha un poco y lanza el tazón-

Al alzar la mirada un poco, ve que la casa del perro está vacía.

Luna: -mirando mejor el interior de la casa- ¿Dónde diablo se fue?... neh, a quien le importa, de seguro se fue temprano a la escuela – se fue ignorando la ausencia de su hermano menor-

Dentro de la casa, ella se dispuso de comer su desayuno, para ella estaba bien.

Después de una guerra campal para saber quién usaría el baño primero y después de que se alistaran para la escuela, todas las chicas de la familia Loud, subieron a la vanzilla.

Lori: ¿Falta alguien?

Al unísono: No.

|.|

Después de esa respuesta, Lori enciende el motor y puso en marcha la van.

Tras dejar a las hermanas menores y Lynn, deja a Luna y Luan.

Lori: Chicas, no poder venir por ustedes, tendrán que regresar caminado a casa.

Luna y Luan: Esta bien.

Las chicas se dispusieron a entrar a la escuela.

Dentro ellas hablaron un poco ya sea sus planes o nuevas ideas antes de separarse e ir a sus salones de clases. Luna se va primero, dejando a Luan con algunas amigas suyas, ella entra a su salón de clase, ve a sus amigos y a Sam.

Con normalidad se acerca a sus amigos dándole un pequeño saludo y dirigiéndole la palabra a Sam.

Luna: Hola Sam.

Sam: ¿Qué hay Luna?

Luna: Nada nuevo por ahora, solo lo de este domingo.

Sam: Cierto, hay que estar preparados para ese dar concierto.

Luna: -Dirigiéndose al lector- El domingo se realizará una batalla de bandas, yo y mi banda nos escribimos, el primer premio es un set completo de equipo nuevo. Y podremos conocer a Mick Sawwer ya que él será el juez invitado –Dice muy emocionada.

Sam: Luna ¿Con quién hablas?

Luna: Con nadie.

Las charlas entre Luna y Sam fueron de Instrumentos, canciones nuevas y las cosas que pasaban en casa, claro Luna omitió lo de Lincoln, no quería que su amiga tuviera una mala idea de ella, por culpa de su hermano menor.

|.|

La campana sonó, lo que fue un huracán de adolecentes haciendo sus cosas desapareció con la llega de su maestra, las clases fueron con naturalidad, mientras Luna golpeaba una de sus libretas con dos lápices como baquetas, para ella en específico en la materia que estaba se le hacía muy aburrida, su mente solo dominaba el sueño de ser ganadora de la batalla de bandas junto a sus compañeros y ídolo e inspiración. Ese sueño murió por el golpe que sintió en la cabeza, era la maestra que le pedía que fuera a resolver unos problemas del pisaron, sus compañeros se rieron un poco por lo acontecido.

Suena la campana dando la señal de hora del almuerzo, Luna aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir al club de música y practicar un poco. No pasaron más de 10 minutos y ella ya se encontraba en la sala. Por lo general esta con la banda de la escuela o el coro, pero hoy estaba vacío, Ella sonrió, sabe que ya sea con la banda o el coro, tenía que limitarse demasiado, cosa que no le gustaba mucho, Pero hoy no sería el caso, toma una guitarra acústica que se encontraba dentro y comienza a tocar.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, sacándola de un trance creativo, para ella se le hiso demasiado corto el, no hay mucho que esperar, ella estaba ocupada y haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Dejo la guitarra y se fue al salón de clases.

El tiempo no se fue volando para Luna, cuando el último timbre sonó, ella fue la primera en salir. No espero a Luan, cada una tenía sus planes.

|.|

Narra Luna.

Tenía cosas que hacer y reunirme con algunas personas para la batalla de bandas, ya tal vez encontrar algo que me alegre el día, las clases hoy fueron más aburridas de lo normal.

Fue a diferentes tiendas de instrumentos, para conseguir unas cuerdas nuevas y una pluma nueva, no tenía nada de suerte, no debe acercarme a la casa de Lincoln, seguía caminando, hasta que, al fin, encontré una.

Dueña: Hola, buenas tardes.

Luna: Hola, busco unas cuerdas para guitarra y una pluma.

Dueña: Claro, un momento.

Mientras busca las cosas que mencione, revise la tienda, no había muchas cosas buenas… hasta que la vi, una guitarra autografiada por Mick Swagger, no lo podía creer.

Luna: no… puedo creerlo… una guitarra firmada por Mick Swagger.

Dueña: veo que tienes buen ojo.

Luna: ¿Cómo la consiguió?

Dueña: fue mi esposo, tardo días y noches en conseguir la firma.

Luna: Tuvo mucha suerte en obtenerla. –Admirando el alrededor de la guitarra-

Dueña: mi esposo no cree nada de la "buena suerte" y yo tampoco. Esa guitarra es esfuerzo, dedicación y horas de trabajo, la suerte no tuvo nada que ver en eso –Pone las cosas en el mostrador-

Tuve un nudo en la garganta, ese comentario me hiso pensar, en lo que hemos hecho a mi hermano y me hice una pregunta ¿hicimos lo correcto? Decidí apartar esa pregunta de mi cabeza, me acerque al mostrador y tome las cosas. Tuve un largo camino en el autobús, solo podía recordar las palabras de aquella señora, agite mi cabeza, tratando que eso se fuera, la suerte influye en la vida… ¿Verdad? Bajé del autobús, me fui a la cochera de Chuck, tenía que hablar con el sobre lo del domingo, muchas cosas que pasaban por mi mente y de eso.

Entre todas las personas que he conocido Chuck es una de las más confiables, cuando le conté sobre este asunto de mala suerte, el al principio no lo tomo nada bien, y aun no lo toma bien, el solo me dijo "¿Quién soy yo para criticar? Pero, Luna si esto termina, tendrás que cargas con las consecuencias" no le hice caso.

Luna: Hola Chuck

Chuck: Hola, llegas tarde.

Luna: Lo siento, tenía que comprar unas cuerdas nuevas y una nueva pluma.

Chuck asintió, el entendía rápido lo que decía, nos pusimos en marcha en las preparaciones para este domingo, los demás fueron llegando y comenzamos nuestra práctica. Pasaron un par de horas, los demás se fueron treinta minutos antes, me quedé hablando con Chuck de lo que dijo aquella señora él solo se limitó a escucharme, él ya dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir antes, es lo que pensé hasta que…

Chuck: Es la culpa. Lo que te hace pensar y el por qué te afecto lo que ella dijo, es la culpa que tienes asía tu hermano.

Luna: ¿Culpa? Mis hermanas y yo hicimos lo correcto, al alejar a Lincoln.

Chuck: … Está bien, pero te doy un consejo, mejor arregla lo que te cause culpa, por que la culpa es un dolor que va creciendo a un punto en el cual no soportamos –No dijo más y se fue a su cochera, levantando su mano en señal de despedida-

"Arreglar lo que me cause culpa" No sé a qué se refería.

Me dirigí a casa, era tarde y lo último que quería es tener problemas con mis padres, al llegar no te que todo estaba normal, si se le puede decir así, entre a la casa, mis hermanas andaban en lo suyo, yo aún tenía las palabras de Chuck en la cabeza, pero eso no me detendría, tengo que ganar esa batalla de bandas, me puse a escribir una letra.

Nada. Absoluta mente nada, no podía formar una sola estrofa, ni una letra, nada. Las palabras de Chuck se quedaron pegadas en mi cabeza, no me podía concentrar, me levante, baje a la planta baja y me dirigía al jardín.

Leni: ¿A dónde vas?

Luna: necesito algo de suerte -Con tono molesto, mientras sale de la casa-

Mi paso era duro y rápido, tal vez unos golpes hacia el me tranquilicen.

Luna: ¡LINCOLN! ¡SAL DE A HI Y VEN PARA ACA! ¡LINCOLN! –un tono molesto y mal humorado-

¡LINCO…!

Al ver dentro de la casa para sacar a mi hermano y descargar la ira que tenía dentro, me lleve la sorpresa de que no estaba dentro.

Luna: ¿En dónde diablos se metió? ¡Lincoln! –En un tono más molesto-

Comencé a buscarlo en el jardín delantero como trasero, pero nada, entre a la casa y les pregunte Si han visto o tienen a Lincoln, "No, No lo he visto, Para que necesitarlo, agradezco que se alejó de mi por el resto del día" era lo único que recibía como respuesta por parte de mis hermanas. ¿Dónde estás mocoso de la mala suerte? Es lo único que me preguntaba ahora.

Luna: ¿Dónde estás?

Lynn: No entiendo para que le buscas, solo trae mala suerte, si no fuera por el traje de ardilla, no lo dejaríamos acercarse a nosotras.

Luna: ¿Y crees que no lo sé?

Lynn: Bueno, pero si lo necesitas en estos momentos, yo lo ocupare para el domingo.

Luna: ¡¿Qué?! Eso no. Yo lo usare el domingo, hice las tareas de todas, a cambio de ese día.

Lynn: lo sé, pero, a cambio prometiste no usarlo, estarías rompiendo tu promesa.

Estaba molesta, no quería darle la razón a Lynn, pero la tenía, respire hondo y me fui a mi habitación, todo el esfuerzo que hice para tenerlo reservado no se va echar a perder, me recosté en mi cama, mire el techo en busca de algo que me ayudara, pero en cambio solo podía ver las palabras de Chuck, de la señora de la tienda de música y lo pero imágenes de mi hermano, rechine mis dientes por la ira, disperse esas cosas que aparecían ante mí con mis manos, me recosté mirando a la pared.

.

.

.

Todo salía bien, el bullicio de la gente, aclamándonos, no había otra sensación que se asemejara eso, yo y mi banda, éramos las estrellas de la guerra de bandas, Mick Swagger se levantó de su asiento y fue a felicitarnos personal mente, era el día más feliz de mi vida, la gente pedía otra canción, yo me gire a mi banda, nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, el sonar de nuestros instrumentos aria de esto algo mejor. Pero, todo se puso negro, envuelta en la oscuridad, buscaba a los demás, cuando una luz me ilumino, estaba aún en el escenario, las luces se fueron encendiendo en línea recta, hasta dar con un traje de ardilla recargada en la pared.

Luna: ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces? te dije que mantu….

Dos más se encendieron, mostrando a otros trajes de ardilla, su mirada estaba pérdida, un par de ojos blancos con las pupilas dilatadas mirándome.

Luna: Lincoln, si esto es una broma, vasta.

Dos luces más se encendieron y mostraron otros dos trajes de ardilla, pero estos estaban maltratados sucios y ahora unos ojos ensangrentados me miraban con severidad.

Luna: esto… no es gracioso Lincoln –Con un tono nervioso-

Mas luces, más trajes, más ojos que me miraban con odio, ira, desprecio, con función, duda. Cada uno tenía algo diferente en si traje, quemados, destruidos, nuevos, sucios, en estado de putrefacción, arruinados por la humedad, mohosos o cortados.

Esto no me agradaba, los miraba a mí alrededor, estaba rodeada, me detuve cuando el que se encontraba en la pared se puso enfrente de mí, este tenía sangre encima, retrocedí por el susto por su acercamiento repentino, él se comenzó a retirar la cabeza del traje, y lo que veía, me dejo helada, vi a mi hermano total mente blanco de la piel, varios golpes y cortadas se distinguían en su rostro y una gran línea de sangre corriendo por su rostro, goteando por su mentón, quería ir me de ese lugar, pero los demás Lincoln's, comenzaron a acercarse hacia mí y el que tenía enfrente me miraba con tristeza y con lágrimas en su rostro, él dijo algo, no entendía nada de lo que decía y al final me hiso una pregunta.

Lincoln: ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –Se hacían ecos, mientras acerca su mano hacia el rostro de Luna-

Luna: ¡AHHH! – Levantados repentinamente, respirando rápida mente y sudando-

Un sueño… esa noche tuve un mal sueño. Miraba mi entorno mi habitación, nada fuera de lugar, al escuchar el ronquido de Luan, supe que mi grito no fue lo suficiente para despertarla, miré la hora 5:00. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? Una pregunta leve, pero lo que dominaba mi mente era ese sueño y la imagen de mi hermano, mal herido, sangrando, como si estuviera… muerto… ¡NO! Mi hermano no está muerto… Él debe de estar en la casa del perro, eso, debió de llegar ayer mientras dormía. Tenía mi ropa puesta, baje lo más sigiloso posible, para no despertar a mis hermanas, no digo lo mismo de mis padres, ellos ya estaban despiertos.

Rita: Luna ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Luna: Tuve una pesadilla mamá, ¿hem? Saldré a revisar algo –sale de la casa-

Salgo de la casa algo apresurada, para confirmar y despejar mis sospechas.

Luna: ¿Lincoln? ¿Estás ahí? –con un tono algo nervioso-

Reviso dentro de la casa del perro y solo veo a charles triste. Eso me puso nerviosa, me voy corriendo a la casa, para ver si está dentro.

Sr. Lynn: ¿Qué te pasa Luna?

Luna: Nada ¿han visto a Lincoln?

Rita: ¿Lincoln? Esta con su amigo Clyde, me llamaron ayer en la noche, al parecer tienen un proyecto escolar.

Aunque no fue mucho me calmo, ya no podía dormir así que me fui a ver la tv con mi papá.


	3. Cap 3: El inicio de mi nuevo camino

:::

00

:::

Narra Lincoln

Mi nueva vida inicio al sonar la alarma del reloj que prepare anoche, abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo del edificio en construcción donde me quede, el sueño estaba presente en mí debido a que no dormí mucho la noche anterior, me estire un poco mientras veía como la luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas, algunas grietas y el traga luz, deje de ver mis alrededores y comencé a vestirme y algo de comida que me dio Clyde. Ropa limpia y desayunado, levanté todas mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, aunque tranquilo, no quería arriesgarme, salí de ahí y vi un curioso cartel, continuaran la construcción la próxima semana. Solo solté una sonrisa y me puse en marcha, estar Royal Woods no era seguro corría el riesgo de que me encuentren. Tengo que ir me. Chicago fue la mejor opción, no era lo suficiente lejos, ni lo suficiente cerca, así, mi familia no me podría encontrar.

Me dirigí a una central de autobuses, vi la lista de rumbos encontré uno con rumbo a chicago, fui a su estación, vi que tenía que hacer fila, al ver lo extensa que era, solo pedía que no se demoraran mucho.

50 Minutos después.

Desde que me uní a la fila, solo pude dar uno pocos pasos, ¿Quién se tarda en comprar boletos de autobús? Solo pude escuchar gente quejándose y barios gritos al frente de la fila, solo pensé que el que nos da los boletos debe ser muy desagradable e irritante.

30 Minutos después.

Al fin pude llegar a la caseta, era el siguiente, varios se cansaron de esperar y se fueron, para mí fue mejor pude avanzar después de un tiempo absurdo por unos boletos de autobús, Me acerqué a la taquilla, y vi a un hombre de unos 40 años, No muy alto desde mi punto de vista, cabello castaño, tés bronceada, una barba frondosa mal humorado.

Lincoln: Hola.

Hombre: ¿Rumbo? –en tono cortante-

Lincoln: Chicago –con en seño algo fruncido-

Hombre: espera.

Busque el dinero para pagar ese boleto, vi los precios antes y era bastante, además tardaría d días dependiendo el tráfico, pensé que era demasiado, pero valdrá la pena.

Hombre: ¿Qué edad tienes enano?

Lincoln: ¿Disculpe?

Hombre: ¿Eres sordo? Te pregunte ¿Qué edad tienes?

Lincoln: o-once años… señor –nervioso-

Aquel hombre se me quedo mirando por un momento, sus ojos reflejan la duda y lo peor su seriedad. Desvió su mirada y alejo los boletos que ya tenía listos, tomo un inter comunicador, lo escuche decir "tengo un código 13"

Hombre: mira niño así se…

Me fui, pude escuchar aquel hombre preguntando por mí, no sabía que era un "código 13" pero no me quedaría para descubrirlo, además me hacia una idea.

Llegue a un pequeño parque, me senté bajo un árbol, recuperando el aliento, ir me de Michigan a Chicago sería más difícil de como lo había planeado. Ya recuperado, me puse a pensar mis opciones para salir de la ciudad. No tenía muchas, solo pude pensar en dos, una era irse a pie o/y su patineta y la otra era pedir aventones o subir de polisón en camiones. Escogí la primera, no quería jugar muchos riesgos ahora mis planes tienen que tener un 100% de éxito sin margen de error. Fui a comprar provisiones y cosas que necesitare en mi largo camino hasta chicago, tenía todas las cosas necesarias, baje mi mochila y la comencé arreglar y organizar las cosas que compre, aún tenía algo de dinero para pasar una o dos noches en un motel de mala muerte, comida o trasporte si era necesario. Colgué de nuevo mi mochila en mis hombros y me fui con dirección a las afueras de Royal Woods.

En mi camino vi a varias personas haciendo cosas que me recordaban a mis hermanas sonreí y me dije a mi mismo "je, que cliché ¿no?" vi cuando iba con Lori y Leni a las tiendas, Tocando música con Luna, asiendo actos de comedia paro los niños con Luan, Jugando futbol con Lynn, ayudando a Lucy con sus poemas bajo un árbol, Como jugábamos Lola, Lana y yo en el parque Ayudando a Lisa con sus investigaciones y yo Cuidando de Lily en el parque mientras jugaba muy alegremente en la caja de arena, Dentro de todas esas cosas que vi, solo extrañare los momentos que pase con Lily.

Ha ella la extrañare mucho, sé que entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y fue la única que trato de estar conmigo ignorando el absurdo tema de la mala suerte, pero cada vez que se acercaba a mí, una de mis hermanas la alejaba.

Lily te pido perdón por no poder estar ahí contigo, para verte crecer y ver tu sonrisa, lo siento por no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte, para aguantar ese infierno al cual me echaron nuestras hermanas y poder estar contigo, y lamento ya no ser tu hermano por mi egoísmo, mis lágrimas salían, sé que es difícil despedirse de un gran amigo, ahora sé que es despedirse de una hermana al cual juraste proteger y no poder cumplir tu promesa.

No me di cuenta del lugar donde estaba, hasta que alce la mirada estaba junto a un anuncio que decía "Está saliendo de Royal Woods, regrese pronto" mi re ese cartel por un momento y después a la ciudad, todo seguía su rumbo, si me iba nada cambiara todos seguirán con su vida, le di una última mirada a la ciudad, algo de tristeza surgió en mi tenía muchas palabras, pero tres decían todo lo que sentía.

Lincoln: Adiós Royal Woods.

Lo último que hice ese día fue dar le la espalda a la ciudad y comencé mi camino, a lo que será mi nueva vida.

* * *

00

:::

 **Bueno primera vez que hablo por aquí, no es algo de que are de costumbre ya que soy de pocas palabras, además de no compartir mucho de mi ante esto, pero hay veré, he de decir que me siento contento por la aceptación que está recibiendo este trabajo, el cual siento que no será extenso, algo a parte si uno tiene una duda sobre una parte, hágamelo saber y se los resolveré en el próximo capitulo. Sin más que decir, les deseo una bonita noche/tarde/día…chau.**

* * *

 _ **Shadow 13:**_ De una manera realista, ojala Luna ganara la batalla de bandas, también me gustaría que Luna al igual que el resto las hermanas Loud sigan teniendo inicialmente sus éxito y talentos , pero solo que ahora sean triunfos "vacíos" y que den una amarga sensación de insatisfacción.  
Las hermanas Loud noten y se den cuenta que los triunfos, reconocimientos y premios que lograran a costa del sufrimiento de su hermano y en ausencia de el mismo, al final no valgan la pena; pues únicamente alimentan el ego de sus padres que quieren sentirse triunfadores a costa de los éxitos de sus hijas y que entre las demás hermanas el logro de una sea recibido con rivalidad o indiferencia. (No hubiera alegría, felicitaciones o apoyo sincero como el que recibieran antiguamente de Lincoln)

¿Podrías tomar en cuenta mi sugerencia de Lincoln buscando asilo y la nacionalidad canadiense?

 **Yo: Lo de la batalla de bandas tendrás que esperar a próximos capítulos para descubrirlo, además que no me gustaría dar un spoiler y sobre los triunfos vacíos, serán así, pero no serán mencionados en la historia ya que no le vi lo necesario incluir actividades de las hermanas (a excepción de algunas) si son "egoístas" por así decirlo y no seria por satisfacer algo de los padres ya que ellos ya saben que son buenos y no es necesario un trofeo para demostrarlo, así tal cual en la serie.**

 **Y sobre lo de Canadá, seria demasiado lejos y no lo digo por distancia, lo digo por que Lincoln es muy joven para ir a otro país y si acude a uno de estos lugares, seria muy sospechoso que un niño de 11 años pida un boleto de avión o pase la frontera de Estados unidos a Canadá sin un adulto, ya que asegura ser detenido, no me lo tomes a mal, pero descartare eso.**

 _ **J0nas Nagera**_ : Lincoln ya va camino a China y la familia ni por enterada que ya no está, que ni Luna se salva de esta.

¿Darás más puntos de vista con las otras hermanas? Ciertamente te quedó bien con la perspectiva de Luna.

Buen capítulo, colega. Me encantó el detalle de la pesadilla. Saludos.

 **Yo: No tan lejos, pero sí estará lo bastante alejado de ellos, por ciertas cosas que pasan en los próximos capítulos. Los puntos de vistas de las hermanas será un hecho, pero por tres capítulos serán principal mente los de Luna. Igualmente te mando un saludo por este lado.**


	4. Cap 4: Unas duras palabras y una cruel

:::

00

:::

2° Día

Narra Luna

Después de lo que fue un "mal inicio del día" trate de relajarme un poco, tome mi guitarra acústica para tocar algunas letras, improvisar.

Ya era de tarde, los intentos para sacarme ese sueño de la cabeza eran casi nulos, no fue el mejor sábado que he tenido, pocas ideas habían surgido, no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro comencé a sentir culpa por Lincoln, solo por unas palabras, no sé qué hacer.

Rita: ¡Niñas hora de comer!

Escuche como mis hermanas (las que se encontraban en la segunda planta) bajaban, por mi parte no tenía mucha hambre para ser sincera, pero no quería preocupar a mis padres y a las demás, baje tranquila mente a la cocina, desde que Lincoln no está todos nos sentamos en una sola mesa ya no existía la mesa de los niños pequeños, mi lugar es entre Leni y Luan, tome mi lugar y mire mi comida, todos comían normal mente, yo solo la movía con mi tenedor.

Sr. Lynn: ¿Luna? ¿Pasa algo malo con tu comida? - la mira con algo de preocupación-

Luna: No. –En un tono desanimado-

Rita: ¿Gustas algo más de comer?

Luna: No mamá, gracias.

Pude sentir las miradas de preocupación de mis padres y también de mis hermanas, no quería ser el centro de atención.

Luna: ¿Mamá? ¿Puedo levantarme? –Dijo con un tono algo deprimente-

Rita: ¿he? Claro Luna –en un tono dudoso-

Me fui directo a mi habitación, no tenía ideas, ni ánimos, solo "culpa" entre mirando mi alrededor, era la misma habitación donde dormía y viví, sentí que no era mía, si no de alguien más, me recosté por algún motivo me sentía muy cansada. Me cubrí con mis mantas y me quedé mirando el techo por unos minutos, hasta conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Otra vez cubierta por la oscuridad, ya sabía que era un sueño he intente de todo para despertar, pero nada, solo obtengo "nada" ultima mente.

¿?: ¿Porque estás aquí?

Di media vuelta y vi a mi hermano, llorando con solo el cuerpo del disfraz de ardilla.

Luna: yo no quiero estar aquí, tú me trajiste aquí-con un tono irritado- además, no eres real.

Lincoln: Mientes, yo estoy aquí, encadenado a este disfraz, no puedo huir de aquí –mostro una cadena que lo tenía atado del cuello-

Vi aquella cadena que sostenía Lincoln.

Luna: … ¿Quién…? ¿Te puso eso?

El solo levanto su mano indicando al culpable, su dirección apuntaba asía a mí.

Luna: no mientas Lincoln, yo no l….

Lincoln; ¡MENTIROISA! –Molesto-

Ese grito me hiso sobre saltar, rara vez mi hermano nos levantaba la voz a nosotras y mucho menos en ese tono.

Lincoln: ¡Te vi, como te burlabas de mí, de cómo restregabas esa llave en mi cara, de que jamás la iba a alcanzar, que seguiré atrapado como su mascota, su sirviente, como un ser que pueden pisar y que puede ser desechado con facilidad, de alguien… que jamás… amaron! –Sus lágrimas se tornaban en un pequeño tono rojo-

Luna: Lincoln eso no es verdad, nosotros te amamos -tratando de tranquilizarlo-

Lincoln: mentirosa –en un tono bajo- mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa –en un tono más alto ¡mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! ¡ MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSA, MENTIROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Con odio y furia-

¡ USTEDES JAMÁS ME AMARON, ¡SE APROVECHARON DE MI POR 11 AÑOS, FINGIAN QUE YO LES AGRADABAN, FINGIAN QUE YO ERA PARTE DE SU FAMILIA, FINGIAN QUE YO ERA IMPORTANTE PARA USTEDES, ¡PARA TI Y EL RESTO, ¡NO ERA NADA, SOLO ALGO MÁS QUE PUEDEN USAR Y BOTAR!

Luan: ¡vasta Lincoln! –Tapándose las orejas y cerrando sus ojos- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Lincoln: ¡ ESO ES VERDAD, PORQUE SI NO! –Baja el tono de su voz- Por qué si no fuera verdad… *sollozo*entonces jamás me hubieran echado de casa… jamás me harían pasar *sollozo* por el dolor que pase por los últimos meses, -las lágrimas salían a cantaros- jamás me tratarían como ustedes lo hicieron.

La tenía… tenía la razón, el sufrió más que cualquiera que haya conocido en mi vida, nadie debía merecer es vida, no hay derecho, y menos por algo como "la suerte", abrí mis ojos y me levante algo nerviosa, me acerque a él, antes de poderlo tocar y hablarle el me miro, con unos ojos ensangrentados, escapados unas lágrimas rojas y una pupila totalmente dilatada, al punto de que solo se puede ver un punto negro…

Lincoln: ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –Estira su mano hacia Luna-

Luna: ¿Lincoln? –nerviosa-

Lincoln: ¿Por qué me abandonaste Luna? –camina asía ella-

Luna: ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces? –Con un tono miedoso en su voz-

Lincoln: ¿Por qué me abandonaste Luna?

Luna: Lincoln… me estas asustando –retrocede-

Lincoln: ¿Por qué me abandonaste Luna? –Aumenta su velocidad-

Esa mirada, aunque no lo parece, era muy aterradora, unos ojos que te miran con desprecio, duda, confusión e ira, mas esa pregunta, yo no lo abandone…verdad… ¿verdad? Caí, ahora me encontraba arrastrándome retrocediendo de mi hermano, se acercaba más a mí, estaba temblando, ¿cómo algo que no es real? sino tu mente ¿te puede dar tanto miedo? Cuando al fin me alcanzo.

Luna: no

Acerco su mano a mi cara

Luna: NO

Y la sentí.

Luna: ¡Nooo! –Se despierta y levantados rápida mente-

Luan: ¡Ahh! –Se cae de la cama- ¡ahu!

Otra vez estoy en esta habitación, me faltaba el aire, este sueño me afecto más de lo normal.

Ahora veo diferente lo que hicimos, miro al lado de mi cama y veo a mi hermana en el suelo.

Luna: ¿Estas bien sis? –con un tono algo calmado-

Luan: eso es lo que debería decir yo ¿Por qué gritaste de la nada?

Luna: lo siento, he tenido pesadillas estos días….

Luan: Mmm… Pensé que era algo peor, te vi moviéndote en tu cama algo alterada y sudorosa decías algo que ver con ¿Lincoln?

Luna: ¿así? –Nerviosa- ¿dije algo más?

Luan: si, pero no te escuche bien –saca una oreja grande goma- jejeje ¿entiendes?

Luna: jaja –soltó una pequeña risa que la tranquiliza un poco-entiendo.

Luan: bueno, ya echo el chiste de la noche, es hora de…. –Mira el reloj de su mesa de noche- ¡2:00 de la madrigada!

Lynn: -golpeando la pared- ¡Oye, aquí hay gente que trata de dormir!

Luan: lo siento –se encoge de brazos por la pena- Lo mejor será regresar a dormir.

Luna: duerme bien hermana, creo que pasare el resto de la noche despierta-baja de su cama-

Luan: -Preocupada- ¿Estas bien Luna?

Luna: … sí… estoy bien.


	5. Cap 5: Los peligros fuera de casa

:::

00

:::

Día 2 1:24 En una parte del bosque.

La noche se hacía dominio del cielo, las estrellas brillan van esa noche, un paisaje de una noche tranquila y acogedora, pero no para un niño albino que se encontraba escondido dentro de un árbol hueco en algún lugar del bosque de Michigan.

Lincoln –Rompiendo la cuarta pared- Te estarás preguntado ¿Lincoln, porque estas dentro de un árbol? Pues la respuesta es muy fácil… y no, no para cubrirme de lluvia, la cual no he tenido que sufrir desde que me fui de Royal Woods. Estoy escondiéndome de una de las pruebas que nos da el mundo "las personas desconocidas" y me topé con una de las peores, hablo de los que les falta más de un tornillo en la cabeza ¿Qué cómo sucedió esto? Pues es una larga historia…

Flash Back

Día 1

Narra Lincoln

Me encontraba caminando por un lado de la carretera, viendo como los autos pasan a mi lado, las brisas que hacen me golpeaban en el rostro, pero no me molesta, de echo me hacía feliz hace cuatro meses no sentía nada así, era libre, respire con fondo el aire, un aire puro de los árboles y la naturaleza que me rodea, ya no estaba ese olor de tela vieja, caucho y cosas desagradables de ese traje de ardilla, solo aire limpio. No me di el tiempo para respirar así, pero ahora hasta la cosa más sencilla y pequeñas, se sienten de maravilla, esa sensación que perdí hace 4 meses, 1 semana, un día y 5 horas, regreso… pero solo es un poco de lo que he perdido… debo dejar de pensar en eso, despeje mi cabeza y continúe con mi camino, tenía mucho por caminar y pensar en las heridas no me ayudarían en mi camino, será un peso en mí, vi que los autos dejaban de pasar frecuente mente y me puse en marcha en mi patineta, la operación "fuga" no se ha acabado.

La noche llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, busque un lugar cómodo dentro del bosque para poder descansar y la pude encontrar, no fue fácil pero pude encontrar una zona lo bastante plana para dormir, busque unas ramas e hice una pequeña fogata para tener un poco más de calor puse mi mochila en un lugar seguro, extendí mi bolsa para dormir, pero me quede mirando el fuego, era pequeño, pero ese fuego mandaba mis pensamientos, veía en el los recuerdos de esos horrendos días con mi familia, los golpes de e insultos de Lori, Las miradas de desprecio de Leni, las palabras ofensivas y malos tratos de Luna, las bromas bruscas de Luan, las palizas brutales de Lynn, los poemas de migrantes de Lucy, las rocas, mordidas t lanzamientos al lodo que me daba Lana, Las rabietas injustificadas de Lola y los experimentos inhumanos de Lisa. Solo miraba ese fuego, nada que veía dentro de él era real en esos momentos, eran recuerdos dolorosos plasmados en él, tome barios montones y los lance al fuego, sofocando la llama, mis manos se hundieron en la dura tierra para sacar más tierra y apagar eso, las pude apagar, me dolían las yemas de mis dedos, estaba jadiando, mire donde estaba ese fuego, era iluminado por las luz de la luna, cerré mis ojos y solté un gran grito lleno de frustración, tratando de desaguarme, por primera vez en mi vida sentí esto, no es frustración, no es molestia, no es enojo y ni desesperación… era…

Lincoln: … ¡LAS ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me quede unos minutos mirando las hojas frondosas de ese bosque, solté un peso, un gran peso, no pude evitar ponerme feliz era malo odiar a tu familia, pero recordé que ellos no les importe, así que me recosté sobre la bolsa de dormí, me cubrí con ella y me dormí, esa noche tuve un sueño más tranquilo.

Era de Mañana, yo aún dormía placida mente, pero eso fue interrumpido por unos sonidos, me despierto entre serrado las hojas, y veo algo que trata de tomar mi mochila, al estar casi despierto tomo una vara que estaba a mi lado, me estoy arriesgado, por unas cosas, pero esas cosas son las únicas que se me fueron dadas para ir me de ese infierno.

Lincoln: ¡Oye!

Aquel ser volteo al escucharme gritar, comenzó a alejarse un poco, aproveche que tenía "miedo" de mí y me lance corriendo con aquella vara para golpearlo, fue mi sorpresa que se fuera corriendo, cuando lo perdí de vista caí arrodillado ante el suelo, temblaba, no era adrenalina lo que sentía, era miedo, no sabía que pasaría, mi plan fue sencillo, pero muy arriesgado ya no era el hombre con el plan, ahora tenía que dar más del 100% para que mis planes tengan una mejor oportunidad de triunfar, tome todas mis cosas asegurándome que no me faltara nada, arregle mi mochila y reanude mi camino.

No pasaron ni más de 20 minutos que comencé a caminar, y note que no estaba solo, algo o alguien me miraban, apresure mi paso, pero esa sensación no se iba. Sentí un gran escalofrió por mi columna, el miedo se estaba apoderando de mí no sabía a qué me enfrento ahora, ya no sabía si caminaba o comenzaba a correr, ahora me enfrentaba a lo desconocido, no hay un plan seguro ¿o al menos tenía uno preparado? Tome mi patineta, para avanzar y poder alejarme de esa sensación de miradas, pero no fue posible varios autos comenzaron a pasar, hasta que pasaran todos los autos, opte por correr, pero me detuvieron unos sonidos de ramas y hojas que se alejaban alabes ese sentimiento de ser visto, no sabía que estaba pasando y el por qué, pero algo si sabia y era que no estaba solo.

La tarde se fue rápido al igual que yo, monte mi patineta desde hace 3 km y continuaba, pero eso no bastaba esa sensación de ser vigilado regreso y más peor aún más la sensación de ser perseguido, ya no me baje de mi patineta para poder lo que fuera que me estaba siguiendo, pero no pude, tenía buena distancia pero no bastaba, el miedo se apoderaba de mí, ya no corría para alejarme, estoy escapando de algo muy malo, no podía imaginarme lo que pasaría si eso me alcanza, me impulsaba a cada momento para poder ganar la suficiente velocidad para perder esa sensación, pero mis esfuerzo no rindió frutos, así paso por media hora hasta que esa sensación de ser perseguido se fue, me alivie, nunca sentí algo igual, pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería sentirla de nuevo, pero mi alegría no duro mucho, ya que algo me golpeo fuerte mente, haciendo que me caiga de mi patineta, dan dome un golpe fuerte en cabeza dejándome noqueado.

Narración normal.

Una gran silueta sale de unos frondosos arbustos, con dirección al joven albino que se encontraba inconsciente, este al alcanzarlo toma su pierna y su patineta que estaba al lado de él y lo introdujo al profundo del bosque.

Narra Lincoln.

Todo era negro, no podía pensar bien, me dolía la cabeza por un golpe que me di, en un tipo de visión, vi como mi familia, se lamentaba de algo, pero no los escuchaba bien, me sorprendí al verlos así, y lo que más me sorprendí fue ver a Lynn destrozada emocional mente, me quería acercar, pero esa escena que vi se esfumo como humo.

Mi visión regreso algo borrosa, podía ver las copas de los árboles, mi cabeza me daba vueltas no sabía dónde estaba, vi que era de noche estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente, alce un poco la mira y pude notar que era arrastrado por alguien, me alarme, no sabía qué me iba a pasar ahora, además no podía correr aun, el golpe aun me tenía algo aturdido además tiene mi mochila y patineta, deje que pasaran unos minutos, para recuperar me un poco, tenía que recuperar mis cosas, pero ¿Cómo? Tomé la decisión menos riesgosa, fingí que estaba recién despertando.

Lincoln: Houuuu –Sobándose su cabeza-

¿?: Ho, veo que despertaste jovencito.

Lincoln: ¿d-donde… estoy?

¿?: Estas en mi bosque muchacho, vamos a mi campamento.

Al escucharlo pude distinguir su tono varonil, él tenía unos 30 o 40 años, no me podía negar, básicamente era su "presa" y me tenía capturado.

Lincoln: ¿Qué me vas hacer? –en un tono miedoso-

Hombre del bosque: ¿Qué? Yo no… ho, no, no, no, no, no te voy hacer algo malo niño, si es lo que piensas – lo suelta- te llevo a mi campamento para que puedas comer algo, porque todo el día no has comido algo.

Lincoln: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

HB: Porque te he estado siguiendo.

Lincoln: espera ¿Entonces tú eres el que me estaba persiguiendo en la carretera?

HB: Lamento eso, pero no sabía cómo acercarme, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que comeremos pronto.

No me confié de aquel sujeto no sabía que haría, pero por ahora mantener la calma y seguir la corriente era mi mejor opción, el me sostenía con fuerza la pierna, eso me decía que no me dejaría escapar, tenía que esperar una oportunidad, deje que me llevara a su campamento.

HB: -suelta un suspiro de relajación- haaa, hogar dulce hogar. –Suelta la pierna de Lincoln-

Lincoln: -Se levanta- Hou –Viendo el alrededor-

HB: ¿Qué te parece? –Con una sonrisa-

Analice el lugar, era un campamento pequeño con una fogata en el centro, los arboles tenían barias envolturas de dulces y frituras, fotos de revistas y luces de navidad, una gran ropa con ropa sucia y con musgo, barias cacerolas llenas de lodo y gusanos. Era el campamento de un maniático, pero lo que me hiso dar le una palabra mejor fueron dos cosas una fueron varios huesos en el suelo no parecían humanos lo cual me calmo un poco, pero no lo suficiente y lo segundo lo cual me dijo perfectamente donde me metí. Era una camisa de fuerza vieja extendida sobre lo que parece una roca. Estoy en la casa de un demente.

Lincoln: ¿heeeee?... es… linda –Mostrando una sonrisa forzada-

HB: Sabía que te gustaría. Bueno a comer –Saca una lata de la mochila de Lincoln-

Vi como aquel individuo sacaba una lata de sopa de mi mochila, tomo un hueso y comenzó a abrirla, yo que dé un poco asqueado por lo que hiso, terminado de abrir la lata la puso al fuego para que calentara. No tardó mucho en estar listo, tomo la lata con dos ramas, la mitad la sirvió en un plato sucio y dejo el resto, puso dos cucharas.

HB: Ten toma la lata –Le da la lata cubierta por un pedazo de tela musgoso-

Tomo la lata con inseguridad, al tenerla en mis manos, pude notar la tierra de la cuchara y moho de la cuchara que tenía dentro.

HB: ¿Qué, no vas a comer? –Con algo de sopa en su barba-

Lincoln: he… ¿Yo?... No tengo abre.

HB: bien, más para mí –En un tono feliz y le arrebata la lata a Lincoln-

Solo veía como él se comía la sopa con gran naturaleza, pero para mí fu asqueroso, pensé (Tengo que ir me dé aquí rápido) analizaba el lugar, las cosas y los riegos que conlleva, pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos por ese hombre, el me pregunto si quería saber algo, yo me quede con una ceja arqueada, no sabía que se refería, se acercó a mí y dijo que tenía una "misión" yo me quede confundido, yo por inercia pregunte ¿una misión? Lo cual el contesto con un sí, se fue donde estaba la camisa de fuerza la levanto y mostro un tipo de altar, con varios adornos lo que me preocupo demasiado fue que le rendía culto a uno de los personajes de Lacto landia, el me explico todo sobre su "misión" yo no le puse atención, mi mente pensaba más en la manera de escapar de ese loco, me puso sus manos en la cabeza, lo cual me petrifico, el me mostro a los que no aceptaban su "culto" era espeluznante lo que vi, era una imagen que se quedaría grabada en mi cabeza, me soltó, quería tomar mí mochila he irme corriendo, pero el pregunto si me quería unir, lo dijo más como una orden que una petición, no sabía que decir, él se quedaba esperando mi respuesta miraba para un lado y para el otro, el miedo me dominaba, no quería quedarme aquí con este loco, pensé y le dije que le decía mi respuesta mañana, ya que el golpe en la cabeza me dolía aun y no me dejaba pensar bien (mentira) él lo tomo un poco mal, pero calmado y asintió, se fue a su "cama" y se dispuso a dormir, yo me recargue en un árbol y fingí en dormir. Tenía que espera el momento adecuado, tomar mis cosas e ir me.

Espere una hora para que él se durmiera y cuando comenzó a roncar, me dio la señal de escapar, me levante de mi lugar lo más silencioso que pude, tenía que recuperar mis cosas, pero para alcanzarlas era una travesía, ya que el suelo estaba lleno de basura, ramas y huesos, lo cual era un campo minado de sonidos, mi paso era lento y seguro, no podía evitar hacer pequeños ruidos, por la presión de mis pies, pero a él ni se inmutaba alcance mi mochila, vi varias latas de mi comida, regadas, pero eso no importa, me la coloque, y regrese a la salida del "campamento" fui retrocediendo poco a poco y cuando estaba lo suficiente mente alejado, hui.

Estaba corriendo por el bosque como un venado, asustado, alejándose lo más que puede de su depredador, el miedo me dominaba, solo pensaba como terminaría si ese tipo me alcanza, no sabía dónde estaba, estoy en un terreno desconocido, tengo tiempo corriendo, sentía mi corazón latir mil por segundo solo tenía esta oportunidad, si no la aprovechaba seria mi fin, abandone la patineta de Clyde, lo siento amigo, te pagare algún día todo lo juro, seguía corriendo hasta que se acabara el aliento ya cundo no podía más correr seguí caminado, jadeaba, estaba cansado, exhausto, hambriento, no podía detenerme tenía que seguir en movimiento, entre más distancia este del mejor, mucho mejor, ya no pude más me detuve por unos segundos, pare recuperar por completo mi aliento, el sueño y el cansancio se hacían cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí, pero desaparecieron, al escuchar a aquel hombre, estaba lejos, pero ese pequeño ruido basto para recuperar todas mis fuerzas. Salí corriendo, otra vez era una presa siendo perseguida por un gran depredador, él se acercaba mas no sabía hasta que vi un árbol algo grande, creí que era un buen escondite y poder estar en la copa, pero al acercarme pude ver que era hueco y tenía una pequeña entrada, podía pasar, entre y vi una corteza, bloqué la entrada y esperando que se valla.

Fin del Flash back.

Lincoln: y eso fue lo que paso, ahora espero una oportunidad de salir de aquí.

El ambiente era pesado para mí, pero dudo que para alguien que este cuerdo sea normal solo pienso que esto sería normal para alguien que trabaja para un manicomio y esos serían los guardias de seguridad, pero ahora mi vida está en juego, no pasaron muchos minutos, y pude escuchar sus pisadas, contuve mi respiración, mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, sudaba frio, solo escuchaba "¡ ¿Dónde estás mocoso?! ¡ ¿Qué paso con mi misión?!" Estaba lunático lo último que quería es quedarme en un bosque con alguien, así como acompañante por el resto de mi vida, escuche el crujir de las hojas cerca estaba enfrente mío, me congele, rogaba para que se fuera a otro lado, incluso pedía suerte para que se fuera, escuchaba sus pasos, se acercaba al árbol, cerré los ojos… esperaba mi fin…

Un rudo lo bastante fuerte me hiso reaccionar, no sabía que era, pero casi me hace saltar y revelar mi lugar, lo que pasaba afuera es un misterio.

HB: Ya te escuché niño –Sale corriendo a la dirección del ruido-

Se alejó, ahora o nunca, me fui del árbol con la dirección opuesta de aquel sujeto, esa era la última oportunidad, corrí lo más rápido que pude, el escuchar de las hojas siendo aplastadas, el romper de las ramas y el rudo del follaje siendo atravesado por mi ser, los podía escuchar, los pequeños rasguños de mis brazos, no me importaban, solo quería ir me de ahí y encontrar un lugar seguro, no sabía cuánto tiempo tengo corriendo, pero vi algo que me lleno de alegría, era luz, era la carretera, mientras más me acercaba, pude notar que era una estación de gasolina y ahí hay un vehículo, aumente mi paso y pude salir del bosque. Pude distinguir mejor aquel vehículo y era un camión, no mire ambos lugares y puse mis pies sobre el asfalto.

Lincoln: ¡ auxiliaoooo! –Gritando desesperada mente-

Pude ver a un hombre robusto al frente con una camisa a cuadros, unos vaqueros, una chaqueta azul y la típica gorra de camionero, asomarse por un costado del camión en la mano el dispensador de gasolina.

Lincoln: ¡Ayúdeme por favor! –A media calle-

¿?: -mirando raro al niño que se le acercaba- ¿Oye niño no deberías estar en casa con tus pa…

No pudo terminar su pregunta, porque me lance a sus piernas rogándole.

Lincoln: por favor señor, tiene que ayudarme –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- me está persiguiendo un tipo loco que vive en bosque y no sé qué me ara si me alcanza – llorando- por favor tiene que ayudarme –me-me-e-e –hundiendo su rostro contra de sus piernas-

¿?: Wouu, espera niño, cálmate, ¿Cómo que alguien te esta persiguiendo?

Antes de que contestara un grito proveniente del bosque sonó.

HB: ¡DEVUELVE ME A ESE NIÑO!

Lincoln: ¡Ahhhhh! –Soltando un grito atemorizado- No deje que me lleve señor.

Aquel hombre se me quedo mirando y después alzo su mirada para ver a tipo que me perseguía, volvió a mirarme y me ayudo a levantarme.

¿?: Detrás de mi chico –Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lincoln-

-Lincoln fu detrás del señor que se dispuso a protegerlo, sujetándose fuerte de su chaqueta, mientras ve de reojo como aquel Lunático se acercaba más, cerrando sus ojos-

HB: -Ya en la entrada de la estación de gasolina- ¡DAME A ESE NIÑO ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI M…

No pudo terminar, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver fue recibido por un gran golpe mandándolo a bolar por unos metros dejándolo fuera de combate, después miré al señor este tenía una manopla de metal en su mano derecha.

¿?: Vaya loco… ¿Oye niño te encuentras bien? –Se da la vuelta y ve a Lincoln en el suelo- Ho no, ¡Jerry!

Jerry: -Asomándose por la ventana algo adormilado- ¿Ahora qué quieres viejo pan… -No termino al ver a su amigo con un niño en sus brazos- dios, Tom ¿qué hiciste?

Tom: Cállate y ayúdame con él, creo que se desmaño.

Narración normal

Jerry bajo del camión para ayudar a Lincoln que ya asía desmayado, por todo lo que paso, ya en el camión sentado en asiento del copiloto, Jerry pidió una explicación, Tom le explico lo que sabía, ya que tampoco entendía lo que le paso a Lincoln, Jerry no quedo convencido del todo, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda a su viejo amigo.

Jerry: Bueno –Mira al Hombre inconsciente- ¿Qué aremos con él?

Tom: -Se quedó pensativo un momento- Saca a la retiene suegras, un marcador y una hoja de papel.

Jerry, fue por las cosas que su amigo le pidió una soga gruesa y lo bastante larga (La retiene suegras) Un marcador negro y una hoja de papel, él ya se hacía una idea de lo que aria su amigo, acto seguido ambos llevaron al extraño sujeto a un poste cercano.

Jerry: Por dios, este hombre esta echo un asco.

Tom: deja de quejarte y ayúdame.

Acto seguido ambos hombres comenzaron a atarlo al poste, lo suficiente mente fuerte para que no escape, Tom escribió algo en la hoja de papel y se la coloco en frete de él, Jerry al ver el mensaje, llamo a los policías más cercanos, después de hacer eso ambos fueron a subir a su camión, ambos se quedaron mirando un momento y después miraron a Lincoln que seguía desmallado, Tom dio un suspiro y se puso en marcha abandonando la estación de gasolina.


	6. Cap 6: Aun en el infierno, nos quiso da

:::

00

:::

Narra Luna

Al bajar de mi cama, salí de esa habitación para dirigirme a ver la tv, hicimos mal al hacerle eso, tenía que hallar las palabras correctas para poder disculparme con él, mientras pesaba lo que haría con mi hermano, vi la luz de la sala encendida, baje a investigar, cuando me asomaba por el borde de la entrada, pude ver a ¿Leni? Mirando por la ventana, como si esperara a alguien… Entre si hacer ruido cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella…

Luna: Leni… -estirando su mano-

Al escuchar me, ella se voltea lenta mente, nerviosa y temblorosa mente, como si haya visto un fantasma.

Leni: ¿he? ¿Yo? ¿Este? ¿Estaba? –Nerviosa- el baño, si el baño, estaba buscando el baño y me confundí, si eso era –mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa-

Luna: yo no te pregunte que hacías –con una ceja arqueada-

Leni: ¿yooooo? Ups, mira la hora –mira su muñeca- es hora de dormir, adiós hermanita –se va rápida mente-

Luna: Leni espera puedo… hablar de algo contigo.

Mi hermana se paró en seco, se veía bastante nerviosa, como si hiso algo malo en esos instantes, suspiro y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa más calmada, nos sentamos en el sillón, tome un gran respiro y comencé a contarle todo, mis palabras solo soltaban el mal que le hice a mi hermano, a mi único hermano, me sentía en un tribunal, con la idea del "perdón" pero con la esperanza del peor castigo posible que se me puede dar, cuando termine de contarle sobre los sueños que tuve, sentí sus manos rodeando mi cabeza acercándome a su pecho, sentía su latir de su corazón y unas gotas de algo húmedo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin ningún motivo, pude escuchar a mi hermana sollozar y decir que ella también siente lo mismo que yo, mis ojos se abrieron hasta el tamaño de un plato, por unos instantes me quede en silencio, pero eso se rompió al escuchar mis sollozos.

Tras calmarnos, aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Leni fue por lo que es un álbum familiar.

Leni: ¿Te acuerdas, cuando el llego a la casa? –Dijo mientras abría aquel álbum con una sonrisa, con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Luna: Si… -mostrando una sonrisa, con algunas lágrimas- Todas nos pusimos muy emocionadas, tratando de que nos mirara.

Leni: Si, cuando él era un bebe, todas nosotras poníamos escusas para poder estar con él.

Luna: no me acuerdo de cuantas canciones le dedicaba, su risa y sus pequeños aplausos al escucharlas.

Leni: Los conjuntos de ropa que le hice, fue mi primer modelo y si se puede decir, seguidor de mi ropa.

Luna: El… desde pequeño, nos dio motivos para avanzar en nuestros sueños –su sonrisa desaparece y una tristeza la invade- … nuestra motivación.

Leni: -encogiendo su mirada- Nuestro apoyo... ¿Por qué cambiamos esa idea del por una que no lo vale?

Una muy buena y dura pregunta ¿Por qué dejamos de ver a nuestro hermano, que nos apoyó, que nos quiso y haría lo que sea por vernos felices, por alguien despreciable y que no vale nada? Mire a Leni, al igual que a mí o un poco más le afecta esto.

Luna: ¿Leni? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? Me refiero, cargando este dolor.

Leni: …

El silencio de mi hermana, no me decía nada bueno, fue al mismo tiempo o antes no lo sé, le iba a repetir la pregunta, hasta que ella contesto.

Leni: hace dos meses –aparto la mirada-

Luna: ¡Dos meses! –se tapa la boca rápida mente- ¿Dos meses?

Leni: si, hace dos meses…

Flash back

Narra Leni

Me encontraba con unas amigas en el centro comercial, fuimos por unos descuentos en nuestras tiendas favoritas, en cambio yo llevaba algo extra llevaba a Lincoln, aún tenía la tonta idea de creer que ese traje de ardilla me daría suerte y conseguir descuentos más altos, envés de comprarle algo al él. Pasábamos por las tiendas cada una compraba sus cosas y yo trataba de conseguir un descuento extra, cada vez que no lo lograba, abofeteaba a mi hermano, prefería recibir ese golpe yo, yo, por ser ingenua. Me han llamado "corazón de oro" se equivocaron. Ese día fue con naturaleza, yo ya tenía lo que quería, le dije a Lincoln que se fuera, que no lo quería ver, él estaba agotado, se fue a sentar a una mesa lejana de mí no le di importancia, me fui a sentar con mis amigas y comenzábamos a hablar.

Leni: y yo le dije que….

¿?: Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí.

Al escuchar esa voz, un sentimiento de odio me invadió, me di vuelta y vi a Britani, una chica fastidiosa, ricachona egocéntrica y mal criada.

Leni: ¿y ahora qué quieres Britani?

Britani: Hooo ¿y esa actitud? Me rompes el alma lenisita –En tono burlo-

Leni: cállate ¿Si bienes a molestar? será mejor que te pierdas.

Britani: De echo vengo por otro motivo, Ross –Truena los dedos-

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba siendo sostenía por un hombre de talvez unos 40 o 30 años, era bastante fuerte no me pude soltar me.

Leni: ¡Suéltame grande y tonto gorila!

Britani: veamos que tenemos aquí –revisa las bolsas de Leni-

Leni: Aleja tus sucias manos de mis cosas.

Britani: Mmm… -mirando una prenda de Leni- Fu, muy malo –Sacando otra prenda- basura, terrible, lamentable…

Ella revisaba mis cosas una por una, dando malos comentarios, ella no sabe nada, cree que sabe mucho de moda por comprar cosas de marca o de diseñador famosos, pero eso no te da el derecho de llamarte "experta de la moda", mis amigas trataron de ayudar me, pero fue inútil, Britani saco y tiro todas mis cosas nuevas al suelo.

Britani: Nada bueno en estas bolsas, juraría haber visto lo que quería –Se detuvo colocando su mano en su mentó en señal de pensar con una sonrisa sarcástica- Así, Ross –Trono los dedos-

Ros me bajo al estar al mismo tamaño que Britani.

Britani: esto es lo que quería –Dijo cantando y tomando las gafas de sol de Leni-

Leni: ¡devuelve eso!

Britani: nop… Ross, encárgate de la basura.

No entendí a qué se refería, luego, termino volando asía mis amigas, caí sobre ellas, ninguna se lastimo, yo solo estaba algo adolorida por el apretón del gorila de Britani, nos levantamos y comenzamos a recoger mis cosas.

Leni: Un día me las pagaras, Britani, un día.

Estaba molesta, se llevó algo que a mí me importaba mucho. Ya casi terminábamos de levantar mis cosas, solo faltaba una prenda, pero no la encontraba, hasta que la vi algo alejada ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?, le dije a mis amigas que gracias por ayudarme, ellas se fueron, fui por la ultima prenda que me falta, solo de reojo mire al lado, solo vi algo que al parecer es Britani, pisando a un niño vestido de ardilla, en esos momentos regresaba a lo mío, pero al poco tiempo me dije a mi misma "espera ¡¿Qué?!" Volví a mirar y en efecto era un niño en traje de ardilla siendo pisado por Britani, se escuchaba el dolor de aquel niño que conocía mejor que a nadie, por lo tacones de Britani.

Britani: ¡DEVUELVE ME MIS LENTES ESTÚPIDA ARDILLA! –cada vez pisándolo más fuerte-

Lincoln: ¡NO! Son los lentes favoritos de mi hermana y no se los daré a una horrenda arpía como tú –Cubriendo los lentes con su cuerpo-

Britani: -Completa mente enojada- ¡ROSS! ¡ENCARGATE DE ESTA ESCORIA! ¡AHORA!

Vi como aquel gorila se acercó a mi hermano, él ya estaba muy lastimado. No hubo compasión, aquel gorila lo levanto y le dio un gran golpe en el rostro. Estaba petrificada mis manos cubrían mi boca, veía mi hermano, que maltrate por dos meses, recibiendo un golpe brutal por mis lentes ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué recibió ese dolor por mis lentes? ¿Por qué veía por mí? Esas ideas se esfumaron al ver el Cuerpo golpeado de mi hermano.

Britani: -toma unos lentes rotos del suelo- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Arruinaste mis lentes nuevos! –Se acerca Lincoln, le lanza los lentes y le escupe enzima- Esto me las pagaras idiota –Se va-

Britani era una despiadada, ahora sé que es un demonio, ya me iba a lanzar contra ella, pero me detuve, vi como mi hermano con esfuerzo y dolor se levantó del suelo, camino con dificultad asía mis lentes, se quitó la cabeza, sin habla, no podía creer lo que vi, mi hermano total mente golpeado, su sangre se hizo presente por un lado de su cabeza, un ojo total mente morado y un cachete inflado, él se agacho para tomar los lentes rotos, los tuvo en sus manos por un momento ¿Por qué le importo algo mío? Yo lo trate como basura. Él se fue cojeando con los lentes en mano ¿Dónde vas? Lo seguí tomando mi distancia, la gente le quedaba viendo, ninguno se le acerco por miedo, asco o solo querían ignorarlo no lo sé, pero rogaba que fuera al centro médico o una farmacia del centro comercial, pero no fue así, paso de largo ambos lugares ¿Por qué haces esto?, seguía cojeando hasta una tienda de ropa y accesorios, me pareció extraño que entrara a ese lugar al menos que quisiera ropa para él, pero… ¿Dónde la podría? Tardo poco tiempo, llevaba una bolsa pequeña y continuo su andar hasta que ya no pudo más y se fue a sentar a una banca cercana a mí, me escondí detrás de una columna para que no me viera, mire de reojo y Lincoln saco lo que estaba dentro de aquella bolsa y… eran… unos… lentes de sol… Me quede sin habla, eran los mismos lentes de sol que yo tenía.

Lincoln: Espero que te gusten Leni.

Me congele creí que me descubrió, que él sabía que lo seguí. Me iba a revelar, pero vi de reojo y él tenía mis lentes rotos en sus manos.

Lincoln: sé que no son tan especiales como los primeros –Caen unas lágrimas sobre las lentes- Pero, no quiero verte triste, sé que no recibiré nada a cambio y los ultimo ahorros que tengo pueden ser desechado cuando descubras que yo los compre, pero eso no importa, tu sonrisa es lo único que no quiero perder. –llorando-

… No merecía nada de nada, hay gente que merece ese tipo de tratos, preocupación, afecto, importancia, amor fraternal y sobre todo un gran hermano como tú. Yo debería ser tratada como escoria.

Lincoln se fue con mucha dificultad asía la casa, hasta que su cuerpo no dio más, se calló rendido, fui corriendo asía el, estaba agotado, pero su mano no soltó su mano la bolsa que tenía los lentes que me iba a regalar, no me pude contener, lo abrase con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su hombro, pedía perdón por todo el dolor que le cause, quería regresar en el tiempo y evitar que esto sucediera, pero eso jamás pasaría. Él estaba dormido, lo lleve el resto del camino a casa, al llegar solo estaban mis padres y Lily, me alegre que el resto de chicas no estaban, mis padres nos vieron y fueron corriendo asía nosotros, les conté todo lo que paso hoy en el centro comercial, fuimos a ver un doctor para que ayudaran a Lincoln. El doctor nos contó que se sobre esforzó y por eso callo rendido, nos calmamos un poco, pero yo más él hace mucho por nosotras… Pero mi hipocresía no conocía límites, envés de decirles a mis padres que detuvieran este asunto de la mala suerte, les pedí que no les contara que paso hoy a las chicas. Ellos asintieron algo confundido, por mi mostré una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él siempre nos ayudó, aun en estados peores, encontrando, reparando y cambiando nuestras cosas, todas las demás pesaban que por arte de magia o que alguien lo encontraba sus cosas, pero no el que hacía eso era Lincoln él nos dio nuestra felicidad un pequeño trozo del cielo, mientras que nosotras lo mandábamos a un infierno…

Fin del Flas Back.

Leni: Desde ese día he querido parar esto a cualquier costo, pero no pude, y el dolor por ver como Lincoln sufría se hiso más fuerte.

Luna: No puedo imaginarlo –Dijo en un tono triste- … ¿Lo estabas esperando? ¿Verdad?

Leni: si, cada noche bajaba para ver lo, le llevaba comida o algo para el frio, pero le cause más problemas.

Luna: hiciste lo correcto al velar por el. -Puso su mano en el hombro de Leni-

Leni miro a Luna por un momento y la abrazo fuerte mente, Luna correspondí al abrazo de su hermana mayor, aun que seguían afectadas por lo que le hicieron, ese abrazo las calmo un poco.

Pero ningún conto que eran observadas por 3 figuras desde el segundo piso desde el principio.


	7. Cap 7: El ya no está

:::

00

:::

Ya era de mañana Luna y Leni se encontraban dormidas en el sofá de la sala cubiertas por una manta, ninguna mostraba señales de despertar hasta que los rayos mañaneros del sol golpean en el rostro de Leni, haciendo que se despertara.

Leni: Luna… despierta –moviendo a su hermana en un tono soñoliento-

Luna: … ¿Leni?... ¿Qué hora son? –Media dormida-

Leni: Creo que la pregunta aquí es ¿A qué hora nos dormimos? Y ¿Quién nos puso la manta?

Lucy: fui yo –aparece al lado del sofá-

Luna y Leni: ¡HAAAA! – Gritaron por la repentina aparición de su hermana gótica-

Luna: Lucy, te hemos dicho que no aparezcas de la nada de esa manera –una mano su pecho-

Leni: casi morimos del susto –levantando los brazos-

Lucy: …suspiro…

Luna: Bueno, gracias por la manta Lucy.

Lucy: no hay problema.

-Leni le da un pequeño abrazo a Lucy, por el gesto que hiso por ellas, subió las escaleras para quitarse el piyama y ponerse su ropa de todos los días al igual que Luna, pero son detenidas por una pregunta-

Lucy: ¿Saben dónde está Lincoln?

-Leni se paró de seco, Luna choco con Leni por detenerse de repente-

Leni: N-n-no Lucy ¿p-pa-p-para que lo necesitas? –Dijo muy nerviosa, ya que no sabía de la ubicación de su hermano desde hace 2 días-

Lucy: necesito hablar con él de algo importante.

Luna: Cuando lo vea, le diré que lo estás buscando, Oye Leni ¿Te acuerdas de lo que teníamos que hacer? –Dijo en un tono nervioso con una sonrisa forzada-

Leni: ¿De que estas hablando? –Algo confundido-

Luna: De lo que teníamos que hacer en nuestros cuartos ¿Recuerdas? –giñando un ojo con la sonrisa forzada-

Leni: así, vamos, que no podemos demorándonos, adiós Lucy –Jala a Luna-

La pequeña gótica de la familia se quedó sola en la sala de la habitación, pero no le importo mucho que sus hermanas la dejaran sola, pero se sentía mucho más sola de lo acostumbrado.

Narra Luna

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a la habitación que compartía con Luan, le dije a Leni que ella y yo, hablaríamos con Lincoln para rogar su perdón, una parte de mí se sentía bien al saber que no soy la única que está preocupada por Lincoln, y me alegra que es Leni es muy comprensible, pero esto le está afectando demasiado, no me puedo imaginar cómo estaría si Lincoln no nos perdona, no lo culpo, pero no quiero ver eso. Entre a la habitación y me encuentro a mi hermana Luan dormida en el escritorio. Entre lo más sigiloso posible, no quería despertar la al entrar vi un montón de papeles en el suelo hechos bola.

 _Luna: Debió quedarse despierta después de mi grito y mejor se puso a pensar nuevas bromas o/y chistes._

Me recosté sobre mi cama ya que aún sentía algo de sueño, pero no podía dormir, vi el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde, respire fondo y me levante, tome mi guitarra, mi celular y unas hojas con unas partituras, tenía que practicar, sé que es egoísta, pero tengo que dejar de pensar en mi hermano y concentrarme en la batalla de bandas.

Bajé a la sala y vi como Lynn jugaba una pelota de futbol una parte de mi sintió rencor contra mi hermana, pero no fue mucho, ella inicio lo de la mala suerte, pero nosotras la seguimos, no podía culparla del todo. Lori mandaba textos con sus amigas o con Bobby, me pregunte ¿Si fuera la mayor de todas, habría terminado este asunto? Existen muchas cosas el "habría" no es una de ellas… tampoco la "suerte" me dirigí a la cocina para aceme mi comida (desayuno de la tarde) al entrar al comedor vi a Leni, comiendo lo que es pan tostado con mermelada y algo de café, a su lado vi que hay un plato con dos panes tostados con mermelada y café, ella me volteo a mirar y dio unas palmadas al asiento de lado suyo, sonreí un poco y fui con ella, me puse a disfrutar mi desayuno con mi hermana, Leni y yo no somos muy unidas que digamos, pero creo que eso cambio, pero teníamos que esperar a que algo como esto. No me di cuenta cuando termine mi desayuno, me quede hablando un poco con Leni, nos abrazamos ya que no nos vamos a ver hasta la batalla de bandas.

Salí al pórtico de la casa, para tocar algo de música y así estar "Lista" para esta noche, mis amigos confían en mi esta noche y no podía decepcionarlos, me senté en las escaleras y me puse a tocar algo, no duro mucho ya que, vi a Lana cargando a charles un tanto deprimida, dejé mi guitarra y fui a verla.

Luna: Lana… ¿Qué tienes?

Lana: Charles está muy deprimido –alza al perro para que su hermana lo vea- no sé por qué esta así. He intentado de todo para animarlo, pero nada. Es como si….

Luna: faltara algo o alguien.

Lana volteo a ver me, con la esperanza de que yo sé cómo animar al cachorro, pero no lo sabía, lo único que pude hacer es acariciar la cabeza del canino, y trate de alegrar a mi pequeña hermana, aunque no obtuve muchos resultados, pero fue algo, regrese a lo mío.

Ya daban las 17:00 de la tarde, tome mis cosas y pase a la casa, todas Estaban en lo suyo, excepto Luan, Lucy y Lana, me pareció extraño que ellas insieran otra cosa y más un domingo.

-Suena el teléfono de Luna-

Luna: ¿Hola?

Sam: Luna ¿Dónde estás? –algo alterada

Luna: En casa –Algo dudosa- ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no leíste mis mensajes?! ¡Adelantaron la función!

Luna: ¡¿QUEEEEE?! –Sosteniendo el celular con fuerza- ¡VOY EN CAMINO! –Cuelga- ¡LORIIIII!

-Luna Fue corriendo a la parte superior al cuarto de Lori-

Luna: Lori –Toca la puerta-

Lori no tardo en abrirme, le explique todo lo del concierto, ella soltó un suspiro y salió de su habitación, me dijo que me alistara, con su orden dada, fui a mi habitación por mi guitarra eléctrica, Luan estaba aún dormida, pero ahora en su cama nunca mi hermana ha sido así de dormilona, no le di importancia, tome mis cosas y no me di cuenta que mi uña/pluma favorita no estaba, las busque en mi mesa de noche/buro y no estaba, en el escritorio, nuestros muebles y nada, cuando vi algo que tenía un brillo tenue debajo de la cama, me agache y comencé a buscar, la pude sentir, su forma triangula, ya la tenía, pero algo me dio curiosidad, había una gran cantidad de papeles debajo de la cama, tome uno y lo abrí, era uno de los planes de bromas de Luan, pero estaba rallado cada parte casi no se distinguía nada, excepto por una palabras detrás de la hoja "Eres una tonta" "No mereces nada" "Los comediantes no lastiman a alguien, los ase feliz" "Me receses un tortura peor" "Él no te hiso nada" "Fuiste tú, no el" "No bromeabas, jugas rudo" distinguía la letra de Luan, muy bien, pero este no eran amenazas, eran palabras de castigo.

Luna: ¿Luan?... ¿Tu? –trata del tocarla-

Lori: ¡Apúrate Luna, no me hagas esperar! –Gritando desde la sala-

Me di vuelta al escuchar a Lori, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, no quería despertar a Luan, la mire o trabes descansando en su cama.

Luna: Descansa hermana.

Salí de la habitación y me dispuse a ir a la Vanzilla e irme a la batalla de bandas. Miraba por la ventana, como la gente hacia sus cosas sin preocupación, pasaban, hablan, compraban, estaba perdida, no pude hacer una nueva canción, pensaba en lo mal que le hice a Lincoln, no fui justa, soy una talentosa roquera, cuando necesite la suerte para tocar, la suerte no me ayudo con mis letras, ni como aprender a tocar, fue mi dedicación y esfuerzo, no sabía cómo mostrarle la cara Lincoln, debe odiarme, no lo culpo, si yo pasara por eso, odiaría a las personas que me trataron así.

Lori: oye Luna ¿Estas bien? –mirando por el retro visor, con un tono preocupado-

Luna: si, no te preocupes Lori, estoy bien –mostrándole una leve sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba triste-

Lori: Me preocupas Luna, ayer te veías deprimida y distante, y en la hora de la cena no comiste nada y ahora estas, perdida ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –En tono fraternal-

Luna: -suelta un suspiro- Lori ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?

Lori: ¿a qué te refieres? –Con una ceja arqueada-

Luna: me refiero a Lincoln y el asunto de la mala suerte.

Lori: ¿De que estas hablando? Fue lo correcto, fue por el bien de la familia, da –Remarcando lo obvio-

Luna. Es que… no se… solo que, esto ya duro demasiado, la temporada de béisbol de Lynn termino, pero aun continuamos con esto.

Lori: Mira Luna, entiendo que te preocupe Lincoln, eso demuestras que eres una buena hermana, que se preocupa por los demás, pero entiende, que esto es necesario, no queremos que algo le pase a las demás por la "mala suerte" de Lincoln. –En tono serio-

"Buena hermana" "Bien familiar" "Es necesario" Todas esas palabras eran mentiras, si fuera una buena hermana, debí terminar esto desde el primer día. No es bien familiar, es nuestro orgullo lo que nos preocupa, por no aceptar nuestros errores, decidimos lanzar le lo pero a mi pequeño hermano. ¿Necesario? Cuando fue necesario, lanzar a un pobre niño y más peor nuestra familia, al frio, el hambre, las burlas, abusos y ofensas por un bien, jamás fue necesario. No continúe la charla que tenía con Lori, le dije "está bien" para terminar el tema de Lincoln y la mala suerte, si continuaba no llegaría a nada.

Llegamos al lugar donde sería la batalla de bandas, lo llamaron "el astillero de guitarras" un mal nombre a mi parecer, Lori me dijo que regresaba a casa, que la llamara si hubo algún cambio en el concierto, yo asentí con la cabeza. Me puse a buscar a los demás.

Sam: ¡Luna! ¡Por aquí! –Alzando la mano-

Pude escuchar a Sam entre la multitud, me acerqué a ella, y pude ver que todos los demás estaban de la banda y alguien más.

Luna: Chicos que bueno que los encuentro.

Sam: nos tenías preocupados ¿Por qué no me contestabas? –Enojada-

Luna: Lo siento, estaba ocupado con algo importante –Algo deprimida-

Sam: -suelta un suspiro- Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí –le da un pequeño golpe en hombro con una sonrisa-

Era bien recibido por mis amigos, hablaba con algunos de los integrantes y decirles la canción que vamos a cantar, pero vi a alguien que habla con Sam y resulta que era Tabby, me separé del resto y fui saludarla.

Luna: Hola Tabby.

Tabby: ho, hola Luna ¿Lista para la batalla?

Sam: las dejare hablar –se va con los otros miembros-

Luna: Si, eso creo.

Tabby: Luna Loud dudando sobre tocar. Esto es nuevo.

Luna: No, no es que tenga duda sobre tocar, es… me está preocupando algo (Lincoln). Y está manteniendo toda mi concentración.

Tabby: mmm, Se a lo que sea, espero que lo resuelvas.

Luna: si… yo también lo espero –desvía la mirada-

Tabby: -pone su mano en la espalda y le da un empujón- oye, no te desanimes –le da una leve sonrisa-

Vi las intenciones de Tabby y no pude mostrar una sonrisa, era una buena amiga y una gran chica, sé que alcanzará el éxito.

Tabby: Creo que será mejor que me valla, espero que ganes, te estaré animándote –se va, pero regresa- así, he ¿crees? … ¿Qué podrías dar le mis saludos a Lincoln? –aparece un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, se aleja de Luna y desparece entre la multitud-

Me sorprendí un poco por la petición de Tabby, por una parte, me dolía decirle que no he visto a Lincoln hace dos días y no le podre dar tus saludos hasta que lo vea, además de que no quisiera escuchar algo de lo que yo diga y por otro, me lleno de felicidad, ella aun lo quiere, no la culpo, es un buen chico, aquellos que son importantes para el los protegerá con su último aliento.

Después de mi charla con Tabí, me fui con los demás, para saber que vamos a cantar, como yo era la que, hacia la letra, me dijeron que escogiera una, no sabía cuál escoger, tenía Lincoln y el dolor que le cause en la cabeza, recordé una, no quería usar el dolor de mi hermano como motivación, pero lo hice al fin.

Como hubo un cambio en las listas, teníamos que registrarnos de nuevo, no hubo problema en eso, pero uno si surgió, éramos de los primeros y el espectáculo ya daba inicio, llame rápido a casa antes de que comenzara el ruido.

Rita: ¿Hola? Residencia Loud.

Luna: Hola, mamá.

Rita: ¿Qué pasa hija?

Luna: Hubo un problema con el orden de las presentaciones, seremos de las primeras y el evento ya va a comenzar.

Rita: ¿Nos vamos perder tu presentación? –en tono triste-

Luna: creo que sí, yo los llamo para que Lori pueda venir por mí.

Rita: está bien, pero ten cuidado Luna.

Luna: si mamá, adiós.

Rita: adiós.

Me molesta un poco saber que el resto de mi familia, pude ir por Lincoln antes de llegar aquí, pero no dije nada, pensé "Sera mejor dejarlo descansar" él ha trabajado mucho ya, se merece un descanso, guardé mi celular y me dispuse a ir con resto.

En el back estay estábamos practicando la canción que elegimos, escuchaba las demás bandas, dando palabras de aliento, sus nervios, ejercicios de respiración, notas de todo, de una forma quería que esto acabara ya, tenía que ver a mi hermano, y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Chuck: ¿Estas bien? –Mira a Luna-

Luna: yo…. No, no estoy bien. Debí hacerte caso desde un principio. –muestra un semblante deprimido y triste-

Chuck: ¿y que aras ahora?

Luna. –se queda pensando- Arreglare las cosas con él, sé que no aceptara mis disculpas al inicio, pero si demuestro que lo lamento me perdonara… ¿Cierto?

Chuck: No sabría decírtelo, eso lo tendrás que descubrís –cruzando sus brazos con un semblante tranquilo-

Antes de decirle algo más a Chuck, el presentador terminaba con la banda que estaba tocando, ya era nuestro turno, los demás ya estaban en el escenario solo faltaba yo, respire fondo y exhale para calmarme y me dirigí al escenario, al subir pude ver a toda la gente animada por la canción anterior, ahora, es nuestro turno.

Presentado: Damas y caballeros denle un fuerte aplauso a la banda número 7 –sale por la derecha del escenario-

Luna: -Toma el micrófono- ¡Hola Royal Woods! ¡¿Están listos para rokear?!

Escuche el bullicio del público, era inmenso, aunque pequeño el salón, las miradas del jurado esperando un gran espectáculo. Silencio, eso es lo único que oía, solo el inicio del conteo regresivo de nuestro baterista. Respiré hondo una última bes y me dije a mi misma "Inicia el espectáculo"

 _ **So...**_  
 _ **So you think you can tell**_  
 _ **Heaven from hell**_  
 _ **Blue skys from pain**_  
 _ **Can you tell a green field**_  
 _ **From a cold steel rail?**_  
 _ **A smile from a veil?**_  
 _ **Do you think you can tell?**_

 _ **And did they get you to trade**_  
 _ **Your heros for ghosts?**_  
 _ **Hot ashes for trees?**_  
 _ **Hot air for a cool breeze?**_  
 _ **Cold comfort for change?**_  
 _ **And did you exchange**_  
 _ **A walk-on part in the war**_  
 _ **For a lead role in a cage?**_

 _ **How I wish...**_  
 _ **How I wish you were here**_  
 _ **We're just two lost souls**_  
 _ **Swimming in a fish bowl**_  
 _ **Year after year**_  
 _ **Running over the same old ground**_  
 _ **What have we found?**_  
 _ **The same old fears**_  
 _ **Wish you were here**_

 _ **Pink Floyd - Wish you were here**_

.

.

Terminamos, sentía un pequeño alivio en mi espalda, las miradas del público no me sorprenden, algunas tenían lágrimas ¿Por qué? Sé que la letra era triste, pero no al punto de hacer llorar a los demás, mire a mis compañeros y ni ellos sabían él porque, Sam se me acercó y me pregunto si estaba bien, no entendía su pregunta, hasta que la sentí… una lagrima en mi mano, al verla, puse mis dedos cerca de mis ojos, y sentí las lágrimas, no me di cuenta de cuando me puse a llorar. Baje del escenario, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, me encontraba en una esquina secándome mis lágrimas, pero no cedían, exprese toda la tristeza que tenía por el dolor que le cause a mi hermano, quería ir me de ahí, pero no podía abandonar a la banda, no sabía qué hacer, cubría mi rostro con mis manos, pero esto fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

¿?: ¿Puedo sentarme?

Luna: claro, siéntate. –sin quitar sus manos y en un tono triste-

¿?: … Tocaste bien hoy.

Luna: Gracias –en tono cortante-

¿?: … te preocupa algo ¿verdad?

Luna: ¿Por qué quiere saber?

¿?: Porque, en tu música expresaste que sufrías, que te arrepientes de algo y que quieres disculparte con alguien.

Luna: -En un tono algo molesto- acaso eso te import…

No sabía quién era, hasta que quite mis manos de mi rostro, estaba hablando con mi ídolo del rock una de las personas que me impulsaron, era Mick Sawwer.

Luna: y-yo-yo lo siento… sr. Sawwer n-n-no-no savia que era usted -Nerviosa y apenada-

MS: Tranquila, cualquiera que estuviera en tu posición se comportaría así ante alguien que no conoce bien –Le da una botella de agua a Luna- ¿Quieres decirme que pasa? –En un tono gentil-

Me le quede mirando por un momento, no sabía si contarle toda la verdad a mi ídolo, no quería ver su expresión por lo que hice, no lo soportaría, le comencé a contar lo que tenía, no le dije lo del asunto de la mala suerte, se sentía bien decirle a alguien más lo que tenía.

Luna: y eso es lo que me pasa.

MS: entiendo y quieres arreglar las cosas con tu hermano, pero no sabes si él te odia.

Luna: así es –deprimida-

MS: mmm, te diré algo jovencita. Yo tengo un hermano menor, pero él me odia.

Luna: ¿Enserió? –sorprendida-

MS: así es. Yo arruine nuestra relación, el me apoyo en mi carrera de músico cuando apenas iniciaba, fue el único que me dio ánimos de continuar, al principio le agradecía, pero al paso del tiempo me llene de arrogancia y orgullo, los insultos y discusiones aumentaron, terminamos peleando uno contra el otro… no me di cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba cuando casi toco fondo y pierdo mi carrera, y cuando trate de arreglar las cosas… no pude, mi hermano desapareció del mapa, mi madre aun recibe postales de él, pero yo no he podido contactarme con él, aun me lamento por lo que hice. –Muestra una sonrisa leve, con algo de tristeza- Mira, niña, tu aun estas a tiempo, no dejes que tu hermano se aleje, porque lo lamentaras toda tu carrera de música.

Luna: Lo are Sr. Sawwer.

MS: por favor solo dime Mick, Sr. Sawwer es mi padre.

Luna: jaja, está bien Mick.

Me alegre un poco poder hablar con mi ídolo sobre lo que me pasaba, además de poder una conversación casual con él.

Asistente: Sr. Sawwer ¿tiene un momento?

MS: ¿Qué pasa?

Asistente: Una chica trajo esto –Le da una hoja de papel- nos pidió que informáramos a todos los que están aquí.

MS: Deja me ver –Toma la hoja de papel y le su contenido- Es una lástima, dile al presentador que yo daré la información.

Asistente: Esta bien –Se va-

MS: Me entristece que estas cosas pasen.

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

MS: Un niño se perdió –Le da la hoja Luna- pobre de su familia.

Al ver la hoja mi sangre se congelo, mis ojos se abrieron como en su totalidad, lo que veía era un mensaje de "niño perdido ¿Me has visto?" y debajo de este estaba la foto de Lincoln. Arrugue un poco la hoja, por no creer lo que mis ojos veían, para mí esto es una broma pesada de mal gusto, pero no imposible, le regrese la hoja a Mick y me fui corriendo del Back estay.

MS: ¿oye niña a dónde vas?

Estaba saliendo ya del escenario, barios fans de la música se me acercara, yo les pedía lo más cordial posible que me dejaran pasar, estaba alterada, esto es una broma. Salí del lugar sin importar que estaba lloviendo y me fui corriendo al último lugar donde estaba la casa de Clyde, tenía que comprobar que Lincoln no estaba perdido.

Luna: no, no, no, no, no, no… esto no está pasando –alterada- maldición, que esto sea una broma de mal gusto, tengo que llegar con Clyde rápido.

La lluvia golpeaba mi cara, la lluvia era muy feroz cada caída de gota era un golpe, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba llegar a la casa de Clyde, esa era mi meta, comencé a recordar tanto los buenos momentos que he tenido con mi hermano y también todo el dolor que le causé, me malicia por todo lo que le hice ¿porque no me detuve? Ahora puede ser tarde, para disculparse, porque mi hermano, pudo a verse escapado.

Pasó una hora desde que deje la batalla de banda, recibía mensajes y llamadas de los demás, pero en esos momentos me importaba más Lincoln, estaba llegando ya a la casa MCbrides, aunque no podía más, acelere mi andar y llegue a la puerta, toque.

Clyde: ¡Yo abro! –Abre de la entrada y ve a Luna-

Luna: -Alterada- Clyde, Clyde, vi algo que espero que se una broma, pero dev…

No pude termine de hablar, ya que la puerta se cerró de golpe, me sorprendí un poco al escucharla, vuelvo a tocar y Clyde abre al instante.

Luna: Clyde escúchame, Lincoln esta des…

Otra vez la puerta se cerró, pero un poco más fuerte, me estaba impacientando y la actitud de él me molestaba, toco otra vez, pero más fuerte, al momento Clyde vuelve a abrir.

Luna: ¡Maldita sea Clyde, esto es serio! Vengo a ver si mi…

Antes de que cerrara la puerta pongo mi pie, para impedir que la cierre, abro la puerta con brusquedad, tomo por el cuello de su camisa a Clyde.

Luna: ¡ ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me cierras la puerta? Vengo a ver a mi hermano ¿Dónde está?! –Molesta-

Clyde: ….

Luna: ¡Responde!

Clyde: -Baja la mirada y susurra- No está aquí.

Luna: ¿Qué?

Clyde: ¡QUE NO ESTA AQUI TONTA!

Por el grito de Clyde, me sorprendí y lo solté, pero no me creía lo que dijo.

Luna: Dime, por favor… que esto es… una broma.

Clyde: No… no lo es –en tono cortante- Lincoln… se escapó –baja su mirada- y todo… ¡Por su culpa! –Apuntando a Luna, molesto- ¡El ya no pudo aguantar, todo ese dolor que ustedes injustamente le dieron y todo por una tontería como la mala suerte, por una mala jugadora que prefirió culpar lo y no admitir la derrota! ¿Qué querían demostrar? ¿cómo destruir a su hijo, su hermano? ¡Felicidades!, lo lograron, ¡y ahora el ya no está aquí desde hace tres días que no está aquí y ustedes jamás se dieron cuenta! ¡Por ustedes perdí a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de otra madre! –Con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡No te quiero volver a ver a ti o una de tus hermanas! –Empuja Luna fuera de su casa y cierra la puerta nueva mente-

Me quede mirando la puerta, podía escuchar como lloraba Clyde mientras se alejaba, de la puerta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, mi mente aún seguía procesando todo lo que paso. Me fui a mi casa, mis pies pesaban, mientras caminaba miraba el cielo, el agua golpeando mi rostro, las gotas de agua escurriéndose por mis mejillas, agradecía que estuviera lloviendo, porque así mis lágrimas se iban con ella, mire mi alrededor y estaba al frente de mi casa, no me di cuenta cuanto he caminado, mi andar cambio asía la casa, era lento, prefería estar afuera y soportar todo lo malo del mundo, pero no fue así, estaba frente la puerta, la abrí inconscientemente, entre y en la sala estaba, mamá y barias de mis hermanas.

Rita: -ve a Luna- o dios Luna, estas toda mojada ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? –preocupada-

-Llegan Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lucy y Lola-

Todas: ¿Te encuentras bien Luna?

-Luna comienza a llorar-

Rita: Luna ¿Qué paso? –se acerca a Luna- ¿Acaso perdiste la batalla de bandas?

Lynn: de seguro fue eso ¿te llevaste a Lincoln verdad? ¿Para qué lo llevas si el da m…

Luna: ¡LINCOLN NO ESTUVO AHÍ Y EL NO DA MALA SUERTE! –Escondiendo su mirada-

Narración normal.

El grito de Luna sorprendió a todos, ella estaba temblando, sus lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, pero trataba de romperse en esos instantes, hiper ventilaba entre momentos, el silencio predominaba, Rita abrazo a la roquera quería calmarla, pero no logro mucho, solo que ella la abrazara y escondiera su rostro en su hombro, pero no se calmaba tembló más, el silencio estaba inerte, hasta que Luna lo rompe

Luna: El ya no está aquí.

Rita: ¿El ya no está aquí? ¿A qué te refieres Luna? - confundida-

Luna: El ya no está aquí, mama, Lincoln… ya no está aquí–Llorando mientras sujeta a su madre por la blusa-

Rita: ¿Lincoln? ¿Cómo que ya no está aquí? ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano?

Luna: El ya no está mamá, el escapo, se escapó de casa –llorando y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rita- escapo por lo que le hicimos mamá, mi hermano escapo de casa, se escapoo.

Después de lo que dijo Luna, el silencio predomino.


	8. Cap 8: Diferentes cambios de direccion

:::

00

:::

Día 3

Narra Lincoln

Estaba oscuro, no sabía que paso esa noche, lo último que me acuerdo era aquel hombre del bosque volando por el aire, por el golpe de aquel camionero, quede inconsciente sea por el cansancio o el miedo, nunca lo sabré, lo único que sé es que me desplome, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, me fui despertando de lo que pareció una pesadilla, tenía algo borrosa la vista, pero lo primero que pude notar era el tablero de un auto, mire a mis lado y pude ver al señor que me ayudo anoche.

Lincoln ¿Q-Que… paso? –Algo mareado-

Tom: -Mira a Lincoln por un momento y regresa su visión al camino- Me alegro que despertaras niño, nos tenías preocupados.

Lincoln: ¿Nos?

Tom: cierto, tu no lo viste después de esa noche "loca" Mi compañero, esta haya tras –Apunta detrás del asiento- Pero ese no es el punto ¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho?

Lincoln: Algo mareado –Gruñe su estómago-… y hambriento –Apenado-

Tom: Entiendo chico, no te culpo, mira, a unos pocos kilómetros hay un restaurante y podremos parar para comer algo.

Lincoln: Esta bien… y… Gracias por ayudarme.

Tom: … Tranquilo –En tono calmado- no podía dejar que ese loco te atrapara –Cambia su semblante por uno poco más serio- … Después de desayunar, me contaras por que estabas en ese bosque a esas horas de la noche…

No conteste, solo asentí con la cabeza, una parte de mí no quería contarle por qué estaba en ese bosque, pero él me salvo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No hubo mucha charla después de eso, solo veía por la venta como los arboles pasaban, hasta que me paramos y resulta que llegamos a la cafetería. Aquel camionero, despertó a su compañero que estaba durmiendo, el cual se molestó por eso, pero cambio al verme por uno más preocupado, me comenzó a preguntar de como estaba, yo le conteste a sus dudas para que ya no estuviera preocupado. Dentro del restaurant se veía como el de las películas una gran barra que dividía la cocina y el comedor, señales de tráfico, fotos y varios recuerdos de los turistas y de los que pasaban, nos sentamos y pedimos nuestra comida.

Tom: No pudimos presentarnos, apropiada mente esa noche niño. Mi nombre es Thomas, pero me dicen Tom.

Jerry: Yo me llamo Gerson, pero me apodaron Jerry, mucho gusto –Extiende su mano-

Lincoln: Yo me llamo Lincoln, el gusto es mío –Saluda de mano-

Jerry: nos preocupaste anoche.

Lincoln: Lo lamento. –Agacha la cabeza-

Jerry: hey no te deprimas, no es tu culpa.

Tom: he jeeem. Lo importante aquí es que estas bien Lincoln, y ese sujeto ya no te molestara, ya nos encargamos de él.

Lincoln: Gracias, se los agradezco mucho… y… ¿Qué la paso a ese sujeto?

Jerry: En el bote, llamamos a la policía para que se hiciera cargo, nosotros solo lo atamos en un poste con un mensaje.

Tom: "Atamos" me suena a manada, yo lo ate y tú solo llamaste a la policía.

Jerry: ¿Qué? Eso es trabajo en equipo.

Vi como Tom arqueo sus ojos, por el comentario de su compañero, parece que no se llevan bien, pero es todo lo contrario se llenan muy bien. Charlamos un poco, antes de comer, pero nos detuvimos ya que la mecerá que atendía el restaurante nos trajo nuestro desayuno, para mi unos panqueques y una malteada de chocolate, mientras que Tom y Jerry una orden de huevos fritos con tocino cada uno, con jugo de naranja para Jerry y Tom café, yo me sentí algo apenado, por ser el único que comía algo "mejor", Tom dijo que comiera, con calma y Jerry solo asintió, yo no estaba seguro, la verdad me sentía un poco mal, tome los cubiertos y comencé a comer, al inicio a un me sentía mal, pero al paso que disgustaba aquellos panqueques, ese sentimiento se fue, comencé a comerlos con más ánimos y probar la malteada, he entrado a varios lugares iguales a este, y siempre me sorprende el sabor de la comida.

Terminaba mi desayuno, ya tiene tiempo que no desayuno algo tan delicioso, desde el asunto de la mala suerte, Jerry y Tom solo me miraron como yo disfrute ese pequeño desayuno. Terminamos agradecimos la comida y pagamos la cuenta, salimos de establecimiento y nos dirigimos al camión, ahora era Jerry que conducía y Tom se fue a dormir atrás, yo me quede en el asiento del copiloto, comenzamos a avanzar y el inicio fue callado y tranquilo, la música de la radio era lo único que nos mantenía entretenido, pero Jerry rompió ese silencio.

Jerry: ¿y bien?

Lincoln: ¿Y bien qué? –confundido-

Jerry: chico, no quieres hacer me el tonto, cuenta ¿Qué hacías en ese bosque a esas horas de la noche? –serio-

Lincoln: … … … … Es una larga historia.

Jerry: No me molesta ya que tenemos un largo camino chico.

Le comencé a contar todo a Jerry, él porque estaba en ese bosque a altas horas de la noche y también el asunto de la mala suerte, su semblante de serio se fue trasformando por asombro, si no fuera porque estaba conduciendo, el posiblemente se halla sobre saltado.

Lincoln: Y así fue como los conocí…

Jerry: cielos –suspira- amigo… tu historia… vaya, sí que fue intensa…

Lincoln: yo diría que fue un infierno.

Jerry: no te quito la razón Linc, nadie debe pasar por ese tipo de tratos, valla que tu familia metió muy bien la pata.

Lincoln: ni que lo digas Jerry, creí que reflexionarían, pero no fue así –deprimido-

Jerry: oye, sé que es difícil, pero no te pongas así… ¿qué te parece si te cuento algo?

Mire con confusión y algo de curiosidad a Jerry, mientras que el solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Jerry: Tom y yo, también escapamos de nuestras casas. Yo había nacido en la parte rica de la ciudad, mientras que Tom en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad ¿Cómo fue que termino un chico que tenía su vida en bandeja de planta conoció a un don nadie como Tom? Pue eso es fácil, el me salvo de unos bravucones que me querían robar, cuando yo me perdí, desde ese día, lo consideré mi héroe y al paso del tiempo se hiso mi hermano.

Lincoln: Yo también tengo a alguien así, se llama Clyde, él fue el que me dio esta mochila –muestra su mochila-

Jerry: Así es, ese tipo de amigos, aunque te alejes, pelen o se olviden, siempre se reunirán y se hará un lazo más fuerte. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, en esos instantes, yo hacía de todo para estar junto a él, pero siempre me decía que me largara, pero yo no hice caso, y seguí juntándome de él y el dejo de alejarse de mí, diría que se arto jeje, pero eso no importa, pude ver el otro lado de la valla del niño rico a una de alguien que hace todo lo posible para coexistir, aprendí barias cosas. Paso el tiempo y Tom, me aceptaba más, pero un día me pregunto "¿Por qué estás conmigo? Sabes que puedes estar con mejores compañías que yo" y yo le dije "Lo sé, pero esas compañías, son una línea recta, siempre sabrás que pasara, mientras que tú, eres impredecible y es lo que me agrada de ti ¿Recuerdas aquel concurso de la aburguesaría eructo? Nunca vi a alguien comer tantas hamburguesas tan rápido y estar inerte" el en esos momentos soltó una risa y me golpeo el brazo. Pero nada es color de risa, un día él me dijo que dejaría la ciudad, yo me petrifique por aquellas palabras, le pregunte por qué y él me dijo que era por una pelea que tenía con su padre y ya no quería ver lo, no estoy seguro ya que no me conto a detalle, le dije que si se quería quedar en mi casa mientras arreglaba las cosas con su padre, pero se negó él dijo que no quería ser una "molestia" para mí no lo era, pero eso no basto, él me dijo que esa noche él se iba, si quisiera fuera a verlo una última bes, y así fue, pero no fui a verlo una última bes, si no para ir me con él, el al principio se negó con una gran fuerza, pero yo estaba decidido, aunque me digiera que regresara a casa, yo seguía su paso, cuando me vio de nuevo me dijo que estaba enojado con migo por desperdiciar su vida por alguien que no lo vale, yo me entristecí un poco, pero eso no duro, ya que él me dijo que también estaba feliz, nunca ha tenido grandes amigos y mucho menos uno que lo acompañaría en este tipo de cosas, pero agradecía que yo lo fue era, esas palabras me dieron más motivos para no quedarme atrás. Pasamos por muchas cosas, ser pandilleros, ladrones, tener muchas peleas, ser dados en adopción, trabajos injustos y mediocres, mendigos, hasta tuvimos que vestirnos de mujeres una bes, pero de varias cosas que pasamos juntos, podemos llegar a ser lo que somos, no digo que escapar de tu familia y casa se bueno, pero te trae barias puertas ¿me entiendes?

Lincoln: un poco.

Jerry: está bien, pero déjame te digo, el camino que sigues, va ser muy duro y más si estas solo, debes tener eso en cuenta.

Lincoln: lo entiendo Jerry, voy a tener más cuidado en mi camino,

Jerry: me alegra oír eso Linc –muestra un semblante más relajado-

Me agradaba Jerry, es algo carismático y tranquilo, además de ser buena onda, se toma las cosas con calma y cuando lo necesitan se las toma con seriedad, además de que me conto algo de su historia, me alegro eso.

Después de una charla tanto emotiva, como incomoda, Jerry, me comenzó a decir más de sus relatos con el Tom, parecía que han tenido mucho por hacer y han podido ver casi de todo, entiendo que un trasportista, viaja mucho, pero no tenía idea de las cosas que podían hacer o/y ver, llamaba mi interés, pero no lo suficiente. La tarde se iba como segundos, muchas historias salían de Jerry, yo conté las que tenía con Clyde y Ronnie ane…y mis hermanas, nos reíamos de varias cosas que contábamos.

La noche estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a la vez una pequeña llovizna.

Jerry: mmm, si comienza a llover será una molestia cambiar con Tom.

Yo por mi parte me quede viendo como caían las pequeñas gotas contra la ventana, formando a un paso lento unas más grandes y no me pide evitar preguntarme ¿Qué estarían haciendo mi familia ahora?


	9. Buscando lo perdido

:::

00

:::

Mamá, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y yo, estábamos viendo la televisión, tratando de encontrar algo que viéramos, pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo, terminamos poniendo una película de romance, Lola, era la única que le llamo la atención de mis hermanas, en cuanto a mí, yo seguía preocupada por Linky, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y él no llegaba a casa, temía por que algo le pasara, pero esos pensamiento estaban en mi cabeza, pero se fueron al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, creí que era el, pero al ver mejor era Luna, pero estaba completa mente mojada, mamá se acercó a Luna para ver qué había pasado, nos pusimos a hablar sobre el estado de Luna, pero escuchamos unos sollozos y nos acercamos donde Luna y en efecto era ella que estaba soltando esos sollozos mamá creyó que sus lágrimas eran por perder la batalla de bandas, Lynn volvió a echarle la culpa a Lincoln en esos instante yo quería decirle que dejara de decir eso, pero Luna se me adelanto, soltó un fuerte grito, que nos dejó sin habla a todas, después de unos segundos, mamá fue a abrazarla, tratando de animarla, pero fue en vano, después de un rato, Luna rompió ese silencio tan tenso, dijo que el ya no está, ninguna entendió a lo que se refería, después menciono a Lincoln que el ya no estaba aquí, me preocupe, mi mamá le comenzó a preguntar por él, lo que dijo después, me dejo congelada.

Luna: El ya no está mamá, el escapo, se escapó de casa –llorando y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rita- escapo por lo que le hicimos mamá, mi hermano escapo de casa, se escapoo.

Después de un silencio, mamá lo rompe.

Rita: …. ¿Q-Que?

Luna: Se escapó de casa mamá… Lincoln se escapó de casa, lo lastimamos demasiado y ahora él se fue –Llorando y temblando-

Al escuchar las palabras de Luna, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, pude terminar este asunto de la mala suerte, pero no lo hice y ahora mi único hermano ya no está, me arrodillé y me fui desmoronando poco a poco, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, me sentía avergonzada, por todo lo que he hecho.

Rita: L-Luna… ¿Estas… segura…? ¿De lo que dices? –Apunto de romperse en llanto-

Luna: si, mamá, él se fue hace 3 días ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Somos las peores, mamá ¿pero que hicimos?

Al terminar de decir todo, pude escuchar como mamá entro en pánico, de cómo lloraba, era de lo peor que podía escuchar, a la vez me puso furiosa, lo trato mal, se olvidó que era su hijo y ahora se está rompiendo como si este tema de la mala suerte jamás sucedió, pero ¿Quién soy para juzgar? Yo también ayude en esto, así que soy tan culpable como todos. Mamá no perdió el tiempo y fue al teléfono para hacer la para llamar a la casa de los McBride y confirmarlo, y por desgracia para ella, el jamás estuvo con Clyde durante el fin de semana, eso hiso que se rompiera, se arrodillo ante el teléfono y cubría su rostro y sus lamentos se hicieron más fuertes. Lucy, Lana y Lola se quedaron con mamá, pude ver en su caras que a ellas también le afecto… excepto a Lola, a ella no le molestaba o le afectaba estaba inerte, al ver eso quería decirle "¿pero qué demonios te pasa?" pero no lo hice, no me servía molestarme en esos momentos, Lynn y yo, ayudamos a Luna a subir a su habitación, para que se pueda quitar todo la ropa mojada y no se resfrié.

Lynn: no entiendo… -confundida-

-Leni mira Lynn algo confundida-

Lynn: ¿Por qué se ponen así? Lincoln se fue, ya no abra mala suerte, nos libramos de una plaga, deberíamos estar felices…

Leni: -regresa su mirada a Luna- No es un motivo por el cual alegrarse Lynn –en tono serio- hemos hecho algo que es imperdonable… lastimamos, humillamos y tratamos como basura a un niño pequeño, y lo peor es que ese niño fue nuestro hermano menor… no debimos seguir con esto después del primer día…

Lynn: pero que dices Leni, es un motivo bien justificado para celebrar, ya no habrá calamidades en la casa.

Me levante rápido al escuchar la opinión de mi hermana menor, respire tratando de calmarme.

Leni: Lynn, ve a ver como esta mamá, en estos momentos necesita más de su familia, para ayudarla con la noticia…

Lynn: creo que lo tonto se te pasó del límite, recuerda que se acordó, que tú y yo cui…

Leni: -mirando a Lynn sin ninguna expresión, una mirada bacía y sombría- Lynn jr. Marie, baja con mamá… ahora.

He visto a mi hermana muchas veces intimidada, pero esta es la primera vez que la veo intimidada por mí, nunca soy así, pero su comentario sobre mi hermano me molesto demasiado.

Después de unas pocas horas el resto de mis hermanas llegaron a la casa, vieron como estaba nuestra madre, las dudas comenzaron a parecer, pero no recibían respuesta, sino hasta que Lola les dijo de una manera despreocupada y con poco interés lo que paso con Lincoln, yo estaba en la escalera, pude escuchar otros sollozos y nada más, pensé que las demás se quedaron sorprendidas, de pronto vi a Lisa dirigirse a la escalera, paso de mí y se dirigió a su habitación, yo regrese mi mirada a la sala, pero eso no duro.

Lisa: ¿Los hechos que mencionaron son verdaderos? ¿Nuestra unidad fraternal varonil, abandono los aposentos familiares y tener distancia de nosotras? –Sin darse vuelta-

Leni: …. Si –en un tono triste-

Lisa: …. Gracias por confirmarlo –entra en su habitación-

El estado de Lisa, no me sorprendía mucho ya que era normal, inexpresivo, pero note un pequeño tono de preocupación, pero no estaba segura, baje a la sala y pude ver a Luan llorando siendo abrazada por Lana y Lori recargada en la pared, la pude escuchar decir "¿esto es una broma?" entro en un estado de negación. Pasó poco tiempo, para llegar papá del trabajo y nos viera. Al verlo mamá se le acerco a es y callo en sus brazos, el no entendía lo que pasaba, nos miró a todas y pudo vernos, algunas tristes y llorando y otras en un estado normal.

Sr. Lynn: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo en tono preocupado y confundido-

Rita: -entre sollozos- Lynn… lo perdimos, perdimos a nuestro hijo -desmoronándose y temblando- hicimos que nuestro hijo… nuestro Lincoln, se fuera de casa Lynn –sus piernas le comenzaron a fallar- mi bebe esta fuera en las calles, sufriendo por nuestra culpa –escondiendo su rostro en el pecho-

Papá quedo atónito por lo que decía mamá, nos miró a todas las que estábamos en la sala y escaleras, con el descender de nuestra mirada de algunas, pudo confirmar aquel echo doloroso es verdadero, entro en un estado de negación completa, fue al tomar el teléfono, puede escuchar que era la policía la que hablaba con él, después de su charla, nos juntamos en familia, para poder sobre llevar esto, Lola se fue dijo "que esto era una pérdida de tiempo" y Lynn dijo "me alegro que se fuera de una vez" al igual que Lola se fue. Lori no se veía tan afligida, pero se quedó, para consolar a mamá, las demás se quedaron al igual que yo, nos abrazábamos, muchas se sentían destrozada, yo quería ser un apoyo, como siempre lo he sido, pero ahora, yo… n-no… puedo serlo…

El día siguiente llego, no fuimos a la escuela, para poder comenzar la búsqueda de mi hermano, dimos detalles todo, varias personas lo vieron, pero no saben dónde se fue, también Clyde, nos dijo lo que paso, donde se vieron, todo lo que hiso por él, mamá casi pierde el control e ir en contra del el, pero, él dijo todo lo hicimos, y un echo doloroso, "no están en la cárcel, porque él me pidió que no los denunciara, aun con ese dolor, vio por ustedes" eso fue lo último que dijo, nos quedamos estáticos, por lo que dijo, le debemos mucho a Lincoln y ahora más, y lo peor es que no podemos decirle todo lo que sentimos.

Regresamos a casa, todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a excepción de Lori y yo, Lori se quedó con mamá, y papá, y yo me fui a ver Luna, subía las escaleras y pude notar que el ruido solo se redujo, a los rebotes de los balones de Lynn, pero lo demás estaba en silencio.

Estaba enfrente de la habitación de mis hermanas Luan y Luna, toque la puerta y pase. Al entrar pude notar a Luan consolando a Luna que estaba abrasándola, yo me acerque a ellas, Luan no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a Luna de esta manera, solo pude acercarme y estar con ella. Cuando se calmó, le pregunte lo que pasaba, me dijo que fue otro sueño, le pregunte si quería hablar de eso, pero se encogió y me dijo que no, no seguí con nuestra conversación.

Un nuevo día inicio y no mejoro, el silencio se hacía presente cada vez más, el único ruidoso que se escuchaban los valones de Lynn y los halagos de Lola que se lanzaba así misma, pero el resto… en un silencio absoluto. Una de las mañanas más lúgubres de la familia, la mayoría estaba afligida por lo que hicimos, unas estaban distantes y otras seguían igual, nos preparamos esta vez para la escuela, pero yo quería seguir buscando a Lincoln, pero no había nada que podía hacer, tome unos pocos volantes y los guarde en mi mochila.

La escuela se sentía peor que antes, siempre llevé una sonrisa, para no preocupar a los que me conocen, pero ahora era casi imposible llevar una sonrisa en rostro, fui lo más calmada que pude, pero no podía evitar ponerme triste en ciertos momentos, pero trataba que fueran en privado. El día en la escuela, fue más largo de lo usual, las clases eran aburridas, las charlas ya casi no tenían sentido, incluso la mera presencia de Britani no me sacaba de mis pensamientos. Terminaron la clase y yo me fui lo más rápido posible a poner los anuncios de "se busca" de Lincoln, coloque unos pocos en la tabla de anuncios de la preparatoria, después de eso me fui a las calles a poner más y repartir algunos, pero mis intentos para obtener una pista de mi hermano, eran nulas, regrese a casa decepcionada, entre a la casa y silencio… Se notaba el dolor que nosotros mismos causamos, muchas de nosotras se están lamentando por lo que hicimos, se dieron cuenta tarde y otras no han abierto los ojos aun, fui a mi habitación, para descansar, pero ahora siento el peso de todo el mal que ocasione, antes de llegar a mi habitación, pude escuchar los chillidos de Luna, quería entrar, pero ¿Qué are una vez adentro? No puedo aliviar el dolor que tiene en su corazón, ni siquiera puedo aliviar el mío, pasé de largo y me fui a recostar a mi cama y esperar otro día.

Fin Flash back

Me encontraba en las calles otra vez colocando anuncios, repartiéndolos y buscando pistas de la localización de mi hermano, pero al igual que los dos días anteriores no obtuve nada, decidí cambiar de área, pero me detuve al ver que alguien estaba quitando los carteles de Lincoln.

Leni: ¡Oye, deja eso! –Sele acerco corriendo a aquella persona-

La persona al notar mi presencia se fue corriendo podía ver que barias de las hojas que traía se caían pero no le dio importancia y continúe en mi persecución, pasaron unos pocos minutos y las cosas no se veían a mi favor, aquella persona se alejaba más, no era la mejor atleta, pero creí poder alcanzarla hasta que me quedara sin aliento, creí que tenía oportunidad por ser mayor que aquella persona, después de un rato le perdí de vista, estaba molesta y frustrada, por lo que hiso, cuando me dispuse a regresar, pude ver uno de esos papeles que se le cayeron a esa persona. Eran anuncios de ser busca de Lincoln ¿pero? ¿Por qué alguien ajeno a Lincoln lo estaría buscando? Al ver el número telefónico pude reconocerlo, era de la familia casa grande.

Leni: ~ ¿Los casa grande? ¿Por qué buscan a mi hermano? Hasta el momento sé que Lori no le ha contado nada a Bo… ~

Era muy ingenia y despistada, pero no tonta, y supe quien lo estaba buscando, a tal punto de alejarlo de nosotros.

Leni: Es Ronnie ane…


	10. Cap 10: Las noticias vuelan

:::

00

:::

Día 8

Narra Lincoln.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que me fui del lugar que fue mi hogar, hasta que por un tema tan banal como la suerte, fui despojado de mi vida y libertad, pero ahora soy libre y me dirijo a un lugar donde iniciar mi nueva vida, ahora estoy en un autobús con camino al pueblo de roble viejo.

Después de despedirme de Tom y Jerry, me fui en autobús, ellos me ayudaron con un boleto, fueron buenas personas e incluso me dieron su tarjeta de presentación, no sé cuándo la podre usar, pero creo que la usaría para poder hablar con ellos, después de eso nos despedimos y nuestros caminos se separaron, hace dos días que estoy viajando en autobús, no ha sido muy emocionante, solo me ha dado tiempo para pensar en las cosas que he visto y he vivido, pero siempre termino pensando en mi familia, no quiero pensar en las personas que me hicieron daño, pero no puedo evitarlo. Extrañare a Lily y al abuelo Albert… y talvez… lo que es a Leni y Lucy, aunque no fueron las mejores son las únicas que no me lastimaron… física mente.

La vibración del autobús me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver alrededor, veía que varias personas se incomodaron por eso, no las culpo, cuando se acabó ese movimiento molesto, el conductor dijo "Última parada, Roble viejo" al escucharlo me levante de mi lugar y me dispuse a bajar, al bajar pude notar que la parada del autobús era una pequeña choza de madera, se cerraron las puertas detrás de mi acto seguido el autobús se fue revelando el pueblo detrás de él, antes de pasar al otro lado y dirigirme al pueblo, vi las salidas de los autobuses, y el más próximo que viene es uno que va a una ciudad, pero este llega por la una de la tarde. Para mí esto me entristeció, estaría un día completo varado, ya había perdido uno y no quería perder otro, pero no podía hacer nada, aun no me encontraba total mente recuperado, por lo que paso hace 5 días en el bosque, me resigne y me fui al pueblo, al estar en las calles pude notar que es algo tranquilo, nunca falta las personas que hacen problemas, pero se reducían a unas pocas, pase por las calles para entender mi entorno, solo por si ha caso.

Terminé en lo que era un pequeño parque de juegos, me puse a repasar mi plan y recordando lo que me dijo Jerry.

Jerry: "Los orfanatos pueden ser una solución temporal en tu caso, porque cuando tengas 13 será un problema, sé que te molesta este término, pero no hay otra manera de describirlo, o tienes suerte y eres adoptado en la edad que tienes o crecerás en un orfanato hasta que tengas edad de mantenerte. Si un policía te pregunta que si puedes ir con él, no te resistas, porque te pueden tachar como "sospechoso" de una investigación, evita los barrios bajos de noche, te puedes encontrar gente como el que viste en el bosque, trata de evitar cualquier conflicto, las tabernas siempre puede pasar de todo, así que evítalas y por sobre todo evita ir por malos pasos, el mundo te escupirá en la cara y espera que te enoje y caigas, tómalo con calma, pero no todo con amabilidad, se firme, así son las cosas Lincoln"

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que me dijo Jerry, la voz de la experiencia te da unas pocas advertencias, pero Jerry, me dijo todas, porque él las vivió y esperaba que yo no tuviera que experimentar las demás.

¿?: ¡Dame mi muñeca!

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, la tarde se hiso presente, miré el reloj que traía y pude ver que eran las 4:25 de la tarde, estuve aquí más de una hora sentado.

¿?: ¡Damelaaaaa! –Estirando sus brazos-

Bravucón 1: Hoo, la dulce bebe quiere su muñequita –en tono infantil y burlo-

¿?: ¡Regrésame mi muñeca! –apunto de llorar-

Bravucón 2: La bebecita va a llorar jajajaja, oye amigo pásamela –alzando los brazos-

Bravucón 1: ¡pase largo! –Lanza la muñeca-

¿?: ¡Noooooo! –corre tras ella-

Bravucón 2: la tengo, oye niñita mira esto –Le arranca un brazo a la muñeca con una sonrisa-

¿?: ¡ CICIIIIIII! –Llorando-

Bravucón 2: jajaja, mírate jajaja, ahora el otr…

Me abalancé contra el segundo bravucón impidiendo que destrozara más a la muñeca de aquella niña, comencé a forcejear contra el tratando de quitarle la muñeca durante el proceso, el otro bravucón tiro de mi alejándome de su compañero.

Bravucón 1: ¿Estas bien? –ayudándole a levantarse-

Bravucón 2: Ese mocoso me las pagara –enojado- ¿Dónde está? –Comenzó a buscar a Lincoln-

Vi como ambos bravucones se comenzaron a buscarme, no sabía el porque me lance contra ellos, ahora tenía un problema y eso no me ayudaba en mi situación, pero deje de pensar en eso al ver que aquella niña abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña muñeca, y mi duda se respondió al instante, la vi como si fuera una de mis hermanas menores siendo molestada, al ver eso me llene de furia, aunque me dolía decirlo, nadie se mete con mis hermanitas y por eso reaccione.

Lincoln: oye niña –en un tono tranquilo y bajo- yo saldré a distraerlos y alejarlos de aquí lo más que pueda, mientras tú te escondes ¿ok? –Mostrando una leve sonrisa-

Ella solo asintió, dejé mis cosas y salí del arbusto.

Lincoln: ¡oigan caras de monos!

Bravucón 2: ¡AHÍ ESTA! –Comienza a perseguir a Lincoln-

Me fui corriendo del parque y comenzaron a perseguirme, no era uno de mis mejores planes, pero estaba funcionando, pero no me llevaría nada, ellos me seguirían hasta alcanzarme y poder desquitar su furia contra mí, el pueblo no era lo suficiente mente grande para poder me esconder, di vuelta en un callejón y pude ver un enrejado me acerque a él para encontrar una puerta, ,pero no fue hace solo me quedaba treparla, apenas iba comenzando y sentí el tirón de mi camiseta, no tarde en recibía golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos desde que me comenzaron a golpear, estaba en el suelo, adolorido y sucio por la suciedad del piso, porque esto lo siento tan familiar, ellos dejaron de golpearme, al parecer se cansaron o se aburrieron no lo sabía, lo último que supe de ellos es que me advirtieron de no volverme a meter contra ellos y acto seguido me dieron una última patada en el estómago, me levante con algo de dificultad, regrese al parque a buscar mis cosas y ver si aquella niña estaba bien.

Al llegar pude ver a esa niña sentada en banca del parque junto a mi mochila, me acerque a ella y ella al verme se me acerco lo más rápido posible.

Niña: Ho dios ¿pero ¿qué te paso? –preocupada-

Lincoln: Fueron unos cuantos rasguños jeje -Tratando de calmarla-

Niña: Pero tienes un labio lastimado.

Lincoln: ¿Enserio? –Revisa su labio y en sus dedos hay un poco de sangre- Hoo –mira a la niña y le da una pequeña sonrisa- eso no importa, lo que te importa es si estás bien ¿No te lastimaron?

Niña: no, pero… cici… -muestra su pequeña muñeca en una mano y en la otra su brazo-

Lincoln: -mira la muñeca- … Puedo arreglarla.

Niña: ¿Enserio? –Levanta su mirada-

Lincoln: Si, solo necesito un poco de relleno para que quede como antes –muestra una sonrisa-

Niña: gracias, gracias, gracias –abrazando a Lincoln feliz-

Lincoln: hau –quejándose por el dolor-

Ella se alejó de mi asustada, por el quejido que hice, se deprimió por creer que me lastimo, fue a calmarla nueva mente y le acaricie su cabeza, en señal de que estoy bien, después de que se calmara tome mis cosas y nos fuimos del parque, para arreglar a la muñeca.

Niña: ¿he? Disculpa…

Lincoln: ¿qué sucede?

Niña: ¿podría saber tu nombre?

Lincoln: claro, es Lincoln Loud –sonríe-

Niña: gracias Lincoln, yo me llamo Alice y esta es mi muñeca cici, saluda cici. Hola –fingiendo su voz-

Fuimos a la única tienda de textiles del pueblo y, pero no tenían relleno para muñecas, Alice se deprimió un poco, hasta que recordó algo, me dijo que su madre tenía algo de relleno, para cici, nos dirigimos a su casa para poder arreglar a cici. Al llegar, Alice toco la puerta y no tardo al abrirse y mostrar a una mujer de unos 40 años cabello rubio.

Madre de Alice: Alice ¿Dónde fuiste? Me tenías preocupada.

Alice: Lo siento mamá –baja la mirada-

M. Alice: Lo bueno es que ya estas aq… -mira a Lincoln- ¿Alice? ¿Quién es él?

Alice: Ho, él es Lincoln, lo conocí esta tarde.

-Lincoln saluda con la mano con una sonrisa incomoda-

Pasamos a la casa de Alice y nos sentamos en un sofá, la madre de Alice se veía insegura de mí, así que comencé el contarle el dónde conozco a Alice y el por qué estoy aquí.

M. Alice: ya veo, así que él te protegió de unos chicos que te estaba molestando en el parque.

Alice: Si mamá, Lincoln no es mala persona, el recibió golpes por mí.

M. Alice: Creo que saque conclusiones antes de tiempo, te pido disculpas.

Lincoln: No se preocupe señora.

M. Alice: … Alice, puedes ir por algo para nuestro invitado –señala a Lincoln-

Alice: si mamá –se va de la sala-

M. Alice: Te agradezco mucho por lo que hiciste por Alice, no sabría cómo pagártelo chico.

Lincoln: No hay de que señora y no me debe nada, yo lo hice por que…. –pasa el recuerdo de sus hermanas siendo molestadas y el hiendo a defenderlas- solo… lo hice porque no me parece bien, ver cómo la gente abusa de otros.

M. Alice: Me gustaría que más gente como tu existiera en el pueblo, pero por mala suerte no es así.

Esa palabra me hiso erizar la piel me molestaba esa palabra "suerte", pero no podía hacer nada, ella no sabía de mi situación, respire para calmarme y así estar lo más tranquilo posible.

Lincoln: Si pudiéramos elegir a las personas que nos rodean, creo que sería algo aburrido después ¿no?

M. Alice: -suspira- Tienes razón, Seria aburrido…

-Alice llega con unos vasos con jugo-

Alice: Aquí tienes Lincoln –Le ofrece un vaso-

Lincoln: Gracias. –Toma el vaso y comienza a tomarlo-

Alice: ¿Oye Lincoln, para que es esa mochila?

M. Alice: ¿Me lo estuve preguntando desde que la vi?

Me quede en silencio, no sabía que decirles, respire un poco y armar me de confianza.

Lincoln: Estoy de viaje para ver unos familiares en chicago.

M. Alice: ¿Tu solo? –Con la ceja arqueada-

Lincoln: Sí. Mis padres tuvieron que ir a algunos negocios al extranjero. –Mentira-

M. Alice: Ho entiendo, te vas a quedar con ellos hasta que vuelvan.

Lincoln: Ese es el plan.

M. Alice: ¿pero eso no está algo lejos?

Lincoln: Por eso me iré en el bus de mañana.

Alice: ¿Te vas tan pronto? –en un tono algo triste-

Lincoln: Lo lamento, pero es un sí.

Alice: Houuu –deprimida-

-La M. Alice ve eso y se le ocurre una idea-

M. Alice: Lincoln ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte esta noche?

Lincoln: No, tenía planeado acampar en un lugar.

M. Alice: Eso no lo voy a permitir. Qué tal si te quedas esta noche aquí, como pago por ayudar a mi hija.

Alice: -se emociona- Di que sí Lincoln, di que sí.

Lincoln: he, no lo sé señora, no quisiera una molestia para ustedes dos.

M. Alice: no es ninguna molestia.

Estaba indeciso, eran buenas personas que solo querían ayudarme, pero no podía arriesgarme a que sepan el por qué iba a chicago, odie mentirles, pero ¿qué harían si les digiera la verdad? Ambas se me quedaron viendo esperando mi respuesta sobre la propuesta que me dijo la madre de Alice y voltio a verla y pude notar que Alice me miraba con ojos de cachorrito esperando un "si" como respuesta, suspire y acepte la propuesta que me hicieron, Alice su puso feliz, mientras que su mamá se alegró, deje mis cosas y me puse a trabajar en arreglar a cici lo cual no tarde mucho, vi Alice alegre, lo cual me alegro a mí, algo que creí no sentiría de nuevo, hacer feliz a alguien.

La noche callo de un momento a otro, el resto de la tarde fue lo más cercano a hacer mi vieja vida, Jugué con Alice que parecía a Lola o Lana cuando tenían 4, se curaron las heridas que me causaron aquellos bravucones, comer comida casera y caliente, pasar el rato en familia y ser feliz. Estaba en la habitación de invitados, me disponía a dormir y me puse a pensar lo que pasé hoy, no puede evitar sentirme nostálgico, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente estuvo tranquila pude descansar bien la noche anterior, por un momento pensé en quedarme en el pueblo, pero lo descarté casi al momento. Pase las primeras horas del día con normalidad, un desayuno caliente y estar rodeado de gente agradable… como debía ser.

Las horas de la mañana me pude relajar lo mejor que pude, por lo que se pasare un buen rato en el autobús, ya se acercaba la hora de mi ida del pueblo, así que Alice me pidió que fuéramos a dar un paseo, su mamá nos acompañó, no entendía el por qué Alice quería salir a caminar, pero creo que quiere pasar un rato más conmigo, diría que me ve como un hermano mayor.

Pasaron pocos minutos y nos detuvimos en lo que parece una tienda obsequios, lo primero que pensé es que le comprarían una nueva muñeca a Alice, aunque dude de eso, ya que ella quiere a cici, me puse a mirar lo que es el pueblo por última vez, era tranquilo, a excepción de uno que otro revoltoso, pero eso es lo de menos.

Alice y su mamá estaban tardando bastante, y yo me estaba aburriendo un poco, busque podía hacer y lo único que podía hacer es ver algunos anuncios de una pizarra, busque algo interesante que leer, pero las opciones se limitaban a anuncios, propuestas de empleo, consultas y propagandas.

Ya estaba por alejarme de ese lugar, pero mi vista se quedó anclada en algo que me dejo pasmado, era un cartel de ser busca de mí, me asuste no esperaba que la noticia de mi escape se dispersara tan rápido, la quite del tablón de anuncios y lo hice una bola de papel y lo escondí en mis pantalones, temía que mi plan se fuera a la basura no estaba ni cerca ni lejos, al ver eso mi mente solo pensaba en el traje de ardilla el cual estaba en el fondo del lago del parque, no podía pensar con claridad, tenía un pequeño ataque de pánico, comencé a dudar de todos del pueblo, algunos de seguro me vieron y también esta noticia.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, sentí como mi corazón se paró en esos instantes, el sudor en mi espalda se manifestó, me giré lo más tranquilo que puede y puede a ver a Alice y a su madre, solté un suspiro de alivio, pero no podía bajar mi guardia en estos momentos.

Alice: ¿Lincoln? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Con algo de preocupación en su voz-

M. Alice: estas sudando Lincoln ¿Paso algo malo? –preocupada-

Lincoln: Si, Estoy bien Alice no te preocupes y No pasó nada malo señora, solo recordé un tema algo duro para mí el cual… no quiero hablar –desvía la mirada-

Sentí la mirada de ambas, no me gustaba mentirle a alguien, y mucho menos a gente que te ayuda, no preguntaron más sobre lo que pasaba, continuamos con nuestro camino hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Tardo varios minutos en llegar el autobús.

Lincoln: creo… que este es el adiós.

M. Alice: Fue un gusto conocerte Lincoln, al principio tenía mis dudas de ti, pero me alegro haberme equivocado. –Con una pequeña sonrisa-

Alice: Lincoln, toma –le da una pequeña bolsa a Lincoln- espero que te guste.

Lincoln: Gracias –toma el regalo y sube al autobús-

Al estar dentro del autobús, me senté en los ha cientos de atrás, en los cuales pude ver a Alice y a su mamá despidiéndose con su mano, hice lo mismo. El autobús comenzó a avanzar, haciéndome perdiéndolas de mi vista. Abrí la bolsa que me dio Alice y vi una gorra de color negro con detalles anaranjados, me sorprendí un poco y me pregunte ¿Por qué me daría una gorra? Pero deje eso de lado y pensaba que el gesto es lo que cuenta. Me la puse y regresé a ver a través de la ventana mientras avanzaba el autobús y ver como pasaban las cosas… y rogando que nadie viera el cartel de se busca.


	11. Chapter 11

:::

00

:::

* * *

::

Cap. 11: Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde.

::

* * *

Día 10 desde que escapo Lincoln.

Narra Luan

Ya han pasado 10 días desde que mi hermano se fue de la casa, al escuchar la noticia yo no podía creerlo. El ambiente en la casa se ha hecho cada vez más pesado desde que se fue Lincoln, ya nadie hacia sus actividades normales a excepción de Lynn, Lola, Lisa y Lori, me esperaba estas cosas de Lynn y Lola, de lisa me extrañaba, pero de Lori me sorprendió, le pregunte el por qué no está preocupada por Lincoln y su repuesta fue…

Lori: Es Lincoln, él sabe cuidarse bien.

Luan: Pero que dices, él es un niño. –Molesta por la respuesta de Lori- además no te preocupa que le pase algo malo afuera…

Lori: -Mira a Luan y suelta un suspiro- No digo que no me preocupa –con un tono calmado y algo preocupado- Me da miedo que le pase algo malo, pero sé que estará bien, además… es el chico con el plan.

La repuesta de Lori no me convencía, sé que Lincoln es astuto, pero hablamos de afuera y no de una casa, aunque creo que él la pasaba peor aquí que afuera, pero eso ¿de qué sirve ahora? Esa preocupación por el la debíamos de tener meses atrás y no ahora, me di cuenta de esto esa noche…

Flash back

Día 3 desde que Lincoln escapo 2:00 a.m.

Después de que mi hermana Luna saliera de la habitación, me quede pensado en que le pasaba, como se veía ayer en la cena y como actuaba mientras dormía, no puede evitar preocuparme por ella, salí de mi habitación, para poder ir a hablar con Luna y saber que sucedía, revise ambos lados para ver si no hay moros en la costa, no quería despertar al resto de mis hermanas y trate de ser lo más silenciosa que pude y así fue hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, me asuste un poco por el ruido que causo, espere a ver quién era y era Lana la que salía del baño.

Lana: Hola Luan –con un tono adormilado, mientras se estira y bosteza- ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

Luan: hola Lana, voy a ver como esta Luna, despertó muy alterada –en un tono preocupado-

Lana: ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

Luan: Eso lo iré a descubrir ahora.

Lucy: No eres tú Luan.

-Luan y Lana se taparon las bocas para evitar el grito saliera y no despertar a las demás-

Luan: Casi nos matas del susto Lucy –en un tono bajo-

Lucy: suspiro…

Lana: Como sea ¿Cómo sabes que no es algo que le hiso Luan a Luna?

Lucy: Lose por que escuche un poco de su conversación que tiene con Leni.

Lana y Luan: ¿Leni? –confundidas-

Me lleno de intriga el hecho de que Luan y Leni hablaran me llenaba de curiosidad, baje las escaleras seguida de Lana y Lucy, estábamos a mitad de las escaleras, y ya podía escuchar a Luna, no sabía de lo hablaron primero, pero alcance a escuchar sobre los sueños que tenía Luna, me quede y después de hubo un silencio que fue disuelto por los sollozos de nuestras hermanas, pasaron varios minutos y comenzaron a hablar de cuando mi hermano llego por primera vez a la casa, momentos de juego con el fueron unos de los más felices que tuve, los ratos que pasaba con él y los intentos de que su primera palabra fuera mi nombre, cosas alegres que están en lo más querido de mi ser, pero una pregunta me hiso ver en verdad donde los puse.

Leni: Nuestro apoyo... ¿Por qué cambiamos esa idea del por una que no lo vale?

Eso me hiso ver de verdad donde los puse esos buenos momentos llenos de risas a alegría, los tiré a la basura como si no fuera nada, me sentí mal, no me puse a llorar por que no quería ver a mis hermanas poniéndose tristes por mí y al verlas pude notar que a ellas también les afecto la misma pregunta, pero de una manera muy diferente.

Luan: Chicas… vámonos, no deberíamos estar aquí. –en un tono algo deprimido-

Ya estábamos por irnos a nuestras habitaciones, pero nos detuvimos al escuchar una pregunta de Luna.

Luna: ¿Leni? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? Me refiero, cargando este dolor.

Leni: … hace dos meses –aparto la mirada-

La respuesta de Leni, nos dejó sorprendidas a todas, Lincoln siempre fue apegado a todas nosotras, pero muy pocas nos interesábamos en sus gustos y dentro de ese pequeño grupo solo están Leni y Lucy. Comenzó a contar lo que paso un día en el centro comercial, lo que hicimos cuando no teníamos lo que queríamos y lo culpábamos, su pelea con aquella chica, de él protegiendo sus lentes a costas de una paliza, golpeado y adolorido hiendo a una tienda a comprar unos nuevos lentes y al final desplomarse e ir a un hospital, hiso eso por una razón, la sonrisa de su hermana mayor. Leni comenzó a lamentarse desde ese día, se culpaba de todo lo que le pasaba a Lincoln desde hace dos meses. Ya he escuchado suficiente.

Luan: Lana, Lucy regresemos a nuestras habitaciones –en un tono deprimido escondiendo su mirada-

No escuche una respuesta de ellas solo que comenzaron a caminar en silencio con rumbo a sus habitaciones, cuando ya estábamos arriba nos fuimos cada quien por su camino al entrar a la mí, la sensación de calma y comodidad se fueron, no tenía ganas de dormir ahora, me fui a mi escritorio y tome mi libro donde planeo mis bromas lo ojeaba para ver mis planes para mis próximas bromas, pero me detuve en un lugar el cual no me gustaría ver "Bromas para Lincoln" tenía miedo de ver las "bromas" que le tenía planeado para él, pase de hoja y lo que vi no me agrado.

Luan: Bol de tarta, relleno de espuma limpiadora de autos con ¿piedras? ¿Tachuelas en el asiento? "echarle hormigas rojas en el traje" cubeta con ¡¿carbón caliente?! –Se recarga en su asiento- ¿quería lastimarlo o tratar de matarlo? –unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mira su libro de bromas y toma un marcado negro- Esto no, "¿Qué bromista lastima de verdad a su familia?" –Raya las pagina donde están las bromas asía Lincoln- "a nadie le gusta un payaso que lastima" –aplica un poco más de fuerza y comienza a arrancar las hojas- "Un comediante causa risas, no dolor".

Estaba enojada, enojada conmigo misma ¿Cómo se me ocurrió eso? Ni a mi peor enemigo le deseaba esas cosas, rallaba, arrancaba y aplasta cada una de las hojas de mi libreta, hasta casi dejarla sin una, lance la libreta al suelo y apoye mi cabeza sobre mi escritora poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y repetía una y otra vez "lo siento" hasta quedarme dormida.

Fin del Flash back

Desde ese día ya no quería ser graciosa, cause dolor en vez de felicidad, solo no lo vi antes, porque estaba segada por mi orgullo y ego, y ahora ya no puedo remediarlo, estoy asustada, asustada por no recuperar a Lincoln, ya no tengo el derecho de ser su hermana, porque si lo fuera, yo no lo hubiera tratado como lo hice, y ahora pago las consecuencias de mis actos… siempre que me ponía así, él era el que me iba a consolar, para dejar de estar asustada, débil, él era el mayor la mayoría del tiempo y yo la menor, pero eso no me importaba, me llenaba de valor y continuar, pero ahora estoy sola, mis demás hermanas estaban para mí, pero no era lo mismo.

Trate de acercarme a Luna, pero ella ya casi no me dirige la palabra sus palabras son cortas y frías, ella debe pensar que no me afecto el escape de Lincoln, no la culpo, si estaría en su posición aria lo mismo, solo habla con Leni y Lily, con Lynn y Lola, no les dirige la palabra y al resto de nosotras nos ignora o habla de manera cortante, quería demostrarle que estaba arrepentida, pero siempre era recibida por un "ahora no Luan, no… no estoy de ánimos" no quiero justificar me con mi hermano, pero lo extrañaba y necesita de mi mejor amiga para poder ser algo fuerte y sé que ella también siente eso.

Iba a entrar de nuevo a nuestra habitación, pero sentía unos pequeños tirones en mi ropa, me di vuelta y era Lana la que me sostenía de mi ropa.

Luan: ¿Lana? ¿Qué sucede? –Se inclina para estar a su nivel-

Lana: Podemos charles y yo decirle algo a Luna. –con la mirada baja y en un tono triste-

Se a quera lo que le quería decir a Luna, era que lamenta lo que le hiso a Lincoln, tanto ella y yo, no buscábamos la lastima de las demás solo queríamos que estar con alguien. Ella y yo entramos a la habitación que compartía con Luna. Lana se acercó a donde estaba con charles en mano.

Lana: Luna…

Luna: …

Lana: ¿Podíamos hablar? ¿Por favor?

Luna: …

No hubo respuesta, Lana parecía más decaída, pero envés de irse se quedó, fue a sentarse a un borde de la cama.

Lana: …no te obligare a que hables Luna, pero por favor escucha ¿Sí?

Lana: …Sé que debí darme cuenta de lo que le hacíamos a Lincoln desde antes, y que ya es muy tarde para sentirse culpable y debes pensar que soy tan mala como Lola, pero eso no es verdad –Salen unas lágrimas de sus ojos y su tono de voz se hace un poco más agudo- Extraño Lincoln… sé que no tengo el derecho decir que lo extraño, por todo el mal que le hice, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Luna: ….

Lana: …Te escuche hablar con Leni la otra noche… se lo que sientes por este asunto, no sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza y tampoco del cómo se sintió la primera vez que llego Lincoln a casa y como hermano menor… pero si se cómo es tenerlo como hermano mayor.

Lana: El entre todos es el que más me apoyado en el camino que he escogido y cuando me siento sola, el me regresa la sonrisa… pero yo le quite la suya, no me siento bien, cada vez que pienso en lo que le hice, me lastima y mucho –se quita su gorra- el dado de sí por mí y ha pagado los platos rotos a su nombre por solo protegerme, incluso me ha dado más de un momento maravilloso en mi vida, Charles es prueba de ello.

Lana: Aun principio papá no me iba a dejar quedarme con él ya que tenía ya muchas mascotas… tuve que dejarlo donde lo encontré, lloraba por no poderlo traer, mamá se acercó para alegrarme, pero no fue así, después de un rato escuche la puerta y después unos ladridos, me extraño eso, fui corriendo a ver qué pasaba y mi sorpresa fue al ver a Lincoln cargado a charles… al parecer Lincoln convenció a papá para podernos quedar con él, dando 1 mes de mesadas, yo estaba feliz y él me dijo "¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?" él me ha dado cosas que atesorar y yo las pisotee –sniff- sé que no podre cambiar nada y tampoco pidiéndote perdón a ti, pero –sniff- extraño mucho a Linky el me vio como alguien normal, jamás me crítico, era casi el único que me decía que era una niña linda y que no importara nada que jamás cambiara mi manera de ser y ahora el ya no está… -Llorando, mientras charles le lamia su mejilla para alegrarla sin resultado alguno-

Me quede en silencio total, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, me acerque a Lana y la abrase nunca me di cuenta de lo valiente y fuerte que son mis hermanas menores, ella hizo lo que no he podido, ella correspondió a mi abrazo. Ella es una de las más rudas de la familia, pero ahora está ante mis brazos siendo lo que es una niña sufriendo su error, no tardo mucho y pude sentir un brazo en mi espalda, miré a mi izquierda un poco y pude ver que era Luna, ella no abrazaba pude notar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No dije nada, solo sentía el consuelo de mi hermana mayor y menor.


	12. Chapter 12

:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

00

Cap. 12: El odio lleva a un conflicto y un robo injusto.

00

:::

* * *

Día 13 desde que escapo Lincoln.

Narra Leni.

Casi dos semanas desde que se fue Linky. Nuestros intentos de recuperarlo se veían escasos, no podía hacer nada cada día que llevo más panfletos de él, el doble de los que llevo hace rasgados, tirados o arruinados, y siempre estaban los que era puestos por Ronnie ane, se esmera poder encontrarlo y alejarlo de nosotras a toda costa, en una parte de mi veía que Lincoln y la gente que lo conoce se preocupa por él y viceversa… pero no nosotros, su familia…

Era una tarde calurosa, tenía preparado varios volantes de Lincoln, pero pude ver a Ronnie ane desde lejos. Me acerque lo más que pude y verla, ella hacia lo mismo que yo, poner y repartir los volantes de niño desaparecido de Lincoln, pero al igual que yo muy pocas personas no nos prestaron atención, ella tomo su mochila y se fue a otro Lugar, yo la seguí sin que me notara, quería hablar con ella y aclarar que lo que hacemos, no es para regresarlo a la mala vida que nosotras le lanzamos, espere a que estuviéramos en un lugar menos concurrido, espere al momento justo y fu corriendo así ella y cuando la pude alcanzar la tome del brazo.

Ronnie ane: Oye que te pa… -al darse vuelta ve que es Leni que la sostiene- ¿Qué haces aquí? –en un tono sobrio-

Leni: Ronnie tengo que hablar contigo.

Ronnie ane: -molesta- No tengo nada de qué hablar con una de las personas que le arruinaron la vida a Lincoln –Tratando de zafarse-

Leni: Por favor Ronnie, escúchame ambas buscamos a la misma persona. –Tratando de calmar a la joven Latina-

Ronnie ane: -deja luchar para zafarse y su mirada se encoje- No… Yo lo estoy buscando –tira de su brazo y logra liberarse- ¡Ustedes le dan caza! –Molesta, apunta con el dedo índice a Leni- ¡Todos ustedes fueron tan ciegos, que siguieron a una tonta hipócrita que no supo cómo aceptar la derrota y el que tuvo que cargar con toda la culpa fue el! De haber sabido que esto terminaría así, yo no lo habría escuchado desde un principio…

Leni: ¿Qué quieres decir? –Con un poco de temor en su voz y confusión-

Ronnie ane: Que yo tenía una orden para que les quitaran a Lincoln y Lily, y un boleto asegurado para cada uno de ustedes ¡bola de desalmados egoístas! para la cárcel o donde quiera que los mandaran ¿sabes por qué no están tras las rejas pagando lo que hicieron?

-Leni solo negó con la cabeza mientras estaba asustada, por la actitud de la joven latina-

Ronnie ane: Porque él me rogo que no lo hiciera, me rogo de rodillas, llorando e implorando –salen lágrimas de sus ojos- nunca he visto a alguien que se humillara así por personas como ustedes, estaba asustado de lo que eran capases, aunque toda mi familia lo protegiéramos, les tenía pavor a ustedes, lo rompieron en espíritu, destruyeron al chico más fuerte que conozco y ame en mi vida.

Me quede sin habla, de verdad nos protegió de muchas cosas que nos merecíamos.

Ronnie ane: Escúchame Loud, si encuentro a Lincoln antes que ustedes, are que los encierren a cada uno de ustedes y no me importa si mi hermano me odie por lo que le hice a la estúpida de tu hermana mayor, los veré podrirse en una cárcel –se va- y otra cosa…

-Leni la mira con atención-

Ronnie ane: Nunca esperé eso de ti, me decepcionas, nunca te vi como una tonta… pero ahora… sé que eres una estúpida –con odio en su voz, dejando sola Leni-

Leni: …

-En la casa Loud-

Narra Lucy

Estaba en mi habitación, tratando de escribir poemas del dolor que le causé y lo arrepentida que estaba por lo que le hice a mi hermano, pero solo salían poemas de odio, burla y desprecio de mí misma, estaba más sumergida en la oscuridad de lo acostumbrado ahora estoy en una zona total mente desagradable, fría… Sola. Nunca me di cuenta de bajo que he caído o si ya estado aquí desde un inicio, ya no escucho voces, era el único ser consiente en esa oscuridad, cada vez que gritaba no emitía ni un sonido, ni un lamento salía de mi boca o grito de ayuda, mi vos desapareció. Durante este mal suceso del escape de mi hermano, perdí todo laso con mi familia, como si yo nunca existió desde un inicio mis lamentos jamás fueron escuchados o aceptados, no sé si creían que era la manera que estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo, era un error, es distinto, estaba perdida en este laberinto de emociones, cada vez veía el mal que le cause a mi hermano y también las veces que estaba para mí, era culpable.

Lucy: -suspira-

Lynn: ¿aun te sigue lamentado por lo de Lincoln? - concentrada en sus asuntos-

Lucy: ¿acaso hay otro motivo? –en un su habitual tono de voz sombrío-

Lynn: ¿no se? Uno de tus típicos lamentos o incoherentes rituales. –En un tono desinteresado-

Lucy: ¿Por qué eres así? –en un tono poco molesto-

Lynn: … ¿A qué te refieres? –Deja de hacer sus cosas y pone atención a Lucy -

Lucy: ¿A qué me refiero? Nuestro hermano, nuestro único hermano se escapó de aquí…

Lynn: *tsh* Que idiota –desvía la mirada con poco interés-

Lucy: ¿Idiota? Él no es un idiota, él fue una de las mejores personas que he conocido ¿y tú? Como si nada, desde que se escapó, a ti, solo te importa tu estúpido deporte y tus ridículas victorias. –En un tono fastidiado-

Lynn: -deja sus cosas y se le acerca a Lucy, completa mente furiosa- Di… eso… una vez mas o si no…

Lucy: o si no ¿Qué? ¿Me acusaras de que yo también doy mala suerte y me aras vivir con el patio? -En un tono desafiante-

Lynn: …Are que no escuche eso – regresa a su lugar- y será mejor que te olvides de él, porque estamos mejor sin él.

Lucy: Estas equivocada, él nos hace falta… -encoge la mirada- … en cambio tú, estas de sombra… -en un tono cortante-

Lynn: -Se detiene en seco- ¿Qué dijiste? –Mira de reojo a Lucy-

Lucy: Lo que escuchaste –molesta- además de Lola, tu, estas de sobra en esta casa.

Lynn: -Toma por el cuello de su blusa de Lucy- Escúchame rara, he sido paciente, por ti, mis hermanas y nuestros padres, pero acabas de colmar mi paciencia –Enojada-

Lucy: ¿y que aras? ¿Pelear? Está bien, pero quiero que recuerdes que te he vencido más de una ocasión –Molesta-

Lynn: Huug –suelta a Lucy- No me quedare aquí para estar escuchado tus tonterías.

Lucy: Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. –Acto seguido, Lucy comienza a empujar a Lynn, echándola de la habitación- quiero ver ¿Quién te recibe con los brazos abiertos? –Cierra la puerta fuerte mente-

Narración normal.

Lynn se encontraba mirando la puerta de lo que fue su habita, se levantó rápida mente y comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta no se quedó así, continúo golpeando la puerta por varios minutos y cuando se abrió la puerta ella fue recibida por todas sus cosas.

Lynn: Lucy ¿Es enserio? –Con un tono sorpresivo-

No recibió respuesta, y sus cosas se comenzaron a mover, era Lucy que estaba empujando del otro lado, Lynn hiso lo mismo del otro lado para regresar sus cosas de regreso a su lugar, pero un último esfuerzo de Lucy hiso que barias cosas se cayeran encima de Lynn y Lucy aprovecho y saco el resto de las cosas y cerro nueva mente la puerta.

Lynn se encontraba escarbando entre toda su ropa y equipo para llegar a la superficie, cuando llego, nueva mente vio la puerta cerrada.

Lynn: ¿Cómo así serán las cosas he? ¡Bien! Como tú quieras, pero te darás cuenta que me necesitas más que nada y cuando llegue ese momento y te ve arrastrando te de rodillas, te mandare al infierno ¿Me escuchaste Lucy? –Furiosa-

Nueva mente no hubo respuesta, Lynn rechinaba sus dientes por la furia se dio vuelta y comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas.

Tardo unos minutos y cuando estuvo por terminar, una puerta se abre brusca mente, el impacto llamo su atención, el sonido provenía de la puerta de las gemelas y acto seguido salió Lana completamente enoja. Pasó junto a Lynn sin dirigirle la palabra o la vista y se fue a la planta baja. A Lynn le extrañaba eso de su hermana menor, fue a donde conseguiría respuestas, pero antes de hablar vio a Lana con varias cosas de limpieza.

Lana entro a su habitación y comenzó a limpiar su lado. Lola salió de su habitación y vio lo que hacía su hermana gemela, Lynn se quedó sorprendida de lo que pasaba, varios minutos pasaron y varias bolsas con basura y trasportes de mascotas, peceras con reptiles, listos para ir se.

Después de tirar la basura y sacar a sus reptiles de su cuarto, toma dos maletas y comienza llenarla con su ropa, Lola ve esto y ya sabe por dónde terminara esto.

Lola: ¿A dónde crees que vas? –En un tono molesto-

Lana: Me voy de aquí, no quiero estar con una persona tan egocéntrica, -mete con más fuerza sus cosas en su maleta- malvada –salta sobre ella y la cierra- y ruin como tú –Frunciendo el ceño-

Lola- se le acercó furiosa mente a Lana y le toma de los tirantes de su overol-: ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre mí?!

Lana: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que te digan tus verdades? –Se aparta y libera de Lola- Escúchame Lola, estoy harta de tu actitud, todos aquí le hicimos sufrir, pero tu…

Lola: ¿yo que? –con una mirada penetrante-

Lana: Tú sigues siendo la misma princesa egoísta que has sido, entre todos los que vivimos aquí, tú fuiste una de las que más se esforzaba por hacer su vida peor que un infierno, nunca te importo su bien estar y el de nosotros, tu solo te preocupabas por ti, y si te preocupaste por alguna de nosotras, solo fue para quedar bien ante las demás –En tono seco-

Lola: no metas palabras en mi boca hermana. –Frunciendo el ceño-

Lana: Ya que hago memoria, a tus ojos nunca fue lo suficiente mente buena para ser tu hermana, era una herramienta, una mascota, tu esclava, pero ahora te digo esto "toma tu correa devuelta" –En un tono frio, toma la maleta y se va del cuarto-

Lana se dirige a un lugar que la pudo recibir y no paso por alto el hecho de que las cosas de Lynn estaban afuera, ella supo de inmediato donde podría quedarse, se acercó a la ex habitación de Lynn y toco un par de veces.

Lynn: pierdes el tiempo "La duquesa de la oscuridad" no quiere compañía. –en un tono burlón y molesto-

Lana: -miro con molestia a Lynn- Lucy –regreso la mirada a la puerta- Soy yo, Lana ¿puedo ser tu compañera de ahora en adelante?

No hubo respuesta, pero la puerta se abrí con Lucy enfrente de Lana, ella solo se apartó y le extendió la mano en señal de que entre a su hermana menor, Lana tomo sus cosas y comenzó a entrar a lo que es su nueva habitación.

Lola estaba furiosa por la "traición" de su hermana gemela, Lynn fue a recuperar su cuarto, pero sería interceptada por Lucy, dejando que Lana meta sus cosas, ya todo en su habitación, ambas sierran la puerta dejando a Lynn y Lola afuera y haciéndolas compañeras de habitación.

El ambiente entre la familia se veía afectada cada vez más, de lamentos, sollozos y arrepentimientos, se abrieron las puertas de peleas, discusiones y odio, y esto no benefician en nada al Hogar Loud.

Por otro lado, de la casa, siendo específico en la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Lisa se encontraba trabajando en un experimentos menores que tenía, pero algo se notaba en ella todo parecía normal en ella, error, su motivación se fue ella busco cualquier explicación científica ante su situación pero nada concordaba, se limpió los lentes y soltó un suspiro ante su situación, se volvió a colocar sus lentes y disponerse a trabajar en sus experimentos, pero fue detenida por un lloriqueo del cual provenía de Lily, Lisa se le acerco y tratar de calmarla, pero no obtenía resultados positivos, sus ideas iban desde mecerla, alimentarla, jugar con ella, pero nada, sus opciones se acababan hasta que vio la manta preferida de Lily, se la dio, esto la calmo un poco, pero se mantenía alterada, Lisa noto eso, pero ya se le acabaron las ideas, era la única que conocía mejor que nadie a Lily, pero ahora no era el caso, ya iba a pedir ayuda de sus hermanas hasta que Lily dijo "icon" Lisa supo de inmediato que su hermana aunque fuera un bebe sabía que algo, mejor dicho alguien faltaba y ese era Lincoln, el cual era extrañado por la menor de los Loud.

Lisa ya sabía qué hacer, dejo a Lily en la cuna la cual ella volvería a llorar pero Lisa pudo tranquilizarla, le dijo que no tardaría, salió de la habitación y pudo ver a barias de sus hermanas discutiendo el cual ignoro y se fue a lo que fue la habitación de su hermano mayor, al entrar, vio con extrañeza y veía sus cosas de su hermano, entro sin vacilar y fue al mueble donde tenía su ropa y sacar una prenda del para calmar a Lily, pero cuando lo iba a tocar su mano lo atravesó y su rostro fue a parar a la pared, se dejó caer y quedarse sentada sobre el suelo, agito su cabeza y volvió a ver el lugar que se encontraba como era, un armario vacío a excepción de unos abrigos, era alucinaciones de ella , por una parte no se arrepentía por la hipótesis que hiso sobre la suerte, pero una gran parte de si se sentía culpable por lo que le hiso a su hermano, era la ciencia, contra sus sentimientos, ella sufría de una guerra interna, se iba levantar, pero sintió algo raro en una de las tablas del suelo, la reviso, noto que esta se podía quitar y pudo notar algo de un brillo tenue, alzo la tabla y saco lo que estaba brillando y al sacarlo pudo notar una caja de zapatos cubierta por plástico, quito el plástico lo más delicado posible ya sin plástico, abrió la caja y pudo notar algo que no creía volver a ver… era bun-bun, el tesoro más preciado de su hermano.

Salió de la ex habitación de Lincoln sin que nadie se diera cuenta y regreso a la suya rápida mente, dudaba si esto funcionaria, pero no tenía nada que perder, le mostro el pequeño conejo de peluche a su hermana, el cual hiso que ella riera y estirara sus brazos para alcanzarlo, Lisa se alivió y le dio a bun-bun a Lily, vio como ella jugaba por un momentáneo y lo abrazaba con gran fuerza. Con Lily feliz, Lisa regresa a su mesa de trabajo, pero no se puso a trabajar, miro nueva mente a su hermana menor y lo feliz que era con aquel muñeco, se llenó de melancolía y volvió la mirada a sus experimentos.

Lisa: perdóname Lily –baja la mirada- perdóname por quitarte a tu hermano. –una lágrima descendía por su mejilla-

Tomo unas hojas con la hipótesis de la suerte, se le quedo mirando y se preguntó a sí misma, ¿Fue a beneficio de la ciencia?


	13. Chapter 13

:::

00

:::

* * *

::

0

Cap. 13: Fin del…

0

::

* * *

Día 13

Narra Lincoln

Dos días para que se hagan las dos primeras semanas desde que me fui, esto se les aria un largo tiempo a cualquier persona, pero para mí eran décadas, cada minuto desde que vi el anuncio de mi búsqueda se hacían un martirio cada paso pude ser otro día de sufrimiento en ese traje de ardilla.

Mi mente se preocupaba más de ese dolor, tenía que estar concentrado. Pero era casi imposible, varios cambios de dirección, pérdidas de camino, neumáticos pinchados y transbordos innecesarios, es como si el universo conspiraba contra mí y no quisiera que yo llegara a mi destino, pero no podía dejarme vencer y esto no me iba detener, ya había llegado algo lejos y no dejare que ese esfuerzo sea en vano.

Llegamos a la ciudad de Lago claro, no era tan grande como Royal Woods, pero no se quedaba corto en el camino. No tardo el autobús en llegar a la estación. Antes de que bajar comencé a revisar si no me faltaba nada, todo estaba en su lugar, pero a excepción de mi billetera, me estaba quedando sin dinero, consumió mucho los trasportes que he tenido, esto me alarmo, aún tenía grabado en la cabeza de lo que pazo en el bosque con aquel hombre.

Baje del autobús, trate de parecer lo mar normal posible, pero era casi imposible mi situación me mantenía preocupado y tenso, el lugar era lo bastante grande y buscar una tabla de las rutas de los autobuses sería algo complicado, pero no decaí, comencé a buscar las rutas de las diferentes líneas de autobuses y no tarde mucho en encontrar la, revise cada ruta que va a chicago y encontrar una lo suficiente mente económica he ir me en esa, pero mi búsqueda terminaría en resultados pocos prósperos, no me alcanzaba para el boleto, me deprimí, esto salía completo de mis planes.

Estaba en las calles pensado una nueva manera de llegar a chicago o conseguir dinero, aun no estaba preparado psicológicamente para volverme ir a pie, opte por conseguir un trabaja y ganar el dinero suficiente para el boleto, no iba a mendigar o pedir limosna no era vago y sería más rápido obtener resultados, no me importaba tardar unos días para conseguir el dinero.

Lincoln: Sé que estarás pensado –Hablándole al lector- "Lincoln los trabajos no caen del cielo" Pero es mi mejor opción por ahora, además de que me evito problemas con un vagabundo o alguien de la calle, además de que será tardado, pero valdrá la pena quedarme en el mismo lugar por más d días… y perdona por dejarte de un lado, he pasado por varias cosas y me concentrado en ello…

Me dirigí a una tabla de anuncios para ver si hay un trabajo temporal disponible, pero no todos los anuncios de ahí eran servicios y cosas basura… lo único del cual alegrarme, era que no estaba mi anuncio de se busca, estaba cansado, no encontraba nada, ni un lugar quería contratar a un "niño".

Lincoln: ¡Acaso no hay un lugar donde pueda conseguir trabajo!

Mis esperanzas decaían cada vez más, aquel grito solo me quito un poco de peso de mi espalda, pero eso no duro.

¿?: ¡Fuera de aquí rata ladrona! –Arrojado a un chico a la calle-

Mi tristeza cambio por sorpresa, por ver aquel joven volando a la calle por una mujer bastante mayor.

Mujer: ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara cerca de mi restaurante, escuchaste, estas, despedido! –Enojada-

Joven: no puedes despedirme, me necesitas.

Mujer: ¿necesitarte? ¡JA! Hasta un niño pude hacer mejor trabajo que tú.

Joven: Quiero ver eso. –En tono burlón-

Mujer: Ya veremos –Mira a los lados y ve a Lincoln- ¿oye niño?

Lincoln: -salta por la impresión, poniéndose nervioso- s-s-sí.

Mujer: ¿Quieres trabajo? –Extiende la mano-

Estaba algo inseguro de la propuesta de aquella mujer, pero no podía negarme.

Lincoln: ¡Claro! –Le da la mano entusiasmado-

Mujer: Esa es la actitud. –Entra al establecimiento con Lincoln-

Al entrar pude ver que era un restaurante con temática deportiva, era algo grande, había bastante gente.

Mujer: Disculpa niño, no me he presentado soy Luisa, pero dime Lu y estarás suplantado a aquel tonto que viste, será un mesero, tu trabajo será tomar las ordenes de los clientes y llevar comida y bebidas ¿alguna duda?

Lincoln: solo una ¿Dónde están los baños?

Lu: Están al fondo a la derecha –señalando la dirección-

Lincoln: Gracias –sale disparado al baño-

Después de mi escala técnica. Se me fue dado un uniforme y me puse a trabajar, no era tan difícil y me iba bien, a ver servido a 10 hermanas serbio para algo.

Narración normal.

Lincoln daba su mayor esfuerzo para ser lo más eficiente posible y llevar una buena impresión ante su nueva jefa, no se detenía en anotar y llevar las ordenes, la gente se sentía del personal se sentía impresionado por la habilidad de Lincoln, para Lu esto era gracioso, ya que le demostró a que un niño puede a ser mejor su trabajo que su ex empleado. La tarde se hacía en Rio blanco y con ello la hora del almuerzo.

Lu: Me sorprendes niño, no esperaba que fueras tan bueno.

Lincoln: gracias Luisa.

Lu: No hay de que tu…

Lincoln: Me llamo Lincoln.

Lu: Bueno Linc, por ahora creo que es todo.

Lincoln: ¡¿Estoy despedido?! –alarmado-

Lu: No, lo siento, no me exprese bien. Por ahora, es el fin del horario familiar, ya después se pone un poco pesado y a veces las cosas se salen de control, y no quiero salgan en las noticias que un niño salió herido aquí a esas horas, sería malo para el negocio ¿me entiendes?

Lincoln: creo… que entiendo –más calmado y con una leve sonrisa-

Lu: bien Linc, toma –le da 12 dólares y propinas- Te pagare 3 dólares por hora y te puedes quedar con las propinas que hagas. Ha, otra cosa deja el uniforme, si vas a trabajar aquí tienes que ganártelo ¿ok?

Lincoln: si, señora –se va a la parte de atrás a cambiarse y después de un rato sale- Listo, los veo mañana a todos. –Sale del restaurant-

Todos: adiós.

Trabajadora: Conseguiste a un buen chico.

Lu: Es muy bueno, me pregunto ¿de dónde saco eso?... como sea, mientras…

Trabajador: ¡Oye niño olvidaste esto! –agita un papel doblado- diablos, se fue.

Lu: ¿para que necesitas al chico? Y ¿Qué tienes ahí? –dudosa-

Trabajador: No sé lo que sea, pero se le cayó a, el –checa el contenido- …

Trabajadora: Hey no nos dejes con la duda ¿Qué dice?

-El trabajador muestra el contenido del papel-

Lu: Hay no –sorprendida-

Trabajadora: No puede ser –llevándose las manos a la boca-

Trabajador: … ¿Qué hacemos?

Lu: …El protocolo…. Háganlo ustedes… yo tengo que hacer una llamada.

Narra Lincoln.

Estaba alegre pude conseguir un trabajo los bastante bueno para estar ahí por unos días y conseguir suficiente dinero para los boletos a chicago.

Estaba caminado por la calle guardando lo que había ganado y concentrándome en mi plan, pero…

*Boom* *boom* *boom*

Unas pequeñas explosiones me sacaron de mis pensamientos, busqué de donde provenían y vi a unos niños de 7 años lanzándole petardos a un perro callejero que tenían atado.

Lincoln: ¡Oigan ustedes, dejen a ese perro en paz! –corre hacia ellos-

Pude ver que aquellos niños me vieron y se asustaron, se fueron corriendo del lugar, no los perseguí porque no tenía el tiempo, además no vale mucho la pena.

Lincoln: *Hump* Hay gente que solo quiere ver sufrir –suelta al perro, el cual se va corriendo- a los indefensos. Sera mejor que me lleve esto –Toma los petardos y un encendedor- No quiero que regresen y hagan lo mismo de nuevo. –Se va del lugar-

Regrese a mi camino, para encontrar un lugar para el cual descansar y ver un nuevo día, tenía ya varias cosas en la cabeza y aquella escena de hace un momento me recordó como mis hermanas me trataba, de cada golpe e insulto injustificado, me llene de furia, quería regresarles cada golpe, pero no iba ser como ellas. Seguiría recordando del mal que me hicieron, pero una presión en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos y darme vuelta y ver a dos policías.

Policía 1: Disculpa chico, tenemos unas preguntas para ti.

Policía 2: Nos llegó una notificación de que un niño desaparecido –mostrando un anuncio de niño desaparecido de Lincoln- además de una llama.

Policía 1: Necesitamos que nos acompañes a la jefatura por favor… -Le pone la mano en el hombro-


	14. Chapter 14

:::

00

:::

* * *

::

0

Cap. 14: Lincoln.

0

::

* * *

Día 13 desde que escapo Lincoln.

Narra Leni.

Estaba caminando devuelta a mi casa esa tarde, después de mi "charla" con Ronnie Anne. Mis ánimos se fueron al suelo, veía que nos cuidaba de cosas malas, pero también nos protegió de nuestro castigo, cargas dolor por nuestro bien. No merecemos tal trato, sembramos sufrimiento, pero no lo cosechamos, fue Lincoln el que lo cosecho llevándose la peor parte de esto.

Leni ~Somos la peor familia posible y yo, soy la mayor estúpida que pudo existir, por miedo, por mi egoísmo llegamos a esto, no quería ser excluida de la familia, él era tu familia y tú lo abandonaste, no me lo puedo imaginar rogando y humillándose por ti ~

Me culpaba como si eso fuera a librarme de mis errores, pero no era así y ahora tenía que vivir con eso toda mi vida.

Llegaba ya a casa y algo que ya no me parecía tan inusual era el silencio de la casa una vez llena de ruido, felicidad y diversión se convirtió en una casa triste y dolida dominada por el silencio de nuestro error, me decidí por entrar y recostarme un momento y pensar un poco. No me moleste en avisar de mi llegada, deje mi mochila a un lado del sofá y me recosté en el para poder pensar en paz, pero en vez de pensar maneras de poder encontrar a mi hermano, solo podía recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, de él probándose ropa que no le quedaba a los tres años, siendo mi modelo, de cada ves que él tenía una pesadilla y me buscaba para ya no tener miedo, de los juegos que jugábamos, de guardar varios de mis secretos, de ayudarme en todo lo que pueda, de nunca perder la esperanza de que aprenda a conducir. Todo recuerdo feliz que he tenido, ahora me hacen recordar todas las cosas que le hice, entre mi melancolía y tristeza me quedé dormida.

Estaba rodeada por una luz blanca en una pradera desconocía él porque estaba en ese lugar.

¿?: ¡Leniiii!

Leni: ¿Lincoln?

Comencé a correr asía el origen del grito de mi hermano.

Lincoln: ¡Leniiiii!

Seguía corriendo y al paso de mi camino podía ver barias cosas en el suelo, comics, juguetes, bicicletas, muñecos y a bun-bun, todo esto me parecía extraño ¿Por qué las cosas de mi hermano estaban aquí? Continuaba y las cosas se hacían lugares que mi hermano veía con mayor frecuencia, todos alteras o destruidos de diferentes maneras mi velocidad disminuía al llegar a una pequeña área libre de la hierba y en el centro veía algo que me destruía el alma…era el, pero se veía cuando tenía cuatro años, estaba lleno de suciedad, cortes, moretones, lastimadas y lo peor su sangre saliendo de algunas de esas lastimadas, a su lado estaba ese horrendo traje de ardilla.

Leni: Lin-li… ¿Linky? –Con voz rota-

No recibí respuesta me acercaba a él lentamente mientras estiraba mi mano, esto nunca paso, jamás paso, pero me dolía demasiado ese dulce niño viéndolo sufrir completamente herido, podía escucharlo lamentarse, pidiendo perdón con una voz rota.

Leni: ¿Linky? –Con una voz rota-

Pude ver que esta ves reacciono, alzo un poco su rostro y mi al ver su rostro me esperaba ver esa dulce cara que recordaba, pero solo veía un rostro de tormento cicatrices, cortadas, sus ojos estaban muy inyectado en sangre y sus ojeras, tape mi boca, las lágrimas salía, negaba con todo mi ser.

Leni: Link…

Lincoln: ¡Lo siento! –Arrastrándose asía atrás cubriéndose la cabeza-

Ese grito me hizo sobre saltar di un paso asía atrás, vi como mi hermano temblaba, protegiéndose de… mí.

Lincoln: Lo siento, perdón, seré un niño bueno, pero por favor ya no me golpeen –Con un tono de voz quebrado y temeroso, mientras este tiembla-

Leni: … -se acerca a Lincoln corriendo-

Lincoln: ¡No por favor, no quiero sufr…!

-Leni abraza a Lincoln con todas sus fuerzas-

Lincoln: … ¿L-L-Leni? –confundido y sorprendido-

Leni: ¡ Lo siento! –Con lágrimas en sus ojos y dolor en su voz- ¡ Tu no merecías esto, pude detenerlo, pero no lo hice, lo siento, perdóname por ser una mala hermana, perdóname por ser tan egoístas, por favor perdóname por causarte ese dolor!

Busca lo que no tenía derecho, su perdón, al tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos podía sentir el confort y calor que el emanaba, este sentimiento que yo rechace y ahora anhelo, aquel no hacía sentir seguras y a salvo de todo, lo extrañaba mucho y él lo demostraba, podía sentir sus brazos rodeándome y el intentando calmarme, rogando de que vuelva a sonreír, ponía siempre el estado de sus seres queridos antes que el suyo, lo vi llorar, lamentarse y tener miedo hace un instante, pero dejo de alado para poder volver a sonreír, ese era el Lincoln el cual lo vi creerse como un caballero y alguien bueno.

Estaba abrazando a Lincoln por un buen tiempo, pedía que los segundos se hicieran horas y poder seguir abrazándolo un poco más, pero se no fue así, el tiempo pasaba rápido y no quería separarme de él.

Lincoln: Leni… creo que es hora de despertar.

Leni: otros minutos más por favor. –sin dejarlo de abrazar-

Lincoln: Leni, me gustaría estar abrazándote más tiempo –muestra una leve sonrisa- pero tienes que despertar. –Su semblante cambia por uno dolido-

Leni: No quiero, quiero estar contigo cerca de ti, ya te alejé de mí una vez no dejare que pase eso de nuevo –abrazándolo más fuerte y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho-

Lincoln: Gracias por quererme cerca Leni, pero me tengo que ir –se libera del abrazo de Leni lo más delicado posible-

Él se comenzó alejar de mí, cuando me di cuenta de eso lo perseguí, no quería perderlo de nuevo, traté de alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano lo podía ver despedirse con la mano, con una leve sonrisa, pero se podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Llego un punto en el cual el lugar se hizo negro, miraba por todos lados y seguía viendo oscuridad, suspiré con derrota y cerré los ojos… Cuando los volví a abrir pude ver el techo de mi casa. Sabía que era un sueño, pero lo sentí tan real, prefería quedarme en él y así estar cerca de mi hermano menor.

Estaba algo cansada aun, miré la hora y ya habían dado las 19:30, ya era bastante tarde, tenía que regresar a mi cuarto para hacer más volantes de se busca, pero alguien me detuve, Lucy estaba sentada junto a mí, me extrañaba de e ella, Lucy y yo no somos las más unidas

Leni: Hola Lucy…

Lucy: Leni… podemos hablar –agachando la mirada-

No sabía el por qué mi hermana quería hablar conmigo, no soy la indicada en estos momentos para nadie… y para mí, pero eso no le importo a Lucy, comenzó a hablar lo único que podía hacer era escucharla y al paso que iba hablando, yo ponía más atención a cada detalle que ella decía, me sorprendió que ella escuchar que ella estuvo presente en nuestra charla de Luna y yo, además de los arrepentimientos, además de sentirse sola más de lo usual, ella decía que podía hablar con espíritus, pero ahora por una razón no podía, después me conto la pelea que tuvo con Lynn y de sacarla nueva mente de su habitación… me sorprendía sus palabras, el hecho de lo solitaria que era, lo dolida que estaba, la abrase y por un momento aquella niña deprimente si emociones, comenzó a llorar en mis brazos como un ser inofensivo.

Pasaron un nos minutos y Lucy se quedó dormida en mis brazos, al parecer no ha podido dormir, la iba a llevar a su habitación, pero vi como Luna bajaba con Luan y Lana, me alegraba ver de nuevo de pie a Luna, y se veía algo bien.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, lo primero que dijeron fue el por qué Lucy estaba dormida en mis brazos, les conté de nuestra charla.

Lana: es como la que tuve con Luna.

Me alegro que algunas de nuestras hermanas recapacitaran sobre sus errores que hicieron. Nuestra charla se hiso de nuestros lamentos, de nuestras disculpas para nuestro hermano, de nuestras emociones y recuerdos de él, aparecía de buenos, malos y graciosos momentos que pasamos con él, no pudimos dar una risa a eso último, pasábamos un momento familiar muy emotivo, pero lo bueno, no dura mucho…

Lola: ¿aún se siguen lamentando por él? –en un tono molesto-

Volteé a mirar a la salida de la sala y pude ver a Lola acompañada por Lynn, ya sabía que ellas dos son las que más les molestaba sobre esto, yo ya sabía que estaban peleadas con Lana y Lucy.

Lana: Eso te incumbe –encarando a Lola-

Lola: me incumbe ya que ese tonto está destruyendo a nuestra familia. –Enojada-

Luan: ¡Él no está destruyendo nuestra familia! –Molesta-

Lynn: ¡Por favor Luan, mira cómo estamos! Mamá pasa cada noche llorando, Papá esta en depresión, Lori ha estado distante, ya no he visto a Lisa y pare empeorar Lily ha llorado más de lo normal, solo ustedes se lamentan por algo innecesario.

Lola: Lynn tiene razón, el no a eche otra cosa que no sea problemas. –Cruzándose de brazos-

Luna: -se levanta brusca mente- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Él ha hecho mucho por nosotras y eso las incluye a ustedes dos!

Lynn: ¡Es mentira!

Luna: ¡¿Mentiras?! –Se acerca a Lynn- Escúchame Lynn, ya estoy harta de tu estúpido berrinche, por perder un estúpido partido que no valió la pena.

Lynn: -encara Luna- Déjame te digo hermana mayor, ese partido nos costó el campeonato y todo por culpa de él, así que te recomiendo que… cierres… la… boca. -En un tono frio y molesto mientras golpeaba el pecho de Luna con el dedo-

No me gustaba ver a mis hermanas pelea, pero cada pelea me llenaba de dolor, un dolor que quiere salir y las palabras de Lynn no ayudan, si no empeoran el problema, el cual no tardaría en salir. Mientras las demás discuten, pude escuchar a alguien bajar, era Lisa mientras cargaba a Lily embrazó, pero lo que más sorprendió, fue ver a un conejo que creí vendido hace mucho, era el peluche de Lincoln, aquel pequeño amiguito que lo cuidaba y ahora es algo que nos mantenía cerca del…

Lynn: ¡¿Pero que hace eso aquí?!

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, nadie entendió en cabio brusco de Lynn, apuntaba hacia Lisa, la cual estaba confundida, al ver donde apuntaba ya sabía a qué se refería.

Lisa: ¿Qué pasa? -mirando hacia los lados-

Lynn: no te hagas la tonta Lisa… -se le acerca a Lisa con un paso duro-

Lisa: ¿Lynn?... -el miedo se nota en su voz, mientras retrocede asustada de Lynn-

Lynn se veía furiosa, como si eso fuera la última gota que colmó el vaso, veía como Lisa tenía terror por su hermana y a la ves Lily se comenzó alterar, y de un momento Lynn toma de las orejas a bun-bun, el cual Lily, no suelta y se encuentra tratando de mantener el pequeño peluche.

Lisa: ¡Lynn, no! Es único que lo mantiene tranquila. – la preocupación y el miedo se mantenían en su voz-

Todas nos íbamos a acercar, para detener a Lynn, pero ella le pudo quitar el peluche de las manos de Lily, la cual no tardo en llorar, Lisa se puso en calmarla, a ella no le gusta que Lily llorara…

Lynn: ¡¿saben qué?! ya me cansé de esta tontería ¿Quieren saber lo que pienso de él? -le arranca las orejas a bun-bun-

Sentí como si me enterraran una aguja en mi pecho, no era necesario preguntarlo, porque sabía que mis hermanas sentían lo mismo que yo…

Lynn: ¡Esto es lo que pienso! -le quita la cabeza y tira los restos al suelo, con fuerza y comienza a pisotearlo- ¡Ahora escúcheme! Esto se acaba aquí, me escucharon, el no regresara y saben lo que espero… ¡que el!... ¡Se encuentre MUERT…!

*Slap*

::

::

Narración normal

Las voces de las jóvenes Loud se apagaron, todo era un mar de emociones el cual se secó al instante, solo un sonido agudo dominaba, las hermanas Loud miraban con asombro lo que sucedía, ni la misma Lynn se creía lo que acaba de suceder, recibió un golpe en seco en su rostro, pero no de Luan, ni Lucy, ni de Lana o de Luna, no, era de la segunda hermana mayor de la familia, Leni, la cual tenía su mirada perdida en el vacío, entre todas las presentes, nadie esperaba que ella diera un golpe a una de sus hermanas, ni mucho menos a sus hermanas menores, cuando aquel ruido agudo dejo de hacer eco dentro de la casa, Lynn llevo su mano a su mejilla y reincorporo su mirada hacia Leni, la cual está llena de rabia, furia y odio.

Leni: -toma por el cuello de la playera- Nunca, jamás… en tu vida… digas eso, me escuchaste Lynn.

No hubo respuesta, solo unas lágrimas sobre salían de sus ojos, pero para Leni, esto no importaba ya.

Lynn: ¿p-por qué me pegaste?

Leni: -Aprieta más el cuello de la camisa- ¡¿y aun tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?! -lanza a Lynn contra el muro completamente enojada- ¡Tú le deseaste algo horrible a nuestro hermano! ¡NUESTRO HERMANO, LYNN! ¡Nunca espere que tu estúpido egocentrismo y orgullo llegaran hasta este punto, pero me equivoque, ¡No sé de dónde diablos sacaste esa actitud, pero te diré esto! ¡Si encontramos a Lincoln y…! -su voz se llenó de dolor y tristeza por las palabras que analizaba- ¡y si le paso algo! -desvía la mirada por un momento- ¡Yo me asegurare de que tu vida se haga un infierno, peor por el cual tuvo que pasar!

Narra Leni.

Explote, todo lo que tenía que decir salió a la luz ¿si me arrepiento de lo que dije, del golpe que le di a Lynn? No, no me arrepentí, era lo que sentía y siempre lo reprimía, pero no ahora.

-El teléfono suena-

Escuche el teléfono y voltee para verlo, regrese mi mirada a Lynn, la cual aún estaba llena de asombro y miedo por mi cambio de actitud, pero eso era lo de menos, también pude ver el horror en los rostros de las demás, algunas olvidaron su rencor entre sí, por el miedo. Me fui a contestar el teléfono, por un lado, no quería hablar con alguien, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad de que fuera información o una pista del paradero de mi hermano.

Leni: -Toma el teléfono- ¿Hola?

¿?: Si, Hola ¿La residencia Loud?

Leni: ¿Sí? ¿Con quién hablo? -algo insegura-

¿?: buenas tardes señorita, hablo desde la jefatura de policía de lago claro, encontramos al chico que estaban buscando, necesitamos que vengan a recogerlo…


	15. Chapter 15

:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

00

Cap. 15: Día 0

00

:::

* * *

Policía: …necesitamos que venga a recogerlo más tardar pasado mañana por la noche, solo era para informarle sobre esto, que tenga buena tarde. -corta la llamada-

El silencio se hizo notable en la joven rubia solo se quedó parara enfrente del teléfono, sin decir nada, como si el tiempo se congelara en ese instante.

Leni: … Luan.

Luan: ¿Qué pasa Leni?

Leni: ¿tienes los números telefónicos de los trabajos de nuestros padres?

Luan: solo el de mamá ¿Paso algo? -En un tono preocupado-

Leni: … No, solo dame el número.

Luan le pasa el número telefónico, el cual Leni marca de inmediato-

Las hermanas se preocuparon por el cambio en bruto de su hermana mayor, pedir el número de los trabajos de sus padres les preocupo, solo podían escuchar Como Leni, pedía hablar con Rita o la Sra. Loud, y cuando pudo entablar conversación con ella, bajo el tono de su voz, después se puso a temblar y soltar barios respiros cortados.

Cuando termino de llamar se acercó a sus hermanas, y ellas se sorprendieron, estaba llorando, pero pudieron notar que algo cambio, como si algo se fue, algo malo…

Luna: Heee… ¿Leni? ¿Qué paso? -se le acerca un poco-

Leni: lo encontraron… -en un tono bajo casi inentendible-

Luna: ¿Que dijiste?

Leni: Lo encontraron, lo encontraron Luna -puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Luna- Lo encontraron Luna, encontraron a Lincoln, está en la ciudad de Lago claro. -las lágrimas, la felicidad de encontrar a su hermano estaban presentes-

Al escuchar eso, todas se congelaron, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, las lágrimas y la sorpresa estaban en sus rostros después de escuchar eso, todas se abrasaron a excepción de dos las cuales eran Lynn y Lola, ellas se fueron a la sala si decir nada, después de ese momento familiar, fueron a preparar todo para salir, ya que el camino seria largo, fueron por el resto de sus hermanas y se subieron a esperar a sus padres y comenzar un largo camino.

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos llegaron, salieron disparados del taxi y salieron disparados a la vanzilla e iniciar un viaje para conseguir algo… el perdón del chico albino…

-Estación de policía de Lago Claro-

Eran ya las 3 de la madrugada, solo unos pocos oficiales estaban dentro del recinto, ya dormidos, custodiaban una puerta y era de la sala de interrogatorio, dentro de esta se encontraba "El chico con el plan" Lincoln Loud, pero en estos momentos, el sentía ido, como si esperara la peor condena de todas… la muerte.

Sus esperanzas, sus ideas, la oportunidad de recuperar todo, cuando todo parecía ir bien para él, la vida se burla de él, llevándolo al inicio de este tormento, solo postergo lo inevitable, su destino era estar atrapado en un mugriento, nauseabundo y horrendo traje de ardilla, siendo el objeto de la suerte de la familia hasta la muerte.

En esos momentos Lincoln se daba por cadáver, esperando lo peor, su visión estaba muerta, el poco brillo de sus ojos se fue y solo quedaba el miedo, lo último que quería el joven albino era dormir, porque sabe que la pesadilla que pasara esa noche, será su vida de hora en adelante, pero su cansancio, fatiga, además de ser altas horas de la noche lo terminaron derrotando, haciendo que reposara su cabeza en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorio.

-Con los Loud-

Mientras Lincoln caía en las manos de Morfeo, La familia estaba andando aun a esas horas, el Sr. Lynn no se paraba por nada, el agotamiento se veía en su rostro, pero no le importaba, lo que importaba era volver a ver a su único hijo varón.

Lo que hizo, lo que dijo, los sacrificios que hizo por el bien de su familia desde que inicio esto, lo atormentaban, Lincoln nunca hizo algo para merecer esto, si no lo contrario, el heredo algo que el Sr. Lynn hacía, sacrificar algo de él, por el bien de su familia, y lo a echo más de una vez con todos, hasta el mismo Sr. Lynn. En el camino recordaba los momentos que paso con su hijo Cumpleaños, el día del padre, tardes en casa, viajes, en su trabajo, días de peca, etc… Era un sinfín de cosas que paso con su hijo, aunque pocos, eran bastantes, en esos momentos él se sentía de dos formas, la primera se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, creció de una buena manera, quería a su familia, e aria lo que sea por ella y la segunda era que se sentía como la peor basura posible, como su juicio se afectó por algo tan tonto, quería gritar, por el enojo pero no lo hizo, sus hijas y esposa estaban durmiendo aun y no quería perturbarlas, dio un suspiro ahogado y se concentró en el camino.

-1 día después-

Eran las 4 de la tarde en la ciudad de Lago Claro, todos estaban en sus cosas cotidianas.

En el centro se encontraba una camioneta blanca con azul, era la vanzilla con la familia Loud, estaban nerviosos, nerviosos por ver no solo a su hermano e hijo, sino por ver al niño que le quitaron la inocencia, no sabían que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero él se hacían la idea de cómo el reaccionaria en esos momentos, aceptarían cualquier cosa que les digieran Lincoln, porque se lo ganaron y muy bien justificado. La ciudad era lo bastante grande y no había un lugar cercano a la jefatura de policía, en el cual estacionarse, tuvieron que estacionarse a unas 4 cuadras alejadas de la misma. Encontrado el lugar comenzaron su caminata asía la jefatura de policía.

Leni: ya lo quiero ver – con un tono alegre, pero se le nota el nerviosismo-

Lucy: Todos queremos verlo… solo espero que este bien.

Rita: Lucy, no hables así, el estará bien.

Lana: eso espero mamá…

Rita: ~Igual yo hija, igual yo~

La familia habla de qué hacer cuando se reunieran con Lincoln. Sabían el niño que recordaban, desapareció hace mucho y lo que verán será alguien más, alguien, lleno de odio y resentimiento, dispuesto a devolver todo el mal que le hicieron o alguien, que les tema, que preferiría estar alejado, que los vería por lo que son "Mostros" no lo sabrían hasta estar enfrente el, solo dos pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no decidieron que no era el momento y el lugar para dar su opinión. Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar a la jefatura, y al poner la mano el Sr. Lynn sobre la manija de la jefatura, sentía un gran escalofrió, porque el debería pasar esas puertas o de cual quiera jefatura, esposado, por lo que hizo, en cambio, va por su hijo, tomo una bocanada de aire y se hizo de valor, llego a una ventanilla donde se encontraba un oficial.

Sr. Lynn Buenas tardes.

Policía: Buenas tardes señor ¿en que lo podíamos ayudar?

Sr. Lynn: Vine por mi hijo.

Policía: ¿Un chico albino, con pecas?

Sr. Lynn: Si es el -Con un tono calmado, pero liberándose de ciertas dudas-

Policía -Toma su radio-: Hola, soy yo, ya llegaron los padres del niño.

Sr. Lynn: Gracias señor – unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

Policía: de nada, solo una cosa, el parece estar ido y no lo culpo, entrar de golpe a una jefatura y te mantengan encerrado en la sala de interrogatorio asusta cualquiera, así que no sea nada bruscos con él hasta que se calme.

El señor se helo por un momento, al escuchar el consejo de policía, sabía que hizo mucho daño a su hijo, pero no tanto.

Cuando creemos que no se hace daño a alguien ajeno es todo lo contrario, les causamos más de una cicatriz que le recordara todo el daño hasta el fin.

Sr. Lynn -Regresando con la familia-

Rita: ¿Qué te dijeron Lynn? -preocupada-

Sr. Lynn: Esta aquí cielo, pero al parecer tiene algo… así que no hagan nada brusco o fuera de lugar ¿Entendido?

La mayoría solo asintió con la cabeza y esperaron a que llegara el chico albino, muchas pensaban en darle un abrazo y decir cuanto lamentan este incidente, pero pensaron en lo que les dijo su padre y se tuvieron que abstener.

Pasaron unos minutos y la familia estaba intranquilas, a excepción de dos personas, pero ese sentimiento se fue gracias a Lily, ya que ella vio a Lincoln, lo cual hizo reaccionar a la Sra. Loud y sucesiva mente con el resto. Hai estaba Lincoln Loud, junto un oficial con una mochila.

Rita: ¡Lincoln! -va hacia él y lo abraza- ¡Me tenías preocupada, me asuste cuando tu no est…!

Se que do helada al verlo, la última vez que lo vio, él estaba triste y dolido, y ahora solo ve una mirada bacía, sombría, unos ojos esperando ver la muerte de su ser.

Se alejo de él, ya savia que le hizo daño, pero al ver a su hijo sin esperanzas de vida, se maldijo a sí misma, ya no podía hacer algo, ya se hizo el daño.

Narra Lincoln

Todo estaba acabado mi "familia" estaba aquí, ya no hay escapatoria, solo me esperaba una cárcel y seguir siendo el objeto de la suerte de estas personas. Sabía que lo que dijo mi mamá era falso, solo lo hacía para evitar problemas, quería ser la víctima, eso estaba más que claro, ya vería mi castigo después al llegar a su casa.

No podía ir me, seria atrapado al instante, aquí es el último lugar donde seria libre, sentía las miradas de mis hermanas al frente de mí, no era necesario verlas, era obvio que estaban enojadas conmigo, sentía los golpes en mi cuerpo, las palabras hirientes y daños emocionales, estaba aterrado, sentí lo que se me arrebato por un momento y ahora se aleja de mí.

Salimos de jefatura de policías, estaba rodeado por mis hermanas mis hermanas y mis padres, me sentía como un preso caminando a la silla eléctrica o una cama con gas para matarme, rogaba por un milagro el cual me sacara de este, pero sabía que eso no pasaría… si no hasta que metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y pude sentir la mecha de los petardos que les quite a esos niños, mi última oportunidad y mi último plan, si sale bien, podre ser libre, pero si falla estaré atrapado. Me relajé un poco, comencé a ver mis alrededores y esperar el mejor momento posible, para encender la mecha e irme lejos de estas personas. Ya habíamos pasado unas pocas cuadras, y me comenzaba a preocupar, pero vi una señal de cruce peatonal, el tiempo de pasar estaba acabando, eso es mi salida.

Narración normal.

La familia Loud, andaba a un paso apresurado, quería llegar a la van familiar, pero su paso se vio frenado, por la luz roja, ellos estaba impacientes, los segundos eran tediosos, pero para el joven albino eran eternos, pero no le molestaba y dio marcha a su último plan, saco los petardos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomo el pequeño encendedor, para encender la mecha, sentido demasiado peso de repente, no decía nada, puso su vida en un pequeño encendedor, proseguido y cuando encender la mecha y dejar caer los petardos a suelo, inicio una pequeña cuenta regresiva, para poder correr, las palabras de su familia ya no le sacarían de sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Ahora los segundos eran infinitos para él, cada vez que pasaba uno, eran miles de minutos para él, pero…

Lori: un minuto ¿Y ese olor? -con la ceja arqueada-

Era demasiado tarde, los petardos comenzaron a explotar, la familia se alteró y sorprendió por el ruido, Lincoln miro de reojo y pudo ver que Lola se retiró y Lynn estaba distraída, aprovecho esa brecha de su hermana mayor, la empujo haciendo que quedara en el suelo y el comenzó su andar para alejarse lo antes posible de su antigua familia. No tardo en terminar las explosiones de los petardos ya que no eran muchos, La familia, al ver a Lincoln alejarse, comenzaron a perseguirlo para poder hablar con él y regresar a casa, la familia perdía por mucho no lo podrían alcanzar, excepto Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr.: ¡Ni creas que te escaparas Lincoln! -acelerando su paso dejando atrás a su familia.

Narra Lincoln.

Esto nunca fue diferente, siempre estuve escapado desde un inicio, escapando del dolor, un dolor y temor que no podía vencer, lo confronte, pero Sali siendo derrotado, ya no podía más, jugué todas mis cartas, solo me quedo este comodín, el cual rogaba que funcionara. Corría entre las calles de Lago claro, daba todo de mí, pero ahora sabía que, si me detenía o reducía mi velocidad seria alcanzado por la que me lanzo a este poso oscuro, podía escuchar su voz detrás de mí, tiraba cosas, dejaba obstáculos, para poder perderla, pero veía que esto no serbia, si seguía así terminaría en un callejón sin salida.

Narración normal.

Todo se veía en contra para el joven albino sus últimas oportunidades se veía acabadas, Lynn siempre se acercaba, aunque la pudiera retrasarla un poco, no era lo suficiente para perderla, se reincorporaba, la balanza está en contra para él, era perseguido por la persona más atlética que conoce y él no tenía tanta resistencia, terminaría cansándose o/y quedarse sin aliento y estaría a su merced. Pasaba por una calle, no le importaba que no tuviera paso, si era para perderla se arriesgaría, pero fue en vano.

Lynn se abalanza sobre él y logra derivarlo he inmovilizarlo.

Lynn: Ya se acabó tu estúpido juego Lincoln -enojada y forcejeando contra Lincoln- ¡Nos vamos a casa ahora!

Lincoln: ¡suéltame Lynn! no volveré a ese lugar con una bola de desalmados. -Tratando de liberarse del agarre de Lynn-

Lynn: ¡¿DESALMADOS?! -le toma de la camisa y lo levanta- Escúchame Lincoln, todo en la casa está de mal a peor y todo por tu culpa. Las chicas están actuando raro, mamá no deja de llorar y papá a estado distante, solo Lo…

Lincoln: -molesto- ¡¿Y a mí que me importa? A ustedes no les importe por 4 meses, 4 infernales meses, soportando golpes, insultos, desprecio y odio de parte suya ¿y ahora quieres que me preocupe por ustedes?! ¡Deja de decir tonterías Lynn!

Lynn: -completamente enojada- ¡Ya me cansé de actitud idiota! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Por mí, ni te hubiéramos buscado, porque lo único que as echo para esta familia, es traer desgracia, nos hiciste el favor de desaparecer, pero no batos, tu jamás alcanzaste nada! ¡Nunca fuiste alguien! ¡Nunca perteneciste a esta familia! ¡NUCA FUISTE MI HER…!

Antes de que terminara la frase un ruido la interrumpió, y al ver de dónde provenía, vieron un auto a toda velocidad muy cerca de ellos, se quedaron helados, porque sabían si no se movían seria su posible fin, Lynn se iba a apartar del camino, pero no pudo, sus piernas no le costeaban, el hecho de ser arrollada por un auto le petrifico las piernas, el miedo se apoderaba de ella poco a poco, sentía escalofrió en su nunca, el auto estaba cada vez más cerca, no podía hacer nada, culpaba a Lincoln por esto, su mala suerte hizo de las suyas nueva mente. El auto llego al punto de poderse evitar, ahora solo un milagro los podía salvar, cerro los esperando que esto no doliera mucho.

.

.

.

El ruido de un cuerpo contra el metal de un auto siempre causa dolor, pero cuando era un auto a toda velocidad, nos aterra, una persona desafortunada, inocente, culpable o alguien que se encontraba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Dos cuerpos en ese momento estaba suspendidos en el aire, uno por el impacto del auto y otro siendo aparatado, y esa era Lynn, el tiempo se movía lentamente, para que así se viera como un niño sufría por un accidente auto novelístico, los pensamientos de la hermana mayor más joven, se fueron, solo una pregunta dominaba…

Lynn~ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ~

Al caer al suelo, trato de recuperarse, pero su sangre se helo, sus extremidades le comenzaron a fallar, por ver a su hermano alejado, herido y sangrando, ella, en esos instantes quería dar un gran grito, pero la voz se le fue, lo único que pudo es desviar la mirada para evitar ver eso, pero encontró al resto de sus hermanas, catatónicas por lo que vieron, su cara de terror en las mayores y menores, desvió la mirada al suelo, se sentía impotente pudo parar ¿Por qué no paro? Era la única pregunta que existió…

¡LINCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLN! -lleno de dolor y sufrimiento-

Antes de un grito desgarrador.


	16. Chapter 16

:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

00

Cap. 16: Pelaje blanco manchado.

00

:::

* * *

-ambulancia-

Medico: Apúrate, no tenemos tiempo, este niño necesita asistencia en el hospital ya.

Una ambulancia daba todo lo que daba, ya que lleva a un chico albino por el descuido de una persona o inconveniente, fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico y se encuentra peleando entre la vida y la muerte y junto el, se encontraba dos de sus hermanas mayaros, una inconsciente y la otra aun analizando lo que acaba de pasar.

-hace 45 minutos-

Narra Lori.

Estábamos corriendo por la ciudad, tratando de alcanzar a mi hermano menor, cada paso que daba, él se alejaba, la única que lo podría alcanzar era Lynn. Cada minuto que pasaba los perdíamos un poco de vista, Lincoln era rápido al igual que Lynn, pero nosotras no tanto, ya casi no veía por donde se iban y al momento, papá se calló, nosotras regresamos, para ver cómo estaba, pero él dijo que no se preocupara y que alcanzáramos a los demás, vimos a mamá y ella solo asintió, mis hermanas nos fuimos y dejamos atrás a nuestros padres y Lily, regresamos a correr y poder alcanzar a Lincoln.

Lana: ¡Los encontré chicas, se fuero por acá!

Seguimos la indicación de Lana y pude ver a una castaña con una camisa deportiva.

Luna: ¡Ya los vi!

Aceleramos, para poder alcanzarlos, pero cuando, ya íbamos a llegar… Un auto atropello a Lincoln.

Ese recuerdo se quedó grabado, de su cuerpo golpeando contra el para brisas y cállenlo al suelo, el ruido de cabeza sobre el pavimento, fue lo peor que escuchado en mi vida. Se quedo inerte en la calle, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que hice en esos instantes, fue ver al resto de mis hermanas, sea mi instinto de hermanos ¿no lo sabía?, todas petrificadas, podía ver en sus ojos como quedaron impactados por aquel accidente, regrese a ver al frente y pude ver a Lynn que nos miraba, tenía un rostro que mostraba mostrar uno de miedo en pánico y cuando ella miro el suelo, fue lo que hiso que reaccionáramos, vi como Luna caía de rodillas en el piso y de cómo sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos.

Luna-lleno de dolor y sufrimiento-: ¡LINCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLN! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito hiso reaccionar a Luan Y mis hermanas menores, reaccioné rápido y detuve a Lana, Lola y Lisa, Lucy fue más rápida y se fue con Luan…

Lana: ¡Suéltame Lori! ¡Sueltameeee! -Con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Lincoooonl Noo!

Lola: Esto no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando -temblando- Esto no puede estar pasando.

Lisa solo negaba con la cabeza, y cubría su boca.

Tenía que impedir que siguiera viendo eso, me di vuelta haciendo que ya no vieran eso, pero pude ver a mi hermana Leni, en el suelo… inconsciente, esto debido ser demasiado para ella y su cerebro, me dolía esto, temblaba del miedo, ninguna quería esto, era Lincoln del que hablábamos, él siempre tenía un plan para todo, pero ahora necesitaba un plan, un plan para poder cargar con el dolor de mis hermanas, cargar mi propio dolor y el poder decirle a nuestros padres que su único hijo sufrió un accidente.

Lucy: ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! -su voz se rompía a cada segundo, las lágrimas se llevaban el maquillaje de su piel, mientras esta arrodillada al lado de su hermano-

Luan: Lincoln despierta, esto no es gracioso -negaba con la cabeza, sus lágrimas se desbordaban, no podía aceptar esto- ¡AYUDAAA! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDE A MI HERMANO! ¡POR FAVOOOR! ¡AYUDENLO POR FAVOOOR!

El silencio dominaba, solo se podía escuchar los gritos, sollozos y lamentos de mis hermanas, no podíamos hacer nada, podía escuchar a la gente diciendo de lo que paso, tomando fotos del echo y otros marcando sus celulares, esto se ponía peor, un niño vuelto una noticia, solo por el deleite de unas personas, pedía que algo pasara para que se alejaran lo antes posible.

Una ambulancia y barias patrullas llegaron, fueron rápidos y comenzaron a controlar a las masas, mientras que los para médicos comenzaron a asistir a Lincoln, me quitaron un terror de la espalda al mencionar que aún tiene pulso, que era un milagro que siguiera vivo después de tal golpe, también se llevaron a Leni, le dije a Luan y a Luna que cuidaran a las demás y me acerque a la ambulancia y les pedí si me permitía acompañarlos, no me quería dejar, pero al decir que soy su hermana, después de eso no protestamos más subí y me fui con ellos, en esos momentos, solo podía como un médico le aplicaba los primeros auxilios a Lincoln, no podía ver esto, solo cerré mis ojos y me india en mi impotencia.

Fin del flas back

-Hospital de Lago Claro-

Llegamos al hospital des pues de unos infernales minutos, dos camillas siendo trasportadas al interior, dos hermanos inconscientes y uno grave mente herido. Esta junto a mis hermanos mientras nos movíamos a la sala de emergencias, pero una enfermera no me dejo pasar, quería ver como estaba Lincoln a cada momento, quería saber cómo estaba, pero no pude, me llevaron a la fuerza a la área de recepción de pacientes, para dar los datos de mis hermanos, era lo único que podía hacer, después de meterlos datos me fui a una área de espera, para esperar dos cosas mis hermanas y mis padres, y el estado de Leni y Lincoln, agache la cabeza mientras descansaba mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, pensando en más de una manera de evitar esto, el accidente, el escape, todo… pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo único que he estado haciendo desde comenzó, nada.

Los minutos se sentían como hora, revisaba mi reloj constantemente las manecillas apenas se movían un poco, para mí se sentían horas. Poco después escuche las voces de mi familia, las primeras en llegar fueron Lucy, Lana y Lola abrazándome las piernas, puse mis manos sobre su cabello mientras las demás llegaban, veía sus rostros, ojos irritados, machas de lágrimas, vista hacia el suelo o distantes, miedo y perdidas, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar "¿Dónde está Lincoln? ¿Cómo esta nuestros hermanos? Linc regresara a casa… ¿verdad?" No tenía respuesta para ninguna, pero llego la pregunta que menos quería escuchar "Lori ¿Qué paso con tus hermanos? ¿Dónde está Leni?" vi donde estaban mis padres, su rosto llenos de preocupación, no podía mirarlos al rostro.

Lori -desviando la mirada-: Leni. Está bien, solo… se desmayó.

Rita: y… ¿Lincoln? -acercándose un poco a Lori-

Tenían derecho a saberlo, tenían derecho, pero no podía, pude sentir el apretón de las manos de mis hermanas en mis piernas, las miradas distantes, el temor y el regresar de los ojos cristalinos, de parte de todas nosotras.

Lori: El… el… él es… -Comienza a dar respiro ahogados, sus ojos se cristalizarse toma su hombro, mientras comienza a temblar por solo decir lo que paso- el… el sufrió un accidente automovilístico… lo atropellaron, estoy esperando noticias sobre el… -no pudo más… callo de rodillas, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, ya no pudo ser siendo una chica fuerte-

Narración normal.

Después de un echo doloroso para la familia, contado por la hija mayor de la familia… El dolor de los patriarcas se hiso presente al instante, la impotencia, la culpa y el sufrimiento de la familia Loud inundo la sala de espera 3 personas que tuvieron el poder para parar esto y no lo hicieron, 3 personas que deseaban que esto no hubiera pasado, 2 personas que se hundían en la furia, que eran antes sus deseos de fama, 2 personas que no podían darle de nuevo la cara ante su familia y hermano, una lo inicio y la otra lo avivo, y por último, la única persona que fue la más inocente, sentía la tristeza y dolor de su familia e intenta de todo para animarlos, pero sin resultado alguno.

Paso una hora, hace mucho que llegaron, no tardo la noticia de que Leni despertó, la alegría no sobre salió mucho, saben que ella vio ese accidente, pero de seguro ella lo negaría, diciendo que fue un sueño y nada más, que su hermano se encuentra bien, ya era muy inocente y lo peor es que ella se romperá nuevamente.

Se dirigieron a donde estaba Leni, querían ver como estaba, su sorpresa no fue que estaba contenta, sino que esa sonrisa, esa mirada que mostraba a una chica dulce y feliz, fuera solo una pantalla, ella era casi un libro abierto y podían leerla en casi en su totalidad, pero, aquella hoja de ese libro, era la más dolorosa para ella. Se acercaron, ella los saludo con un tono feliz, pero desganado, comenzó a contarles sobre un sueño extraño o mejor dicho pesadilla, una donde su hermano sufría un accidente, no sabía cuál, no le dio importancia y aquel niño aunque dolido, pero lleno de vida, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al igual que esa llama dándole una negra ceniza de dolor, para ella le resulto algo perturbador y un poco cómico, como su propia mente le esté jugando una broma de mal gusto mostrando a su hermano… morir ante sus ojos al terminar de decir todo ese Sueño, ella termino diciendo "que extraño sueño ¿no?" miro a sus familiares pudo notar varias miradas distantes, eso no le traía nada bueno soltó la pregunta "fue un sueño… ¿verdad?" nada, un silencio dominante, miradas lejanas, tristeza, tensión… ¿miedo? Era lo que sentía ¿Por qué sentía eso? El temor comenzó a surgir en ella la idea que su hermano este muerto la aterraba, pero se descartó la idea, gracias a alguien que rompió el silencio.

Lynn Jr.: Tu sueño no se equivoca del todo.

Todos miraron atrás y se quedaron sorprendido de que Lynn hablara, algunas se molestaron por la falta de delicadeza en la que dijo eso, pero al igual que todos, esta ¿Dolida? Ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse asía Leni, pero los que les agarro de sorpresa que ella contara lo que paso después del accidente, no dijo nada y no hablaba con nadie, estaba petrificada, tal vez por eso hablo, ya que ella vio el momento exacto cuando paso esto.

Lynn Jr.: Desconozco si el… este… en el otro mundo, pero creo que no es así, pero sí tuvo un accidente, uno de auto de hecho, lo están tratando los doctores, hasta ahora solo hemos tenido noticias de ti. -en un tono frio y desganado, con la mirada asía el suelo-

Después el silencio regreso, nadie esperaba que Lynn hablara, voltearon a ver a Leni, la cual solo miraba con resignación, lo que vio era real por desgracia… "gracias" fue lo único que dijo y después nada, la familia entendí que no hay necesidad de remarcar lo sucedido ya que paso y nada lo puede cambiar, además, era algo que era más doloroso que una bala.

-3 horas después-

Tiempo, era lo único que hacían la familia, tiempo. Estaban en el la área de espera del hospital, esperando las noticias del chico que era su familia, el cual fue llamado cosa por su familia segada.

Por el pasillo aprecia una enfermera con un porta papeles.

Enfermera: conocidos o familiares de… -revisa su enlistado de pacientes- Loud Lincoln ¿alguien?

Familia Loud: ¡aquí! -Levantándose al instante-

Se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la enfermera, cuando estaban al freten de ella comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a la pobre enfermera que estaba impresiona por la cantidad de persona que le estaba hablando.

Enfermera: espe… yo no…

No podía hablar, las diferentes cuestiones de la familia y saltos no la dejaban hablar, perdió un poco la paciencia y termino dando un grito "Disculpeeeen" con eso le vasto a la familia Loud para detenerse y poder escuchar a la enfermera.

Enfermera: ¿Todos son parientes del paciente? -con un tono dudoso y cuestionando que tal número de personas fuera de su círculo familiar-

Sr. Lynn: Si señorita, soy el padre del niño y ella es mi esposa y estas chicas son hermanas del chico. -señalando a toda la familia Loud-

Enfermera: ok – se resignó, no tenía el tiempo para discutirlo- su hijo ya está estable, pero por el momento solo los padres pueden pasar a verlo, en estos momentos esta… descansando y necesita reposo ¿ok? Además de que la doctora que está a cargo de su hijo los espera hablar más a detalle.

Las protestas de las hijas Loud no tardaron en aparecer y más en las menores ya que quería ver al chico de la familia, pero sus padres cesaron el ruido y hablaron con ellas, en estos momentos no podían protestar y sabían lo mucho que quería ver a Lincoln, pero en estos momentos, aunque fuera frustrantes, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a sus padres con noticias del chico alvino de la familia.

Los señores se fueron con la enfermera para ver el estado, de lo que fue el hijo de su familia, consiente mente se odiaban a sí mismos, lo trataron peor que un animal y aún tienen el valor para decirle por algo que le rebataron. No tardaron a llegar a la habitación del joven albino… ahí lo vieron, descansando tranquila mente sin ninguna perduración que lo altere o interrumpirle, pero lo que más le dolía era verlo tanto lastimado, vendado y enyesado, tuvo que pasar todo esto para que vieran a su hijo así de herido para entender que estaba sufriendo.

¿?: Los señores Loud ¿supongo? -una voz femenina se hacía presente-

Los señores Loud pusieron atención ante la chica que les estaba hablando, era una mujer que no excedía de los 25 años, tes algo broceada, castaña y lo más curioso era uno de sus mechones era de color rosa-mora.

Sr Lynn: Si, así es, yo soy Lynn Loud y ella es mi esposa Rita Loud. Es un gusto. -extiende su mano para saludarla-

¿?: El gusto es mío -le da la mano- soy la doctora Andrews, yo seré la que estará a cargo de su hijo en su recuperación.

Rita: doctora, no es por sonar mala, pero, podría decir como esta nuestro hijo, -tanto su rostro y voz se notaba la preocupación por el joven albino-

Doc. Andrews: -suspira- Vera señora Loud, su hijo tuvo mucha suerte de aun estar con nosotros -su tono de voz se escuchaba relajado, pero serio- tiene una gran contusión en la zona de su cabeza, se notaron varias grietas en su cráneo, además que tiene un brazo roto y 5 costillas rotas.

Al escuchar eso una sensación fría corrió por la espalda de los señores Loud, el daño era grande, muy grande y el pago cada consecuencia de lo sucedido.

Doc. Andrews: Se que es duro y se ven que son gente de bien, lamento que esto les sucediera, pero su hijo está en buenas manos. -Finalizo la doctora, con un tono dulce y reconfortante-

Los señores Loud estaban dudando si irse ¿Pero que podían hacer? Preguntaron si podían pasar a verlo sus hermanas a lo cual, con pena, la doctora tuvo que negar, ya que el tiempo de visitas termino ase mucho y no podían darle un trato especial. Tuvieron que irse con resignación, Rita solo le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y ambos abandonaron la habitación, ahora tenían que darles las noticias a sus hijas.


End file.
